Potter, Dalek, Holmes, and Harkness
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: A Cyberarmy is marching towards Hogwarts with Alice Cyberman or Prisoner 666 in the lead. Glinda is losing her emotions due to Cyber technology, and Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. Hogwarts is at stake and the only people who can save it are: Alice Dalek, the Keeper, Glinda Holmes, and Karen Harkness. Fifth in the, Potter, Dalek, Holmes, and Harkness series
1. Awesome Prologue

**Me: Oh yeah, fifth book! Oh, and look up Pixar Universe theory. This is really cool and makes a lot of sense. **

**Alice Dalek: Sorry for this being so short. **

**Me: I own all OCs and all plot changes to the third Harry Potter book.**

* * *

Sirius Black transformed into his giant black dog self, panting ever so slightly as he slipped through bars of his cell. The ever presence dementors paid him no attention; he wasn't human enough, so getting out of Azkaban was just too easy. He swam through the icy sea water, his black fur matting together. Once he was on the island, Sirius Black needed a plan. The fact that he had made the Potters, his best friends, change their Secret Keeper to that rat Peter, he had to see their children. He really had to see Glinda, his goddaughter. He had been her Secret Keeper, and since Voldemort didn't know about her, she had been safe. Sure, he had never met her, but he still wanted the best for her. Stopping suddenly, Sirius changed back into human, sensing a person. A woman stepped from the shadows. She had black hair pulled up in a ponytail and silver eyes. She wore an overcoat, black scarf, a gray jumper, skinny jeans, and silver ankle boats. She smirked at Sirius, raking in his too thin appearance and greasy long black hair.

"Hello Sirius Black, did you break out of prisoner." She snapped her fingers and a tree to her left suddenly had doors, and her smirk grew at his shock expression. "I'm Alice Cybermen and I would like to have a chat with you." Alice said in a tone and manner that came with someone who expected what she wanted. If Sirius Black had any objects in doing this, they were cut short by Alice slipping out a horribly sharp knife with a blood red hilt.

"Oh I really didn't want to force you but you were taking too long. Now get into this lovely TARDIS that I got from the Cybermen. I need to find Alice Dalek, the Keeper, Harry Potter, the Doctor, Nico di Angelo, Karen Sky, Captain Jack Harkness, and Glinda Holmes." Sirius's blood ran cold when he heard his goddaughter's name. He couldn't let this girl do that. He changed into his dog form and ran away, dodging the bullets and knives that Alice Cybermen shot at him. There was only one thought on his mind, keep the Potter's child safe. Thousands miles away, Glinda Holmes, the Keeper, Harry Potter, and Karen Sky woke up, screaming and pain with unshed tears shining on their cheeks.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. 1) Alice's Chapter: Meet the Dursleys

**Me: I've decided to have different chapters in that person's POV. **

**Alice: They'll switch between the Durselys's (Carol's or my POV) and then to Glinda's, and then to Karen before coming back to the Dursleys's. **

**Me: I own all OCs and plot changes to the third Harry Potter book. **

* * *

Alice's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

Vernon Dursley drove up a street that had identical houses all smashed together. Turning into the drive at the fourth one, he squeezed himself out of the car with a pig like smirk on his face. He turned to glare at the Potter children.

"Get your bags out and get inside. Can't let the neighbors see you." My blood seemed to boil as I glared at the whale of a man that stood in front of me.

"Why don't you help them, sir." I nearly spat. His beady eyes zoomed onto mine, and I figured that he didn't like to be told what to do.

"In front of the neighbors? I brought these children in out of the goodness of my heart, and I'm not going to help them." Growling under my breath, I pulled my wand out. Suddenly, a meaty hand wrapped around mine in a lock. _"Put that away." _Vernon Dursley hissed, and I felt energy building up from the point of contact. My skin grew too hot, and then it calmed as the Keeper placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down." She whispered, and I slowly soothed my energy, still unbelievably angry. A door slammed next to me, and I started, glancing at the source of noise to see the huge butt of Vernon Dursley. I chocked back a laugh, and grabbed my trunk from the Keeper and brought it inside.

My impression of the too clean house was short lived by a thirteen year old boy waddling from the living room, intent on torturing the Potter children. Instead he got Harry; who was dressed in a tight red shirt that showed off all the extra muscles that he had gained from the sword training that I had put him through and jeans. Since he wasn't use to his new holster for his sword, he was constantly fiddling with it, ruining the mist that was on it. Next to Harry, he did look sort of threatening, was the Keeper. Her caramel hair was in a simple braid that barley hit her shoulders, and her eyes were a mix of green, gray, and blue. She wore a white shirt, jegging, and candy apple red trainers. Right next the Keeper, was me. I wore my usual leather jacket from Thalia, a black jumper, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boats. The unknown thirteen year old stared at us.

"Mum, dad, Harry brought friends home." The boy noticed Harry's sword, and his mouth opened in either awe or horror. "Harry has a sword!" He squeaked, and then ran from us. Vernon Dursley waddled out with a woman that was skinny as a stick and might be part giraffe. She gasped in horror as she saw me.

"Who are you?" She questioned in a fearful way. I smirked at her.

"I'm Alice Dalek and your niece and nephew are in a lot of danger. I'm here to make sure that they don't die, and that your family doesn't get stuck in the crossfire." The woman made a gasping noise and fainted into Vernon Dursley's arms. Shocked, I turned to look at the Keeper who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, and she just shook her head. Hoisting up their trunks, the two Potter children looked at me.

"Are you coming?" the Keeper asked, and I grabbed my trunk in answer.

When I saw the Keeper's and Harry's bedroom, I chocked on my spit.

"Your bedroom…" I started, and swallowed hard before continuing. "…is bigger than my old one!" I finished, and the Keeper rolled her eyes while Harry shrugged. I walked towards a large wardrobe and opened, revealing the gray clothes for Harry on the right, and almost black clothes that were falling apart for the Keeper on the left. I felt the Keeper watching my face for any sign of anger, and was reward with some as I turned around and stared at them.

"Anything else I should be made aware of, 'cause I already know about them abusing you, and probably starving you too. So, anything else?" I questioned, my temper rising. I watched the two share a look that only people who are siblings, or are close enough, can share. A conversation seemed to pass between them, and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get the answers I longed for. The Keeper was the chosen one to lie to me.

"No." She answered with a shake of her head. I turned my back to them, and continued my walk of the room. Dusty books that looked like they had never been touched lined the oak bookshelves. Opposite of them, were equally dusty toys that were all broken in some manner. With my back to the two Potter children, I could literally feel their stares. I turned to glance at them, catching them off guard. Their curios stares met mine.

"What?" I wondered, and then both shook their heads in answer. With shrug, I returned to my examination of the broken toys. Three TVs that had a foot shape hole in their screen caught my attention.

"Did that fat kid kick TVs for entertainment?" I posed to the air, and then shook my head, chuckling under my breath.

The Keeper made a noise that sounded like she was getting strangled. I whirled around to see her fighting back laughter as she looked at a picture that we had taken of the Doctor the night after the End of the Year Feast. He hadn't known we were taking a picture of him, and he was making the weirdest face in a mirror that actually wasn't a mirror, sort of like Hamlet. Laughing the memory, I walked around the room once more, and then turned to stare at my friends.

"Well I'm hungry, do you have any food?" I asked them, and they both laughed at the idea.

"That's a no." I muttered to myself, and then walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the Keeper yelled, and I paused at the top of the stairs and glanced up to see my friend's worried face.

"I'm going to raid the kitchen!" I announced, and I heard the scraping of a chair as the fat kid ran from the kitchen and to the stairs. His arms were full of junk food, his mouth stuffed with chocolate. He screamed, and waddled back to the kitchen as fast as his piggy legs to carry him, terrified of me. Sighing, I waltzed into the kitchen and glared at the boy.

"What's your name?" I questioned, and he swallowed thickly, and then whispered out:

"Dudley." It took a lot of work to keep a straight face, I really felt sorry for that kid. Worse. Name. Ever.

"Well Dudley, I won't hurt you unless you hurt the Keeper or Harry. You don't need to be scared of me." He nodded quickly, and ran from the room. Was I really going to have to put up with this shit for the whole of summer?


	3. 2) Glinda's Chapter: Emotions

**Me: This chapter was actually pretty hard for me to right, and the first 456 words I was on a train headed to France. **

**Alice: She was actually really paranoid that someone would read her chapter, so she stopped writing and got the rest done this afternoon. **

**Glinda: Yesterday was Best Steel Day, (sp) and they had fireworks going off and they had the Effile Tower sparkle with stars. **

**Me: I own all OCs and plot changes to the Third Harry Potter book. **

* * *

Glinda's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

John found me on the roof. I was curled up in a ball and sobbing. He looked down at me with eyes that echoed my own horror.

"Is he…" I whispered, and John gave a small nod that crushed any hope of my father being alive. I let out a small moan, and then felt the horrible light of day leave as blackness took over.

* * *

I awoke in my bedroom, which seemed to cheerful for my current status. Low murmurs of voices came from below, and when the front door was slammed behind someone, I thought of my father doing that so many times. A crash echoed underneath, followed by a yell of fright.

"Why does he have fingers in his cupboard?" A woman's voice screamed, and then was shushed forcefully by either John or Ms. Hudson. Loud footsteps started to climb up the staircase that led to my room. They paused and I heard a familiar voice call down to the people underneath me.

"Is this her room?" Like always, Mycroft Holmes's voice didn't show any of his true emotions. A clatter of footsteps announced John coming up the stairs.

"Yeah. Mycroft, she just lost her father, don't push her. She may act like Sherlock, but she's been through a lot." John warned.

"I-" Mycroft swallowed thickly as his emotions rose to the surface. "I won't push her." He promised, and for the first time, he didn't sound like the politician that I had known for the short number of years. Instead, he sounded like a man who was in grieving for a loved one.

Sherlock's relationship with Mycroft was complicated. They fought and made scything comments about each other, but they did care for each other. From what I had heard about their childhood, their parents weren't the best. They had relied on each other, and from that, the forged a bond that through time, started to rust. Mycroft wanted to look out for his younger brother because he still viewed him as the boy that he had to protect from their parents. Sherlock wanted to prove to his brother, and the world, that he didn't need to be protected by anyone. Since Mycroft instated on protecting him, Sherlock stopped talking to his older brother, who had started to pay people to make sure that Sherlock was okay.

My door opened, and Mycroft Holmes stepped into my room. He was dressed in his usual suit and the black was very out of place in my pale green room.

"Glinda, we need to talk about Sherlock." I sat up on my daybed, the white sheets pulled up to my chin. I was still in my 'muggle' clothes, which were a black t-shirt and white skinny jeans. John had taken my shoes off when I had fainted, and I saw the black combat boots siting on the hardwood floor. Mycroft looked around my messy room. Though Ms. Hudson had obviously tried to clean, she knew that I hated it when someone touched my stuff and it warmed me to the core to see her respecting that and basically being the mother I never got.

"Glinda, I know how you feel, I feel the same way too." Mycroft told me, his voice wavering slightly. He sat down on the black desk chair and just examined me like a therapist, and I guessed he sort of is. "John told me that you were there when he jumped, was there anyone who forced him to do that?" My mouth was too dry to form words, and it felt like there was a weight on my tongue.

"This man." I started my voice hardly more than a hoarse whisper. "He came around sometimes. He always had a paper bag, his name was Moriarty." I watched Mycroft's jaw clenched, and I knew instantly that I was right to hate Moriarty so much; then again I already knew that I was right. One doesn't watch their father jump because of someone and not know that they're right to hate said person.

"Thank you Glinda, we'll get this man. I promise you, we'll get Moriarty. The other thing is, do you want to stay here. Ms. Hudson and John both are planning on staying here, but you can always come and stay with me if you want to." I stared into the eyes of the oldest Holmes, my uncle, and I knew that however similar their brain power was, I could never go and stay with Mycroft forever. Something inside of me screamed to stay, because I had a feeling that Moriarty wasn't finished, nor was my father.

* * *

A few hours after Mycroft had left, I found myself listening to the distinct mummers of John and Ms. Hudson.

"She's in pain right now, and so are we." John's hoarse voice reached my ears.

"I-I just can't believe he's gone. John, this is Sherlock. He doesn't do this, I know him." Ms. Hudson protested, and I could imagine her dabbing her eyes at the leaking tears. Her voice shook from her suppressed tears.

"I don't think any of us 'knew him,' and now we never will." John said firmly.

Tears started to leak from my eyes, and I didn't try to stop them, everything hurt too much. My emotions felt like knives swimming inside my brain. I couldn't get rid of the knives, but I wanted to. I remembered asking my father why he didn't cry when people died. We had just gone to the funeral of a very important man in Sherlock's life, Inspector George. I was only five and surrounded by people I didn't know. All those people were crying, but when I looked at my father, his face was like stone. No tears streamed down his face, and his eyes weren't rimmed in red.

* * *

Flashback!

_When we got back to the flat, my dad sat on the leather couch, staring at the wall. I jumped up next to him and stared at the same wall. _

"_Daddy." I finally started. His head turned a fraction and his eyes met mine. "Why didn't you cry?" A shadow of a smile passed on my father's face, and he looked at me fondly. _

"_When I was a little older than you, I realized that emotions hurt too much, and they were a big bother. So I decided to build a Mind Palace and put all the useless emotions that hurt into it. Sadness hurt too much, so I put it in the Mind Palace, and now I don't cry." I placed my small hand into his, and I smiled up at him. _

"_Emotions define us, but you are too defined to need them." I whispered in my high voice. _

Flashback ends!

* * *

I shook my head to move the memory away, and that's when it hit me. I. Needed. A. Mind. Palace. I closed my eyes and imagined a grand castle that resembled Hogwarts. I opened the door and placed the memories of my father and all the useless emotions that hurt into it. They fought against the now closed doors, so I placed a steel bar against them, trapping them for forever. Without emotions, the pain stopped, and I couldn't help but enjoy the silence inside my brain. Just like my father, I knew that emotions were unneeded and too painful to be with. In my mind, I moved away from the Mind Palace, creating walls and other things to block the emotions inside. Feeling like my job was over, I stopped focusing on trapping the emotions, and I came back to reality only to hear a phone ringing next to me. I was somehow in the kitchen. Sighing, I picked up the phone to hear the familiar voice of D.I. Lestrade.

"_John, there's been a murder. I feel horrible calling you for something at a time like this, but could you come in and help us." _A clatter of feet sounded from the stairs, and John came running, phone in hand.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled, and I ignored him. With my mind clear of emotions, I could remember everything that Sherlock had taught me, which was a lot.

"Sure Lestrade, we're coming." I answered, and hung up the phone before the D.I. could bombard me with questions. John glared at me, and I simply beamed at him.

"A murder, oh this is wonderful, and I was just getting bored too!" Instead of anger, horror flashed onto John's face.

"Glinda, how could you be bored?" He asked, and I just shook my head.

"Oh John, what is it like in your head. There's a murder, and the morons at Scotland Yard need our help. Now let's go." Before John could ask any more questions, I grabbed the tan trench coat that I had gotten two years ago. Grabbing the second pair of combat boots that were always downstairs, I ran out of 221B with my trench coat whipping behind me.

* * *

**So, I may have her meet with Torchwood, just an idea. As for Torchwood, Jack and Karen come back for Reset and the rest of Walking Dead Owen style! REVIEW!**


	4. 3) Karen's Chapter: Death of a Co-worker

**Me: Sorry this took so long but it was super long! This chapter turned out to be a grand total of 9,298 words and 24 pages! That's the longest chapter ever!**

**Karen: Alice, do you see any reviews?**

**Alice: No I didn't. Glinda, did you?**

**Glinda: No. **

**All three girls: Where the fuck are they?**

**Carol: I'msorrymylove isn't going to stop writing because she didn't get reviews, but this story has gotten 28 views, where are the reviews.**

**Me: I'm not asking for a lot, but please, one review.**

**Alice: She doesn't own anything but her OCs and plot changes to the episode "Reset" of Torchwood.**

* * *

Karen's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

Sometimes, taking a break from Torchwood is dangerous. Sadly, when Jack and I went on holiday, our "break" made the team rather stupid. First, we find that there has been a series of deaths in Cardiff, and they haven't done anything about them. Nothing! Then, a weevil breaks out and Owen, Tosh, and I run after it because Ianto forgot to put gas in the van.

The weevil led us to a shutdown warehouse. As one, we pulled out our torches and guns and followed the weevil inside before splitting up. Of course, the weevil led us to a body which we were so distracted by, that the weevil got away. Dejected, we ran back to Torchwood.

"Did you catch it?" Gwen asked and the three of us shook our heads.

"We did find a body." I announced, and suddenly, the van had enough gas to drive over and bring a body back. Two hours of Owen not figuring out anything, Jack called me into his office.

"I think we need to call in Martha. If there's been a series of deaths for no reason, then UNIT must have noticed them." I nodded into agreement and he smiled gratefully at me before shooing me out so he could call in Martha, who would arrive in an hour.

"Ianto, you're on door duty with Karen." Jack shot me a meaningful look and I winked back at him.

I'll save you from the hour of boredom, and tell you about when Martha arrived. It was about 9:00 PM, and Ianto was flipping through a magazine that was twin to mine. I leaned over and placed one of my CDs in. Instantly, Carry On by Fun was blasting through the speakers with me singing along.

"And I found you with a bottle wine

Your head in the curtains

And heart like the fourth of July." I sang, and Ianto looked at me.

"Really?" He asked, but I ignored him.

"You swore and said

We are not

We are not shining stars

This I know

I never said we are." The door opened and I looked up and broke into a grin.

"Sorry, we're closing." He told one of my best friends. She pulled out her UNIT card and showed it to Ianto, who stopped lounging and stiffly stood up. "Excuse me ma'am." He walked to the end of the counter and pointed wordlessly to the wall. The door opened and my friend flashed a smile to me and walked purposely towards Torchwood. Ianto started to rummage through the piles of rubbish that had gather under the desk until he found the button that let him speak through the speaks in the hub.

"Jack, your VIP visitor is here." With a small wave to Ianto, I ran through the false wall before it could close.

"Hey!" He protested and while I ran off, and then ran to said VIP visitor.

"You know, when people survive the End of the World together, I believe you say hello to them." I hissed to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed before giving me a hug.

"I'll talk to you later. I need to make an entrance." She joked, straitening her suit; we walked in comfortable silence through the metal hallway and towards the door to the hub. I could faintly make out what Jack was saying.

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." The door rolled open and Martha Jones and I met the curious stares of Gwen, Owen, and Tosh, and the ever flirty gaze of Jack.

"Miss Martha Jones." Jack introduced her. The door opened behind us and Ianto ran through it, glaring at me.

With a small look to me, Martha hugged Jack before turning and opening her arms out to me.

"Oh, it's so good to see both of you." She said after both hugs and then picked up her medical bag. She lifted her gaze to the team, and I mentally face palmed myself for not introducing her.

"Toshiko. Owen, Gwen, Ianto, meet the lovely Martha Jones." I introduced, pointing out each one.

"Uh, just a casual visit or…?" Owen wondered as Martha stood by the door. She gripped her medical bag a little more tightly, and it made me wonder if she was more wounded from the Master then she let on.

"I'm here to complete your postmortem." She told him, making Owen confused. Winking at me, she walked purposefully to the autopsy area with Own trying to figure out what she had meant.

"Who is she?" Gwen whispered to Ianto, who shrugged. I chuckled under my breath.

"Dr. Jones is from UNIT." Jack explained while offering his arm to me. Together, we walked towards Martha who was setting up. Owen followed Gwen who ran to catch up with Jack and me.

"Oh, um, sorry, sorry, I get a bit confused. Which one's UNIT?" Gwen asked Jack. Owen jogged ahead to help Martha and Gwen, Jack, and I gathered to watch the two doctors at play.

"Intelligence, military, cute red caps—the acceptable face of intelligence—gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc." His voice raised as he added to Martha, "But better looking!" Martha rolled her eyes and sat down the medical kit to take out the gloves and jacket that she needed to wear. While putting on said items, she started to explain why she was here.

"I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths. Toxic shock. Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales." Gwen nodded along; her eyes slightly narrower as she tried to figure out what alien would do this.

"Come on Martha, be honest, you came all this way to see me." Martha laughed softly while examining the big toe of Meredith Roberts.

"Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?" She teased, producing a laugh from Jack and me.

"I can vouch for him, he's really struggling." I joked, making Jack pretend to look wounded.

"So what about this pattern, then, Dr. Jones?" Owen asked, sobering Jack and I up.

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents." She leaned over and checked the right eye of Meredith. "Look. Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle. You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide." Owen was shocked, and I smirked as he stared at Martha with his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Bloodstream. That was the thing I was going to do next." He lied, not conniving Martha.

"Have you checked his medical records?" She asked.

"Uh, no. I was just about to." He said sheepishly. I stifled a laugh while placing a piece of mint gum into my mouth.

"Well, let's give it a go. You never know, Owen, you might learn something." Martha flirted, and I felt my mouth open, and I almost chocked on my gum. Refraining from commenting, Owen turned to look at Jack, who smiled while I struggled to remember to close my mouth. Shrugging at Gwen, we all went over.

**PATIENT NAME: MEREDITH ROBERTS**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 11 01 1962**

"One Meredith Roberts, age 45." Owen said quietly as the rest of us waited for information silently.

"I know there's been a major crash on the NHS system. Wiped a shedload of files." Tosh muttered while we waited.

"Including all the victims I flagged up from the UNIT data." Martha added as the result came in.

**SUBJECT: ROBERTS, MEREDITH**

**DATA: IRRETRIEVABLE**

"And now yours." Martha told us as she finished reading the information, or lack of. Jack shook his head with a sigh.

"A computer crash wouldn't delete data so cleanly. This is deliberate. Let me look into it." Tosh said, leaving us to go to the rest of our devices. Jack, Martha, and I all went to his office to talk about the End of the World.

* * *

"How's the family?" I wondered as I sat down on the comfortable black leather couch in the corner of the office. Jack sat in his office chair and lounged backwards, putting his feet on his desk while Martha studied the things that lined Jack's office walls.

"Getting better. They send their love." She told me as she moved some files off a chair so she could sit. Jack took his feet off the desk and replaced them with his arms.

"Give them ours." He told her and I nodded, moving to sit at the chair next to Jack, who flashed a smile to me.

"So…End of the World Survivors Club." Martha laughed softly.

"God, I am so glad to see you two." She exclaimed.

"See, you did come all the way to see us. It's Karen's butt and my jaw line. Once seen, always yearned for." We all laughed loudly at his teasing with me blushing a lot.

"Do you miss him?" Jack wondered, speaking about the almost infamous Doctor, causing Martha and I to sober up.

"No. I made my choice." Jack looked at her doubtfully. "Maybe sometimes." She relented.

"Ah!" Jack yelled, pointing his finger at her.

"Tiny bit. Tiny, tiny. Then I come to my sense again. Anyway, I've got plenty to occupy me." She finished with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah, Miss Highfalutin'. What is it? Medical officer?" I asked, and Martha sat back in the rather comfy chair she was sitting in.

"Oh, yes." She said with a smirk.

"So do we have to call you ma'am?" I teased, making an identical face to Jack's at the horrible idea. Jack got up and settled onto the edge of the desk.

"No. Just follow my orders to the letter." Martha told us while I got up and sat next to Jack, who became serious.

"You should have called me if you were looking for a job." He told her and I nodded.

"We really need someone like you." I stated and Martha sighed and sat up in her chair.

"I wasn't. This woman from UNIT rang out of the blue, said I was just what they needed, that I'd come highly recommended by an impeccable source." My eyes rose up in shock as Jack pointed upwards.

"You mean…?" He inquired.

"Well, who else would have done it?" Martha pointed out as Jack dropped his finger.

"He must have thought he owed you a favor. Guess we all do. So, do you think you could get me one of those red caps for personal use? I'm thinking that Karen here might look good in it." I blushed scarlet and looked down at my outfit. A red jumper, skinny jeans, and deep red and white converses, somehow, red didn't fit into it. Martha noticed my blush as she stood up.

"You want uniforms, get your own. Now, am I going to get the guided tour?" She teased. Jack and I jumped up and stood at attention for her.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say, ma'am! Huah! We cried out in unison.

"Leave it!" Martha told us, a huge grin on her face. Jack and I laughed as we started to show Martha Torchwood.

"Can I help?" Gwen yelled to us, and I waved her up in answer.

* * *

"So that's the hot house. Tour continues this way, ladies. No dawdling." Jack called from up ahead as Martha, Gwen, and I paused to look at the bottom part of the hub from the greenhouse.

"Um, so, you know Jack and Karen pretty well." Gwen whispered as I pretended to ignore them.

"Oh, we were only together for ... a few days. But it was pretty intense." Martha said, equally as quiet. I peeked over to see Gwen's eyes grow wide.

"You mean…because I thought that Jack and Karen…?" Martha shook her head quickly.

"Oh, God no! No, not that sort of intense. Nothing like that. I actually helped Jack and Karen get together. Why? Do you…?" This time, it was Gwen who shook her head quickly.

"No, no, not at all." Martha smiled at Gwen fondly.

"We must be the only two people on the planet." I smiled at them, and started to walk away with their laughs echoing together. Jack smiled at me and placed an arm around my waist.

"Oi! You talking about me?" Gwen and Martha left the greenhouse and walked up the catwalk towards Jack and I.

"No, no, we were just discussing alien flora, weren't we?" Gwen said to Martha.

"Oh, yeah." Martha said.

"She's no fun. Raise your game, girls!" Jack teased as we continued the tour.

* * *

"And here is the workstation." Jack finished as we reached the workstation to see an unknown alien gadget lying on a lighted table. Martha reached over and picked it up at the same time that Owen came over.

"You've got some well weird kit. What's this?" She gestured with her free hand to the gadget.

"Be careful. It's an alien artifact." Jack warned her as we settled against the wall. Gwen walked passed and sat down at her chair to watch. Owen finally made it from the autopsy room.

"Yeah. There's a lot of argument about this. But for my money, it's got to be a surgical instrument." Owen told us as he gently took the instrument out of Martha's hands and fiddled with some knobs, causing it to power up and hum with energy.

"Really?" Martha wondered, intrigued.

"He's just guessing. Typical medic." Jack scoffed.

"Hmm. Okay, right. Well, I call it a 'singularity scalpel.' See, what it does is it concentrates energy on a tiny fixed point without damaging anything on the way. It's brilliant." He explained to us, sounding very sure of himself.

"It's amazing." Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you remember the last time you did that, Owen?" Gwen said, and I looked at her.

"You've used it before?" I questioned, and she nodded. Jack simply sighed from behind me while wrapping both arms around my waist.

"Yes, yes. Right now, all we're going to do is, we're going to vaporize this paper without even scorching the cup." Owen reached over and grabbed a Starbucks cup and crumpled up a piece a paper and placed it inside said cup. Leaning over Martha's shoulder, I could just make out the inside of the cup with the paper ball inside it.

"This is going to end in tears." I predicted while breaking from Jack's embrace to pull Martha into a safer spot before going to stand in front of Jack, who pulled me back into his embrace, his arms locking around my waist. I watched as Owen fiddled with knobs, making the focus better while Gwen pushed her chair away from her desk and lighted table where the cup sat. Footsteps approached as Ianto walked to tell Jack something. Ianto walked past the metal filing cabinets, and Owen fired. The pulse hits the cabinets, barley missing Ianto.

"Aagh!" He yelled. Whatever was on the tray he was carrying got tossed behind him from his start. Ianto looked behind him at the now dented filing cabinets and then glared at Owen.

"Uh, haven't quite got the calibration right yet" Owen muttered sheepishly. Jack, Gwen, and I started to laugh as Ianto stepped down from the platform he was on, tugging his suit down while he did so.

"Jack." Ianto addressed him. Jack looked up, mid laugh.

"Mmm." Jack said, tensing some.

"There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman, aged 27. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others." Ianto told him stiffly. Owen put the singularity scalpel on the table as Gwen got up. In just a few minutes, Owen was driving Martha, Jack, Gwen, and I to the hospital.

* * *

Martha took a vial of blood from the victim.

"Yeah, but the doctor said they'd finished with me." Marie, we had learned when we arrived that her name was Marie, told Martha.

"We're a bit different." Martha explained as she worked. Jack shifted next to me at the foot of the bed while Martha and Gwen stood on either side of said bed.

"We know this is tough on you, Marie. But did you recognize the man who attacked you?" Gwen asked kindly.

"I already told the police." Marie complained.

"We're different from them, too." Jack clarified

"No, I never seen him before." She whined. I hated going to the hospital to see the victims. They always complain about something and not answering our questions.

"Did he say anything in the course of the attack?" Gwen asked, going into 'police mode.'

"No." Marie deadpanned.

"Open wide." Martha interjected as she takes a swab sample of Marie's mouth.

"Look, he just…he just came towards me with a great big bloody needle, didn't he. You know, my dog bit him and then I kicked him in the nuts." Jack and I laughed at her story.

"Respect!" Jack yelled out. Martha rolled her eyes and packed up.

* * *

The whole Torchwood team and Martha sat in Jack's office, Marie's picture and information on the board.

"Locally, we've got a murder victim and a survivor. Both attacked with hypodermics, both with their medical records wiped." He asset to us.

"And more cases across the UK. We think the point of attacks is to destroy evidence of their medical condition." Martha told us.

"Gwen, Ianto, and Karen, pursue the criminal investigation." Jack ordered us.

"Okay." Gwen answered for the three of us.

"Martha, Owen will follow up with the medical side." Jack told the other two.

"Fine." Owen deadpanned as Martha flashed Jack a smile.

"Tosh, any luck in retrieving those medical records?" Jack enquired her.

"Not yet. I'm gonna have to dig down into the system memories, see if I can find any remnants of deleted or temporary files. Completely illegally, of course." Tosh told him.

"Do what you have to. We're not dealing with a freak with some needle fetish. This is a conspiracy." Jack reminded her. With a final nod from us all, we all broke off in groups.

"Ianto and Karen, the police have found another body in Heath Park. From the initial reports, it's got all the hallmarks of the other attacks." Tosh's voice came from over our comms.

"I'll get Gwen, head out there now." Ianto told her and then we both ran to collect Gwen and go to the park.

* * *

Ianto parked the van next to the crime scene and the three of us exited it and walked towards the crime site.

"What have you got?" Gwen asked a random police officer that we passed.

"Body was found early morning. Caucasian male, early 20s." The officer pointed forwards.

"Okay, thanks." Gwen told the officer as the three of us headed towards the tent that hid the body from us.

"Who is he?" I asked another officer when we arrived at the tent.

"Barry Leonard. Student." I leaned down to check the man's eyes. "Doctor said it looked like…"

"Toxic shock." I interrupted.

* * *

A while later, Martha and I were walking through a corridor.

"The attack took place in the woods, so no witnesses, no CTV." I reported to her.

"Same as the others." Martha groaned.

"Yeah. Tosh just checked Barry's medical records—already wiped." I leaned forward and punched in the security code for the door to the conference room.

"And the puncture mark on his eyeball was identical to the other victims. I mean, Jack's right. These attacks are not random, they're clinical. Professional. More like assassinations." Martha pointed out.

"Except Barry Leonard was student. Who'd assassinate a student?" I wondered.

"Student Loans Company." Martha jested.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you've just cracked it." We shared a smirk before I continued. "But why delete medical records? You know, what did all these people have in common?" I questioned.

"Owen's analyzing Marie's test results now. I'm hoping that will give us an indication." Martha said hopefully.

"So we're still in the dark, no idea where the killer will strike next and the attacks are getting more frequent." I contorted her hope.

"We keep looking, Karen, we'll find something." She gave me an encouraging smile and turned to walk away but paused as Ianto's voice came from the PA system.

"Martha, call from the hospital. Marie's had some sort of seizure." Martha's eyes widened and she ran from the conference room with me following.

* * *

Gwen, Ianto, and I stood in Barry's room with Barry's friend siting in it. Mike, the friend, sat in a chair, watching Ianto and Gwen search the room. Every so often, his eyes flicked to me, I was seated in the chair across from him.

"Barry was my best mate." Mike started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We were doing the same course. Met him on the first day." He looked at Gwen and Ianto again.

"Was Barry doing any sort of drugs at all?" I inquired.

"Well, he used to be really clean. Reckoned he had to be careful about what went into his body because of his diabetes." Ianto whirled around from looking at the billboard.

"Barry was diabetic?" He asked.

"Sure. But when they cured that, he was doing booze, blow…" His voice faltered as he caught the surprised and doubtful looks the three of us shared.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me Barry's diabetes was cured?" Gwen checked.

"Sure." Mike replied easily, not getting why we were so shocked.

"That's impossible." Ianto deadpanned.

"Well, he stopped taking insulin. He was fine." Mike looked at the three of us. Ianto sighed deeply and turned away as he turned on his comms.

"Owen, something you should know." He said to Owen via comms.

"So who performed this miracle cure?" I questioned.

"I don't know. He was very quiet about that. All I know is, he was suddenly flashing a loud of wedge about." Mike answered promptly.

"Barry Leonard is said to have recovered from diabetes." Ianto hissed to Owen through his comms.

* * *

Five hours later, the team sat in the conference room as Owen and Martha started to explain their findings.

"This, folks, is a molecular model of the drug that we found in Marie's blood." Owen pointed to the model on the screen.

"She called it Reset." Martha added.

"So what does it do?" I inquired.

"Well, think about when you run, you know, a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it. That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings." Owen described to us.

"It's the ultimate bullet. Supersedes anything and everything in the pharmacological armory." Martha's voice rang with awe.

"But that would be the greatest medical discovery in history." Gwen exclaimed.

"There's the upside." I whispered to Jack.

"Exactly. Except, it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite."

"And there's the downside." Jack chuckled softly, his gaze on the screen as Martha pulled up a picture of an alien bug that looked like a mosquito.

"Ah, not so good a discovery." Jack told her while I playfully hit his arm for steeling my line.

"The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated. So the parasite egg incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings." My eyebrows rose.

"Hence the name. Reset. Neato. So who runs the Pharm?" I asked them.

"Well, the public image is innocent enough. Private-public partnership between the government and a consortium of the pharmaceutical companies. Researching and developing cutting-edge biotechnology." Ianto answered to me.

"Their IT systems are way more cutting-edge than they need to be. Plus, they've got seemingly unrestricted security clearance." Tosh added.

"Which means they'd have the capability to erase medical records if they wanted to." Martha said.

"Exactly." Tosh clarified.

"Who runs this outfit?" Jack questioned.

"Institute director is a Dr. Aaron Copley." Gwen replied in her thick welsh accent. Ianto leaned forwards and changed the slide to show us an old man. From my experiences, old men are really bad.

"Yeah, I know his work. He's one of the most respected research scientists in his field." Owen's voiced in a tad bit of awe.

"Harvard graduate. Did research at Cambridge. Last job, Harvard Professor of Molecular Pharmacology. Came to the UK to set up the Pharm." Jack leaned closer and studied the picture.

"Hmm, he's kinda handsome, too. D'you think he'll like visitors?" I slapped his arm playfully.

"Most girlfriends would get upset when their boyfriend flirts with people." I hissed to him. He just did his famous smirk and winked.

For the few hours that Owen and Jack were at the Pharm, I helped Tosh with the hacking, which I'm okay at. The door opened and Jack ran over to check on us.

"We can't hack in there, Jack. And if we keep on trying with a brute-force approach, they'll know they're under attack." Tosh reported.

"An alien life form is preying on the humans bloodstream. I need a way in there." Jack deadpanned.

"Tosh, I've got the results of that search!" Ianto called over to us. The search results appeared after a few seconds.

**OPPORTUNITIES FOR MEN AND WOMEN**

**87956 – LONDON, ENGLAND**

**83650 – MANCHESTER, ENGLAND**

**81772 – THE PHARM, SOUTH WALES**

**83310c – LONDON, ENGLAND **

"Jack, I think we found your way in." I muttered. Tosh clicked a few buttons and the Pharm's website appeared on her screen.

"Ianto, that's brilliant! They're in the market for volunteers." Tosh cried out.

"That's understandable, given their wastage rate." Jack pointed out, putting a cloud over things.

"Then one of us goes in undercover." Gwen decided and I smirked.

"Who says that one needs to go undercover." I stated, causing Jack to glare at me.

"No, we don't know enough about the workings of that place. Too many things could go wrong." My boyfriend, ever the mother.

"Unless you were to put a medic in there. Someone who knew what to look for." Martha smiled sweetly at us.

"And someone who can keep said medic safe." I added.

"Yeah, but I can't do it. They know me now don't they and we need Gwen here." Owen said.

"I know it's hard to believe, Owen, but I wasn't thinking of you." Martha replied.

"And I wasn't thinking about Gwen." I put in. As one, Martha and I turned to look at Jack, who shook his head.

"No way." Jack said.

"Come on, Jack, we've been in worse places and you know it." Martha argued. Jack thought about it, Gwen waited for his decision, and Owen shook his head. Jack turned to see his team.

"Okay." Jack relented. Martha and I beamed at each other and then went our separate ways, me to Jack.

"Promise me you won't get hurt." Jack said seriously as we walked near the back by the armory.

"Jack, I can never promise you that, but I'll try." I told him, and he smiled and pulled me into an embrace.

"Jack, can I have a word?" Owen called to us. Jack and I waited as Owen caught up.

"Listen, I know you're big buddies from way back whenever, but you can't just send her in like this." Owen pleaded. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he thought once more of the danger.

"Trust me. She's more than capable." Owen glared at Jack as I added.

"We'd rely on Martha if the world was ending." My voice dropped to a whisper, "In fact, we did." Jack and I strolled off; leaving behind one very confused Owen.

* * *

An hour later, Martha and I were in the autopsy room with Ianto. He handed us a file.

"Okay, these are the plans for the Pharm's buildings." Ianto took out the plan and laid it on the table in front of us. "From what Jack and Owen saw, they reckon that the main house contains Copley's office, medical research suites and the accommodation for the clinical trials subjects." He told us.

"What about the buildings at the rear?" Martha asked, pointing at said buildings.

"Restricted area, fenced off, armed security. Jack thinks that's where the readings of alien life forms came from." A smirk started to play across my lips.

"Brilliant." I softly said.

"But you don't need to go anywhere near there." I pouted at him.

"Spoilsport." I hissed to him. Behind me, Martha opened her kit, her back to Ianto and me.

"The first thing you two need to do is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials subjects. Don't try too hard, don't draw too much attention to yourself." Ianto instructed.

"Be invisible. We can do that." Martha said, sharing a fond smile with me.

"Once you two are in, we need you both to gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close down the system firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're really up to." Ianto drilled.

"Industrial espionage. It's very civilized." Martha said, turning back around and closing her kit.

"Once you've done that, get out. Don't take any unnecessary risks." Ianto reminded us.

"We understand." I told him.

"Cool." He replied, and stiffly walked away. Martha sent a teasing look my way.

"So, Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear." She teased, reminding me of our conversation. I hopped up onto the autopsy table and swung my legs.

"What can I say, red is my color." I bragged.

"So did I get you two together, the two people who can't die, are you two together?" Martha pressed. I laughed loudly and nodded.

"Is he good?" She wondered and I glared at her.

"Innovative." I whispered to her, and her eyes widened.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Bordering on the avant garde." I told her.

"Wow." Martha breathed.

"Oh, yeah." I said fondly.

"Is that Mistress girl still around?" Martha asked suddenly.

"Jack and I, we went to Hogwarts and we met a past version of her, one that goes by her real name. She hasn't done it yet, the war and all. It felt weird cause she looked the same but she wasn't, she was younger." I explained to her, remember the curious Alice.

"I wonder how bad the war was. It made her so dark, what did she do?" Martha idly wondered along with me.

"So shall we get our cover story sorted?" I asked, too worried by where my thoughts had led me. Martha nodded quickly.

"Absolutely." Martha agreed as we started towards the steps.

We headed towards Jack's office where Jack held out two ID bags.

"Fake ID." He announced to us. I reached out and took mine with Martha doing the same. We both studied it. Tosh was waiting for something, Jack was standing in front of us, and Ianto was sitting on the leather couch in the back.

"Martha, your first name is Samantha and your last name is Jones to be safe." Jack told her, and then his old eyes swiveled to me.

"Karen, your first name is Kathy, last name is Hark." I swallowed deeply, and stared at the bag.

"How do we stay in touch?" Martha asked. Tosh stepped forwards.

"Communication's very tricky. The whole place could be wired. We don't want you two chattering away to us and being overheard." Tosh started and I watched as she slipped something from her pocket.

"But I want to monitor you two at all times." Jack added to fill the silence.

"So…?" I wondered as Tosh pulled out two contact lenses cases.

"You got them working!" I exclaimed and Tosh nodded proudly while Martha stared at the cases.

"I don't need contact lenses." She told Tosh, who nodded.

"You need these." She pressed, and then led us towards the workstation.

"Okay?" Owen asked and I gave him the thumbs up. Martha held up her hand in wonder.

"Oh, we're a camera!" She shouted and I nodded, studying the hub.

"As Chris Isherwood once said to me when we were cruising the Kurfurstendamm." Jack joked and I laughed along with him as Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And we ... can ... text." Tosh said as she typed a message to us.

**U LOOK WE C**

The message flashed across our eyes in the corner.

"Wow!" Martha said.

"Power comes from the body heat, so they only work when you're wearing them." There's the downside to the awesomeness.

"Yeah, so you have to wear them everywhere.

"Then I'm only letting Jack watch mine." I decided, noticing one screen for Martha and one for me.

"Well, I'll be doing some things with my eyes shut, then." Martha flirted to Owen, and yes, she was flirting with the man of sex. Owen smiled at her.

"In case of an emergency, we can speak directly to both of you." He said to Martha and I, all serious, but I detected a smirk from my comment from before.

"The lens will communicate with your sensory neuroreceptors. Bypasses the auditory system." Tosh explained.

"But can't these signals be intercepted?" Martha wondered.

"Alien technology. Which exploits a solution to the EPR paradox." Ianto told her.

"Oh, quantum entanglement of remote particles. Okay, cool." Martha said rapidly. I blinked a few times, not keeping up with her at all, the same said for Owen.

"Yeah." Ianto agreed, also in shock.

"Did I mention she was brilliant?" Jack laughed.

* * *

Martha and I sat in the Pharm's exam room on two chairs on either side. We were two best friends as our cover.

"It's standard procedure to take two blood tests. One of them will be analyzed overnight." Plummer, the assistance told us as she took one vial away from Martha and then did the same for me. Both went into separate bags that the nurse was holding.

"Thank you, Nurse." Plummer said.

"So tell us the places you two have been to, Samantha and Kathy." Plummer asked kindly.

"Well, we had a great time in North America, France and Germany, Australia" Martha told her.

"What about the Third World? Africa, Latin America?" Plummer pressed, an exclamation mark in a triangle appeared in the corner of my eye and the same went for Martha.

"No, but we're sure we'll get round to it." I told her.

"Travel off the beaten track can be a bit of a problem for us. If you had some exotic tropical disease, there could be unexpected side effects, and volunteers' welfare is our absolute priority." Plummer told us, and it took all my will power not to roll my eyes at that comment.

"Oh I don't think there'll be any problem with that. And of course we're very conscious of health issues." Martha said easily. Another warning sign flashed at the corner.

"My mum's a nurse." Martha told Plummer.

"So is mine." I added. The door opened and I watched as Aaron Copley walked in and Plummer went to go stand next to him.

"This is Professor Copley, Samantha and Kathy, Institute Director." Plummer introduced.

"Hi, Sam, Kat. Nice to meet you." Copley said kindly.

**GET CLOSE TO COPLEY**

With that command scrolling across my screen, I peered closer at the old Professor. For a man that has been going around and killing people, he seemed really nice, and that's what scared me.

"Hello." Martha said and I echoed her greeting.

"I see you both are postgraduate students at the moment." Copley said as he studied our charts.

"That's right." Martha agreed

"Studying what?" Copley asked both of us.

"I'm studying creative writing and Kat is learning how to be a teacher." Plummer and Copley shared a look. "So we really need the cash." Martha finished.

"Well I'm sure you both understand that we have a lot of applicants." Martha and I shared a worried look as Copley started to back away.

**DON'T LOSE HIM.**

I started to think of a plan as Copley continued to talk.

"We'll let you know in due course." As Copley turned around to get away, I sat up on my chair.

"Actually, there's something we should have told you." I said guiltily while Martha flashed me a worried look.

"Oh, yes?" Copley said as he turned around.

"It'll show up in the test results anyway." I stated. Three question marks appeared on the corner of my eye, but I ignored them.

"We did have a hepatitis infection." I told them, and I watched as Copley stepped forwards, interested.

"I mean, we're fine now, but it stays in the blood. Strictly speaking, it's incurable, right?" I expressed.

"Well, that puts a different complexion on things. We could use subjects with hepatitis. Are you two available to start right now?" Copley enquired.

"Well, sure." Martha and I got up and grabbed our bags. "We've brought our overnight things." Martha and I shared a smirk behind Copley's and Plummer's turned backs.

"Then all we need is your signature on this confidentiality agreement." Copley led us over to the desk where to contracts sat. Without even bothering on reading it, I signed my name on the line, Martha doing the same.

"Thank you." Aaron Copley thanked with a creepy grin, like he was already guessing how our funeral would be.

"So what sort of drugs will you want us to take?" Martha wondered.

"We have got various products at the clinical trials stage. You'll both be given a full briefing once we've finalized the program, and of course we won't proceed unless we have your informed consent." A creepo and a liar, lovely. Martha put on a fake smile as I forced one to appear. We turned to look at Plummer, who motioned for us to go ahead and leave the room. We walked passed a door marked, ADMINISTRATION.

* * *

Martha and I sat on the two beds in the Pharm's many bedrooms. I checked my watch and nodded to Martha, and we both got up and snuck out of the room and into a dimly lit hallway. When we got to the first intersection, and we decided wordlessly to go down the stairs.

**BE CAREFUL. I LOVE YOU**

I smiled fondly as I thought about Jack watching over me and keeping me safe, my own angle. Martha and I walked down the stairs and then walked down a hallway. Martha and I reached the door that was marked, ADMINISTRATION. I tried the door handle and then cursed when I realized it was locked.

**MOVE CLOSER**

I moved the lenses closer and started to smile as the combination appeared on the screen. I punched in the first number, 4, and then cursed again as I heard the distinct footsteps of two guards. Three more numbers appeared and I typed them in, 1-0-4. The guards are getting closer and Martha turned around to see the light of a torch coming closer. A few seconds later the last number, 0, appeared on my screen. I punched said number in and pulled Martha with through the door. We entered the room and closed the door just as the guards appeared. After a few minutes of us watching the boots standing outside our door, the boots turned and walked away. A computer sat in the office and Martha sat down and wiggled the mouse. The Pharm menu appeared I read it quickly.

**ACCOUNTS**

**ADMIN**

**BACKUP FILES**

**CLINICAL TRIALS**

**CORE SECURITY**

**EFFECTIVE DATA**

**ELA PENDING**

**LOG FILES**

**MANAGEMENT**

As Martha's mouse hovered over each option, a login screen appeared and she sat down. Something flashed across Martha's eyes, and she goes to the network and then goes to the firewall. The computer beeped and Martha clicked enter on the login screen, and then Martha let go of the mouse and I watched as Tosh had her fun. Images of the mosquito like bug appeared on the screen.

"The life cycle of the parasite. They call it the Mayfly." Martha whispered and I nodded, too amazed to speak.

"It's beautiful." I whispered back and Martha nodded.

"Martha and Karen, now we've got control, we can download all of this and go through it here. Get out of there pronto." Jack told us through the comms that we had on and Martha got up and we jogged to the door and checked the dark hallway that seemed clear. Once again, we were walking silently through the hallways and back up the stairs. We reached a door and looked through the glass when everything went to hell.

"**Break out in Zone A. All patrols to Zone A immediately." **Plummer's voice came from the PA system overhead. Alarms are blaring and red lights are flashing as Martha and I stared at each other.

"**Breakout in Zone A. Break out in Zone A. All patrols proceed with extreme caution. The escaped creature is extremely dangerous." **I drifted towards the window next to us to see guards running underneath it.

**GET TO SAFETY **

I rolled my eyes at Jack, I already knew that. Still, it's the thought that counts. Outside, the security guards split into two groups with one going one way and the other group going the other. Martha headed back to the stairs and we stopped midway and climbed out of a window that led to the roof. We scurried across and found a drain pipe that we slid down. The alarms continued to blare loudly, really loudly. Martha grabbed my hand, pulling me back to reality, and dragged me down the path on the side of the building only to stop in front of a gate and key pad, locked of course. The loud voice of a guard reached our ears.

"We're at section 12 - find it before it gets any further." Martha and I jumped towards the bushes and hid as the beam from a torch came from behind us.

"Down here, lads. Come on. Accessing Section 12 now, boss." A group of security guards came and ran to the gate where the lead swiped his card through the key pad. The group ran in with Martha and I trailing behind.

"Do not attempt to approach the creature, is that understood? Stun and sedate only, the creature is highly dangerous." Plummer's voice warned from ahead via radio.

"Understood. Come on, keep moving!" Guard Two said and we ran at a steady pace to two different paths.

"You, left. You, right." Guard Two ordered, and the group spilt into two different groups. Martha and I ran down one path, and we stopped near some trash bins to hear something growling and clicking behind us. Almost like we were in a movie, we turned around to see…a blinding flash of light.

Pain filled my sensitive eyes, and I fell to my knees, too blinded to see if Martha was okay.

"Shit, ow!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes furiously, removing the contact lenses in the process. Not caring about protocol, I tossed them away, my eyes still in some pain.

"Martha?" I asked the silent night, and my best friend groaned next to me. I started to make my way over to her, when a growling noise caught my attention. I looked up and saw a fully matured Mayfly turn the corner that Martha and I had run down mere minutes before. The Mayfly was huge, about the size of a fully grown human. Forgetting my pain, I stood up and walked into view, away from the trash bins that I had been hiding behind. Martha did the same, our awe guiding us. Guards ran down the other side, and we both turned to see a dart fly towards us. Martha's hit her in the neck, the same point where it hit me. We both fell to the ground, my eyes closed and then opened a crack to see a solider stepping over my body, and darkness covered me.

* * *

I awoke to find my wrists hanging above me, chained, and my feet a foot off the floor. Martha was strapped to a medical chair that was completely flat, and she was very much awake.

"Can I just explain? We got bored stuck in that room, so we went for a walk, and first that thing attacked us, and then your heavies assaulted us." Martha cried furiously.

"You don't owe any loyalty to Torchwood. Jack Harkness has treated you both in a criminally irresponsible way." Aaron Copley said.

"That's a lie!" I yelled over Martha, who had been saying:

"Who? I really don't understand!" My comment got more attention. Copley walked towards me and studied me.

"Well, you're awake Kathy." He said, and I glared at him.

"Let us go." I commanded darkly, not enjoying the current situation at all. It reminded me too much of the Master.

"We can't." He told me and then walked back to Martha's side.

"Don't bother. This is not an interrogation. Torchwood is irrelevant to us, not even a nuisance. In fact, they've done us quite a favor putting you in here. We've analyzed your test results - you really are something special." He sat down on the stool next to Martha's chair. He clicked a few buttons on his remote, and an image appeared on the monitor next to Martha.

"Do you know what lymphocytes are, Samantha?" Copley asked, completely ignoring me.

"A kind of white blood cell, part of the immune system." I sang from the wall, causing Copley to glare at me.

"Shut up." He ordered.

"Make me." His suddenly got up and walked over to me. I saw his fist fly up and I didn't cringe, even when his fist made contact with my face, and I blacked out again.

* * *

I woke once more, still chained up, to see sweat coming off of Martha, who was incoherent and gasping.

"What have you done with her?" I asked in horror, and Copley walked towards me.

"You should watch, this will be you next. Your body has been equally changed. What's it like in space Kathy?" Before I could make a scything remark, the door burst opened and Jack came in with his gun out, Owen right behind him.

"Hands above your head!" He demanded, and I smiled broadly as Copley turned away from me, his hands above his head. Owen moved to the side and took his backpack off.

"I'd put mine up, but they already are." I told Jack dryly, who gave me small smile, and then he saw Martha, who was still gasping.

"What have you done to her?" He asked in horror. Owen looked around the room and his eyes fell on a IV drip that was set up to Martha.

"Tell me that's not Reset!" Owen pleaded.

"She's survived the larval stage, the only subject ever to do so. Fascinating. Turns out these bugs practice sibling cannibalism. Only the strongest individual is left now. God knows what happens next." The horrible thing wasn't that Martha was going to die; it was how happy Copley was about it.

"Put a stop to this!" Owen yelled.

"I can't." Jack raised his gun and Copley turned to the bigger threat. "I don't know how." Martha gave a loud gasp and she looked worse from when Jack and Owen arrived.

* * *

The Mayfly started to move in her stomach, Owen watched helplessly and I buried my face into Jack's arms, happy to no longer be chained, but even more so that I didn't have to watch.

"Jack, this thing's killing her. I don't know what I can do." Owen pleaded, looking away from Martha to think.

"Owen, stay calm, there has gotta be something." I watched Owen carefully as he looked at his bag where the singularity scalpel was. Jack watched too, and his arms tightened around my waist in worry.

* * *

Jack listened intently to Ianto's conversation through comms; his face was full of pain.

"Understood, Ianto. Tell Tosh to go for total shutdown." He looked to Copley.

"This place is a torture chamber." He spat.

"I don't need to debate medical ethics with you." Aaron Copley said evenly despite the glare that he was receiving from Jack.

"You abused the Mayflies, you turned them into parasites!" Jack accused while Owen started to set up a syringe.

"We didn't understand how the Mayflies reproduced. We tried to limit the damage." Copley stated.

"What, by murdering people?" I jeered to him.

"They were going to die anyway. We're on the edge of the greatest discovery in history. It's gotta be worth a few sacrifices!" Owen injected Martha. "You must understand that, Jack, Kathy, you're involved in alien research." I growled deeply, and the room seemed to fill with energy that made the hair on the back of my neck raise. Jack felt it too, and rubbed his hand up in down my arm to calm me down.

"Not like this." I growled at Copley, who didn't care at all.

"We're closing this place down." Jack informed the sinister man.

"In your dreams. This is a state of the art, official facility." Copley stated.

"Oh, I'm not going to do it by sending a memo. We're in control of your IT systems. As we speak, we're crashing your data banks, wiping your records." I smirked at Copley, who finally had fear replacing the smug look on his face.

"That's cyber terrorism!" Copley yelled out.

"And that's just for starters. We're going to trip the systems of your fire, radiation and biohazard safety networks." Owen took out the singularity scalpel and started to calibrate it on Martha. "The power will cut, sprinklers will be activated, and a large part of this facility will be sealed and flooded with inert gases." Fear flooded Copley as he realized that Jack wasn't bullshiting.

"The aliens will die." Copley protested, and I got pissed.

"Die! They're already dead; this will save them from years of torture." I screamed at Copley. Electricity crackled from my fingers, and I was about to kill Copley, when Jack whirled me around and kissed me in a soothing manner. I instantly calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

"Jack, I need your help!" Owen called and Jack broke off the kiss and turned towards Owen. His arms leaving me only for his hand to latch onto mine. Martha convulsed and Jack and I ran forward on either side of her to press her into the bed. Only then did Jack see the singularity scalpel.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Jack shouted to Owen. My eyes flicked over to see Copley disappear, and I knew I won't find him again, that bastard.

"This is the only way we'll save Martha. I think I understand how it works." Owen didn't sound so sure…

"You'd better be sure because it's never worked before. Owen, are you sure it's safe?" Owen decided not to answer the question, which answered the question.

"Okay, Jack and Karen!" Jack and I stepped back and watched as Martha writhed around on the bed in obvious pain.

"Owen, tell me you're sure! You could kill her with that thing!" I begged to Owen, hoping that he wouldn't notice the tears running down my face. Once again, Owen didn't answer the question, instead he concentrated on the scalpel.

"We're losing her!" I screamed, and Jack came around and wrapped his arms around me. A flash of light and a buzzing noise as the Mayfly vanished from inside Martha, who surged upwards.

"Ah!" Martha cried out, and then fell back onto the chair with a loud thud, and she's out cold.

"What have you done?" Jack asked in horror as the dreaded long beep came out of the heart monitor. Owen looked at Jack and me with sorrow and, then Martha breaths deeply and coughs. Owen closed his eyes and breathed in with relief. As the beeping started up steadily I smiled down at Martha.

"Welcome back." I greeted, and she managed a weak smile.

"Let's get her out of here." Owen helped Martha get up, giving her his jacket, and helped Martha walk towards the door with Jack wrapping his arms around me. Jack and I headed towards the front door with Owen and Martha making their slow and steady way behind us.

"I am prescribing rest and recuperation for you, madam, and a few days in bed, preferably under my supervision." Owen flirted.

"Owen, I don't know how to break this to you - I've got a boyfriend." Martha told him, and I could tell she was holding back a laugh. Jack and I waited outside as Martha and Owen came out. Owen took his jacket off of Martha's shoulders.

"Yeah, but has he saved your life like I did?" Owen pressed.

"Um, yes, actually." Martha answered.

"Oh." Owen said weakly. I leaned against Jack, who smiled down at me but made no comment. The four of us made our way towards the car where Gwen was frisking Plummer. Jack looked at Tosh.

"Do it." He ordered and her screen changed from blue to red as:

**AREA LOCKED**

flashed across her screen.

**Facility shut down in progress.**

The warning rang through the area as all the lights went out.

**All personnel must evacuate immediately.**

Tears slid down Ianto's, Gwen's, and Tosh's cheeks as they thought of all the aliens who were left. Jack and I just stared in silence, taking comfort that the other was alive.

**Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately.**

The warning rang once last time, and then silence. Tosh finished locking down the facility. Jack turned to the others, his arm still wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Okay, let's go!" Jack told them, forcing himself to sound upbeat. We all head to the SUV and waited for Martha and Owen, who were the closet when Copley stepped out of the shadows, a gun in his hand, a gun that was trained on Martha.

"Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away?" Owen closed the SUV's door and stepped in front of Martha. "You've ruined everything I've worked for." I stepped next to Owen and shot him a look. We had always been good with working with each other.

"Now, let's not be stupid. Okay?" Owen and I edged closer. Behind us, Gwen had her gun out and Jack was staring at me in horror.

"We're all rational humans here, workers." Owen and I edged a little closer.

"I know you don't want to shoot..." Before Owen could finish his sentence, Copley's gun fired and the bullet hit Owen in his chest. Because of the close range, Owen went down onto the cement hard. Ianto started at the sudden noise and Tosh gave a loud gasp of horror.

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed to Copley, and the anger and electricity I had been holding back spilled out at him. He shook in pain as electric tendrils covered his whole body.

"Ah!" He yelled as he fell to his knees, and then he died. Behind me, all I could hear was Tosh's cries of anguish and Martha begging him to speak to her. Finally, she utters the words I knew that she would say.

"He's dead." She whispered hoarsely. I turned and walked over to him and sat down next to Owen's body.

"Oh Owen." I whispered. Ianto stared at Owen in shock, Gwen made a funny gasping noise, Martha and Tosh were sobbing, and Jack and I were numb as we gazed down at our friend, our co-worker.

* * *

**Right, the next chapter is Carol's POV and then it's Glinda's. Please review! **


	5. 4) Carol's Chapter: Alice Kills a Mortal

**Me: I'm in Italy! I own all plot changes to third Harry Potter book and my OCs.**

**Incase you didn't notice, I changed the dream scene because a jealous River Song wasn't working out. I love the relationship that I have figured out! **

* * *

Carol's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

The first month that Alice Dalek arrived at the Dursley household was like a game of hot potato with a bomb, Alice being the bomb. Dudley would run out of the room half the time, and the other half he would sit silently. Vernon wouldn't talk to her or even acknowledge her existence, and Petunia would do the same until Vernon was out of the house. Then Alice and her would chat for hours. Harry practically worshiped the ground she walked on because of her sword fighting skills. I actually liked her being here; it was nice to have someone to talk to about Time Lady stuff. Then the Fourth of July came, and things got complicated.

I woke up at eight am, and I stumbled into the bathroom that Harry, Alice, and I shared. My hands were bathed in sweet from my resent nightmare.

* * *

Nightmare!*****

_I was standing in a room full of the Doctor's old outfits; all of them were in a tube with a name written on it in curly golden handwriting. The first one starting on the left was the Doctor's first one._

_William Hartnell _

_Patrick Troughten _

_Jon Pertwee_

_Tom Baker_

_Peter Davison _

_Colin Baker _

_Sylvester McCoy_

_Paul McGann_

_Christopher Eccleston_

_David Tennent _

_Matt Smith_

_The rest were blackened out, and I didn't go closer. A woman appeared next to me, and I recognized her as River Song. She looked around the room quickly and then stalked towards the Eleventh Doctor's suit._

"_You are so stupid! You left the Mistress for a hundred years with Captain Jack Harkness, and then you get mad when we all meet and they flirt? They're like family, and she's pregna-" Before she could finish, I coughed. __She turned away from the suit that she had been yelling at and noticed me._

"_Keeper!" She exclaimed, and then screamed in pain as a woman appeared, her hands wrapped around River Song's throat. I leaned in closer, horrified when I realized that it was Alice. _

"_Where is she? Where is Alice Dalek?" Alice, or the woman who looked exactly like Alice, hissed into River's ear. _

"_I don't know." River choked out, and the woman let go and started towards me. _

"_You know, tell me or you'll never wake up again." The woman threatened. _

"_My house." I told her, terrified. The woman smirked at me. _

"_Do me a favor darling. Tell her that the Alice C. is coming back. She'll understand." With a crazy laugh, she whipped around and pulled out a gun. She started to shoot each of the suits twice, right where their hearts should be. With another crazy laugh, she shot the celling, making the room flood with the moon's light. A cybership zoomed above, and Alice C. was sucked onto it. _

"_Remember what I said!" She screamed down to me, and the dream ended. _

_Nightmare ends!****^^_

* * *

I gave an involuntary shiver as I remembered the dream. I turned off the water and stared at myself in the mirror. Despite the three months that have passed, I still wasn't use to how I looked. I had changed from long black hair and pale blue eyes to caramel hair, not blond but not brown, with gray, green, and blue eyes with a hint of gold. I had gone from being very pale to a having a tan. I use to have no blemishes, but now I had a small spray of freckles above my right ear. I was still the same person, right?

"Face it." I whispered to myself. "You are no longer the same person. You now love jelly babies and hot dogs. You use to hate that stuff." I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. They were lies.

A groan came from the bedroom startled me, and I poked my head out to see Alice stretching as she woke up. She glanced down and saw that she had changed out of her usual black leather jacket, black jumper, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots to a white tank top and TARDIS blue shorts.

"I'm blaming the Keeper." She decided. I hid back into the bathroom as she got dressed, and peaked my head out to see her pulling on her leather jacket. Then, she did the 'Weapons Check' as I called it. Her right hand went to her side and checked to make sure she had her favorite sword that she had gotten from Kronos. She then checked her left wrist and made sure that the four bracelets that each turned into a sword were in place. After her sword check, she slipped a hand inside her jacket and pulled out six knives, one was crusted with dried blood and she refused to use that one. With a smile as always, she replaced the knives in her right hand to the two guns she kept on the opposite side of her jacket. As always, she put the guns back in and then walked downstairs where she would proceed to make breakfast and then wake Harry and I up. Today, however, was different. As I followed her downstairs, I saw her open the front door and slip out. I ran back upstairs and changed into a white shite, skinny jeans, and my candy apple red and white converse, much like the Tenth Doctor's.

By the time I had finished with getting dressed, it took me five minutes to track down Alice, who was in…New York? Trying to figure out why she was there, I taped into my energy and teleported to her, earning myself a huge headache. Alice stood in an unfamiliar flat, staring at the dead body of a woman. A knife wound was in her head.

"Well, what is it? I got your message, where are you?" She asked the empty flat. A few second later, the fattest man I've ever seen appeared. He was completely bald with a white shirt that showed where he was sweating, lovely, and tacky shorts.

"I'm glad you came, though you've grown." He told Alice in a New York accent.

"So have you, and that's not a compliment. Where's my mom's ghost, she called me here…You pretended to call me here and now you want to kill me." The man nodded eagerly, not noticing Alice drawing her sword. She ran to him, he too shocked and fat to react fast enough and she cut his head off. With a grim smile, she stared down at the dying man.

"Have fun in hell." She hissed to him, and gasped in horror as he didn't turn to sand. Alice Dalek just killed a mortal man. Before I could leave, Alice's head snapped towards me, her eyes darkening from brown to a deep black that burned with hate.

"Who's there?" She yelled, and then she stalked towards me and yanked me up by my arm.

"What did you see?" She questioned, and when I didn't answer quickly, she shook me roughly. "What?" I swallowed and stared at her.

"You just killed a man, a mortal man." Alice shook her head.

"He was my step-father. He was brought back by Gaea. That man is a monster, and the world is better without him covering it with his filth." She spat the last bit. I nodded carefully, rather scared of Alice.

"Let's go home." She suggested softly, and we both departed and arrived to an angry Vernon Dursley.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Did you ask me to leave? No! Get back inside now!" He commanded, and Alice glared at him like she was thinking about choking him…my dream!

"Alice, I need to tell you something." I told her urgently when we got inside.

"What?" Alice asked, not really paying attention.

"Last night, I had this dream. There was a woman who looked exactly like you." I took a deep breath as Alice froze. "River Song was there too. She was yelling about…I'll tell you later…anyways; this woman appeared and started to choke River and she asked her were you are. When River didn't have the answer, she came to me and asked where you are. I told her, and she told me to give you a message." I took another breath, taking the opportunity to glance at Alice; she was still frozen in the same stance when I told her that the woman looked like her. "She told me to tell you that Alice C. is coming." Alice was rather tan in this form, and when all the color left her making her paler than Nico di Angelo, something was wrong.

"Alice C. is coming? Oh Gods, oh gods, oh gods." Alice swayed on the spot and then gave me a broken look. "Carol, no more leaving the house, same will go for Harry. The bane of my existence now knows where I am, this won't be good." Then she fell backwards and hit the carpeted floor with a thud.

* * *

**2 chapters for Alice/Carol, 1 chapter for Glinda, and 1 chapter for Karen. Next is Glinda. REVIEW!**


	6. 5) Glinda's Chapter: Stranger in My Bath

**Me: Two chapter in one day, wow.**

**Glinda: My chapters are really weird, but tell me what you think!**

**Me: I own my OCs, that's all! And plot changes.**

* * *

Glinda's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

It had been a month and three days since dad had jumped, and 27 days since the memorial service for him. The whole of Scotland Yard had been there, recalling fond memories of him sending texts to the press whenever they had gotten something wrong in a press conference. John had laughed along with everyone else, but he was forcing it. All he did was peak at me when he thought I wasn't looking. My lack of tears scared him, but I couldn't see the point in tears anymore. After the service, John and I had gone back to flat 221B. Ms. Hudson was still in the process of packing up some of dad's things that we could sell. Then today, John had asked if I wanted to go to dad's grave. Against my better judgment, I tagged along. When we got there, I walked down the familiar path to the grave. Unknown to John, I had snuck out three times to simply stare at the grave, and that's what John and I did. The emotions that I had failed to stow away started to fight each other, to hurt.

"I miss him so much." I whispered, and John placed an arm around me. The fact that I didn't flinch or step away from him was amazing. Recently, human contact with me wasn't good. I felt numb, cool and numb as I stared at the grave.

"I do too." John squeezed my shoulder tightly, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

When John had moved into dad's and mine flat, I didn't know what to think of him. Sherlock thought that he was great, but I was scared. A strange man moving into the room right next to yours, a little creepy. As time went on, he became my best friend. If I needed someone to joke around with, he was perfect to do so. He became my rock to stand on, and I did my best to do that for him, but I wasn't strong enough. When dad jumped, I hid my emotions from myself, and for a time that worked. I was cold and logical, and I found that the emotions no longer hurt. Then they fought, and I couldn't stop them from running in and messing up the barriers I had built around myself. We were at the second murder case, and I started to cry. The anger at my father, the hurt and the anger at me broke through. Within seconds, John was there, rocking me back and forth, soothing me as I sobbed. Ever since then, my emotions have been at battle. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm a sobbing mess. The only things I had left were fact and logic, and that's what I turned to now as I spoke.

"Nico's coming to stay for the rest of the summer." The words felt empty because I've used them so often.

"I know." John stated simply, giving my arm another squeeze. I felt like I was teetering on a cliff. If I fell, I would fall into a black hole, no way back. Part of me wanted to dive in, the other wanted to run. I stepped forwards slightly and stared at the grave, John stepped backwards, trying to give me respect.

"Dad, I know you said you lied to everyone, but I know you're wrong. You taught me so much, a fool lies to people, and you were no fool. You once told me that miracles never happen that they weren't possible, but you were a miracle yourself. Please, be that wonderful miracle again and come back. Come back to me." My voice broke, and John came beside me and wrapped one arm tightly around me. Without a word, we walked home, me holding back tears.

Three hours later, Nico shadow traveled onto the front step and rang the doorbell. I came down the stair, my auburn hair was still in a messy bun held back by a gray clip, my emerald green eyes were tinged red from crying, and my clothes. I wore a gray jumper that was torn in several places and matching sweats. I also wore fuzzy pink and purple slippers that didn't go with anything I was wearing. Usually, John would answer the door, but he and Ms. Hudson were out selling some of dad's things. Expecting the mail, I pulled open the door to see Nico di Angelo and a blond girl with hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her gray eyes were fierce as she glared at me; her lips looked like they had forgotten to smile. She wore an orange t-shirt and jeans and she looked like she was eighteen. Nico wore his usual avatar jacket and black jumper along with jeans. He was fiddling with his skull rings nervously. His eyes widened when he saw me while the blond girl's narrowed.

"Who are you?" I asked her, not making any offer to let the girl in. Our eyes met, and they locked into battle.

"Annabeth Chase." She practically growled. Her eyes never moved or blink for a few more seconds before she turned to look at Nico, who was still fiddling with his rings.

"Annabeth is from Camp Half-Blood. She'll be staying with us and going to Hogwarts this school year." He told me in his silky voice. My eyebrows rose as I stepped aside.

"I won't keep you waiting. I just like knowing who's coming into my home, that's all." If Annabeth had heard me, she didn't show it. Once Nico was inside, I closed the door and rounded on her.

"Who did you lose?" I asked, and Nico groaned quietly at the question. Annabeth stared at me in shock, so I continued.

"The way you glare at everyone, and you don't talk. I'm experiencing the same thing now. Who was it? It was someone you love, and the way you're searching every corner of this flat makes me think that the person isn't dead, that person has disappeared and you're searching for him. Yes him, boyfriend to be exact. You're not wearing any makeup, but the subtle little marks that come from wearing makeup are there. You didn't care about what other people thought, only what he thought. Now that he's gone, you don't see the point in wearing makeup. In fact, I bet you slept in those clothes, because they are really wrinkled." I stopped and titled my head down and then to the right, asking dad what he thought when I remembered, he was gone. The please smirk I had on my face fell off, and I whipped around and ran upstairs.

Rule 1, never let anyone see you cry. That rule is important, hence why it's rule 1. Instead of running into my bedroom, I ran to my bathroom and clenched my hands around the sink, turning my knuckles white. I slowly moved my head up and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red; my face was white making my hair stand out like blood on snow.

"Crying is useless." I told myself, and I could almost see a cliff rising in front of me. The black hole swirled underneath it. "Emotions are useless, they will only hurt." I could see myself standing on the edge, torn by two different winds. "I don't need them." I walked forwards on the cliff so now I'm standing on the edge, balancing. "I will never need them." I jumped off the cliff and into the black hole. All my emotions swam through me.

"Hello!" Alice Dalek was leaning next to me on the sink, startling me from my image. She wore all silver, and in her hand was a gun that she was lazily pointing at me.

"Alice…?" I asked, but Alice made no answer. "Here's how it's going to work. I'm going to shoot you with this. It'll take away all emotions. You want that, don't you?" She held out a small pin. I stared at the pin, and nodded.

"Great, just hold still." She loaded the small pin into her gun, and shot it at my neck. It felt like a mosquito bit me, and I stared at her.

"When will the emotions leave?" Alice laughed lightly.

"By the end of the school year they'll be completely gone. They'll leave one by one. Bye-bye!" She waved with just her fingertips, and disappeared.

* * *

**So, Glinda is becoming a Cyberman!**


	7. 6) Karen's Chapter: Let's Kill Death

**Me: I'm in Florence, Italy coughing horribly and watching Ted with my dry heaving father.**

**10th Doctor: Eh! I glowed and changed into a twat who's leaving!**

**Alice: Question, where are the reviews? **

**The Keeper: Calm down Alice, they'll come. **

**Glinda: Poll on profile about me, go and vote or vote in reviews.**

**Me: I own my OCs and plot changes to the third Harry Potter book.**

* * *

Karen's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I felt numb, completely numb. Owen was dead. It had only been 24 hours, and Martha was preparing his autopsy. She pulled off the sheet that covered his body revealing his naked and cold chest. Martha reached up and fiddled with the microphone before speaking.

"The time is 2130. This is Doctor Martha Jones." I looked over to at Gwen, Ianto, and Tosh. Jack was missing, and that worried me. Tosh gave a small sob and I reached out and squeezed her hand comfortably.

"Autopsy on Owen Harper, Caucasian, age 27. Torchwood Officer 565. Time of death witnessed at approximately 2030. Autopsy begins." She pulled down the mask she had on and raised the largest knife she could find. Tosh's grip on my hand tightened, Gwen moaned softly, and Ianto closed his eyes at Martha brought the knife down…

"_Stop! _Nobody touches him till I get back, is that clear?" Jack had pulled back the curtain that separated the autopsy area and the hallway that led to the armory right before the knife could touch Owen's skin.

"I'm going with you!" I shouted as I raced after him. Behind us, Martha is still holding the knife and Tosh, Ianto, and Gwen are all staring at Jack and I with their mouths open in shock.

* * *

Jack drove wildly until we stopped at a large iron gate. Jack and I rushed out of the van and climbed over the fence and into a yard where Jack led me through a maze to get to a door that he pounded his fist on. When we got no one, he simply kicked down said door and dragged me through hallways until we made it into a hazy room. Looking back to make sure I was okay, even though his hand was clenched tightly around mine, Jack accidently bumped into a man, drawing unwanted attention to us. A large, burly security guard dressed in all black stopped us by placing a not so gentle hand on Jack's chest.

"Whoa." His voice was really deep. Jack stopped in frustration, his grip on my hand tightened. I scanned the room, which was actually a bar, and noticed a little girl siting a booth. She glanced towards us, and she smiled softly.

"It's all right." On the table in front of her were a bunch of tarot cards. One was a knight, and I as I strained my eyes to look at it, I realized that the knight looked a lot like Jack. The one next to it looked like fighter in traditional Greek battle armor. Her helmet was up and it showed a face that looked like the Mistress. "I've been looking forward to seeing the Captain again." She showed Jack and I the two cards, and Jack didn't smile. Jack led me over to the girl and she stared at me in shock.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your lovely friend. She was rather nice, and I hate making people cry like I did with her." The girl told us as we sat down. All the while, her small hands were sorting the cards.

"We didn't come to talk about the Mistress. You know why I'm here. Can you see where it is?" His voice took on an urgent tone at the end. The girl gave him a reproachful look.

"You'll owe me a favor." She told him, and Jack leaned forwards in answer.

"Well?" He asked, and I felt like I had stumbled in a conversation that dated back hundreds of years ago. Jack and this little girl knew each other for a long time. The little girl flipped over a card, revealing a stone church.

"They hid it in a church?" He said, incredulous. The girl shook her head.

"No." She put the church card down. "When the people found out what it could do, they built the church on top of it." My eyes widened. Whatever this was, it wasn't good. Jack got up wordlessly, his hand reaching out and taking mine tightly.

"If I told you not to use it, would you listen?" Jack stopped and looked back at her.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Jack and I headed out. As I looked back, I saw the little girl holding a card that had DEATH written on it.

"I do. That's the problem." The girl's said, her voice ringing in my ears even though I was well out of the bar.

* * *

Jack and I drove to an old church that looked dark and imposing, though not as dark as Jack. I was use to his flirty nature, but this silent and dark one scared me. A wooden sign creaked in the sudden wind, and as we passed it on our walk to the doors, Jack kicked it over viscously, leaving me to see the words, St. Mary's Church, lying on the ground. He opened the door and the only thing that helped us to see was the twin beams of lights from our torches. We walked in slowly and then we made our way through the church that was left behind. People left because they couldn't stand the evil leaking from all around, or that's what I guessed. As we walked, I noticed the upside down pews and the huge and heavy bell that was tipped over on the floor. A noise, a growl, split the silence. Jack and I covered the light from our torches quickly, and when our eyes adjusted, I could just make out a mass of bodies on the ground.

"Homeless?" I guessed to Jack.

"No. Weevils." Jack told me, and I bit back a groan as I realized that we were in a church with a mass of sleeping weevils.

Jack squeezed my hand tightly, and I could just make out his eyes closing and flashing open with renewed determination. With him guiding me, Jack and I made it through the maze of weevil slowly. Every now and then, he would turn on his torch for a quick look and to get his bearings straight. We carefully placed our feet in the small open areas in-between the tightly knight spaces. I put my foot down in the exact place where his one and I felt a hairy arm wrap around my ankle. I bit back a scream and tapped Jack's arm, refusing to use words. Jack turned around and I could feel his burning gaze as he tried to understand why I needed his help, with a simple nod to my foot, he understood.

"Pull it out." He hissed to me, and I nodded, my eyes on the weevil the whole time as I pulled out my foot. The weevil continued to sleep, and I smiled at Jack gratefully. He turned around and guided me towards a wooden chest at the front of the church. We made it over and he looked back to make sure that the weevils were still asleep and snoring, after a short pause, Jack opened the chest. Instead of finding something evil, we found doll parts. Jack and I stepped backwards, our feet both steeping on metal cans behind us. The can rattled next to the others, making a very large clatter that seemed louder than it would usually be because of the silence. The weevils continued to snore away, they are loud snorers. Jack stepped forwards while I remained where I was. He started to dig through the chest, not finding whatever. While he dug through the junk, sunlight started to filter through the wall. Jack pulled his head out of the chest and searched the wall, finding nothing. He slowly walked behind the wall and saw something. Motioning for me to come over, he pointed to a box that was out of mine and his reach. To my horror, he started to climb the wall, his footing was good up until he was almost there. One of his feet hit a key on a piano board, sounding a very loud note that woke the weevils, who changed from snoring to growling. Wasting no more time, Jack grabbed the box, jumped down, and yanked me through the weevils and out of the church.

* * *

The hub was silent. Martha had changed out of her medical clothes and into normal ones, and was sitting on the couch next to Ianto. The alarm blared as Jack and ran through the cog door and into his office.

"Jack, Karen…?" Gwen called after us. When we made no reply, she followed us into Jack's office where he promptly put the mysterious box on his desk and opened it. There sat a metal glove for the left hand. My eyes widened.

"Is that the glove?" I asked, and Jack shook his head.

"It's the other one." He said, saying his first words since the bar. Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Martha all walked in.

"What have you two got?" Gwen questioned. In answer, Jack reached into the box and took out the glove.

"Oh, my god." Tosh stated simply.

"You can't use it. Not after Suzie." Ianto begged, and Jack shook his head.

"I'm not, it doesn't like me. Karen is. She's bringing Owen back." My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" Jack laughed at my question and gave me a large hug.

"I'm always serious when it comes to you." He flirted in my ear. I nodded softly, and Jack grabbed my hand and once again, we were running to the autopsy room.

"Are you really going to use that after what happened the last time? Karen, Jack, the gloves are dangerous. At best it'll give us two minutes. At worst…who knows what will happen. It almost drove the Mistress insane, what if it does the same to Karen?" Gwen yelled, her Welsh voice coming through more as she grew angry.

"It's not up for debate." Jack stated simply.

"What if the glove doesn't work for her? It doesn't work for anyone else except me, and I'm not using it again." Gwen argued. Jack hooked up the monitor and it started the long beep as it picked up Owen's not beating heart.

"She won't give it any choice. Okay, if you've got anything you need to say to Owen, now is your chance." Jack handed me the glove and I slipped it onto my left hand. It was cold, and I felt like I was holding a bomb. No one made a sound as I put Owen's head in my hand. I closed my eyes and looked up as I concentrated, trying to make a connection. Electricity crackled, and I saw Owen's POV of his death. The memories started to grow stronger.

"Owen…its Jack. Can you hear me?" Jack asked from beside me. I opened my eyes, trying to pull him through. Ianto looked at Jack and I shook his head.

"I'm not getting any vital signs." He told us. I started to sweat as I struggled.

"Owen, it's me, Karen." I started, and then I felt life flow from the glove and into Owen. "He's coming, he's coming!" I yelled to everyone, elated by bringing my friend back to life. Loud electric pulses sounded. Owen opened his eyes and screamed, loud and long. The sudden noise shocked everyone.

"Aahh!" He yelled, and Martha gasped.

"Oh, my God!" No one else spoke, too use to this reaction.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, God I'm shot, he shot me!" Owen cried out.

"Owen, listen to me, we don't have long." I told him soothingly, but it didn't work.

"Where am I? This isn't the hospital, this is the autopsy room." I put the back of my hand on Owen's cheek, trying to calm him down. "What am I doing here?" He mumbled. Owen turned his head suddenly and saw the glove. "Karen, oh, no! What's that? What's that?" Owen yelled frantically.

"The resurrection glove. We lost you, but Karen brought you back." Jack explained next to me.

"How long have I got?" Owen asked, still frantic but calming down.

"We're at thirty seconds and counting." Ianto told him.

"Oh, no. Jesus. Really?" Owen said, and smiled slightly.

"Okay guys, say your goodbyes." I told the Torchwood team and Martha. Owen mumbled something that I couldn't make out. When no one rushed forwards, I looked at Gwen.

"Gwen." I invited, but she remained mute. Ianto checked the stop watch he held.

"Gwen, no offense, but I've only got two minutes to live!" Owen told her, not warmly.

"Tosh!" I shouted, and Tosh rushed to the table and leaned down.

"I'm gonna miss you." She leaned in closer and her voice dropped to where only I could hear her. "And I love you. I always have." I smiled slightly. The thing that ruined the moment was my clueless boyfriend.

"Owen, I need the code for the alien morgue. You're the only one who knows it." Owen looked at Jack, incredulous.

"You brought me back for that? For that?!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled to him.

"Oh, Jack, Karen, it's 231165." Ianto repeated the number to himself to remember.

"Okay?" Owen asked, a small hitch in his breath.

"Sorry, and to help you prepare. We know what death is. We want you to be ready." I told him. I grabbed one of Owen's hands with Jack holding the other.

"There's nothing. Just ... just darkness." Owen said weakly.

"Two minutes." Ianto warned.

"Jack, Karen ..." Owen stuttered out.

"Be brave!" Jack and I warned in unison. Owen prepared himself.

"Owen!" Jack yelled just as the monitor flat lined. I let go of Owen's head, my hand still in his. Tosh was quietly crying. Owen wasn't breathing, his eyes were closed. I closed my eyes, and Jack put his free hand on my shoulder

"I'm really gonna need my hands back." Owen muttered to us. I opened my eyes in wonder and look at Owen to find his eyes meeting mine.

"Owen?" I asked. Tosh let out a gasp, Gwen had her hand over her mouth, and Martha was holding onto the railing for support. Ianto checked his stopwatch.

"Two minutes, twenty." He reported. I backed further away from Owen with Jack coming over to stand beside me. The glove was still on my hand, and he carefully touched the glove's palm.

"Look, I'm not using the glove." I told everyone.

"But I'm still here." Owen pointed out.

"Oh, here we go again." Ianto groaned. I shot the glove a look and shuddered at its cold metal. I took it off and throw it at the level above where Gwen was standing. It landed with a clatter on the ground right next to Gwen's feet, which backed away. Owen sat up, panting. We all stared at him.

"Maybe I cheated it somehow. Maybe ... I wasn't meant to die so I'm being kept alive. Ah, somebody pass me my pants, please. Whoa!" He looked down and noticed the fatal bullet wound in his chest.

"Uhh ..." His eyes widened at the gaping hole. Jack, Ianto, and I went over and tended to Owen while everyone else stayed away.

"It's okay. I hate to say it, but ... you'll get used to it." Jack comforted him. I rubbed his back comforting.

* * *

In the workstation, Owen was finally clothed and trying to listen to his pulse in his usual chair. The whole Torchwood Team plus Martha all crowed around him.

"My God. No heartbeat. There's no pulse." He told us, stunned.

"Owen, you can't lead the investigation." Martha reasoned, trying to get him to not investigate how he came back to life.

"Why not?" Owen grumbled.

"Because you're the subject of it, and because ... you're dead." Martha reasoned.

"Are you sure about that?" Owen argued.

"Yes, I'm sure." Martha told him. Owen pointed to the computer monitor in front of him, Gwen, who was sitting in the chair behind it, got up and moved backwards.

"Well, I'm okay. Look, there's electrical activity in my brain." His hand hovered over the outline of his head and brain where, sure enough, there was electrical activity.

"That shouldn't be possible." Martha gasped.

"Well, I'm still here and actually, I feel amazing!" Owen laughed a bit.

"So, where's the power coming from?" Martha wondered, and Gwen stepped forwards, as much as she dared to anyways.

"Suzie survived because she was draining energy from me. Owen could be doing the same to Karen." Everyone stared at me, I blushed deeply and Jack came over and placed his hand in mine, not helping my blush leave.

"I feel fine." I reassured them, and they didn't believe me. Soon, Tosh and Gwen had me in a chair and Tosh was running a hand-held monitor up my arm. I still had yesterday's clothes on, and my red jumper's sleeve was pulled up and my jeans still had dabs of Owen's blood on them.

"The Philemon filter detects biochemical energy." Martha nodded, keeping up. "It's how we knew Suzie was draining Gwen." Martha watched, interested.

"And?" Martha asked after several seconds.

"Nothing. There's no connection between them. It's not ...Karen." I smirked at them, pulling my sleeve down.

"I told you. I feel fine." I said.

"So what's keeping me ticking? The energy in my brain must be coming from somewhere." Owen pointed out, giving me an odd look. Tosh was about to voice her opinion when Ianto walked in, the box was in his hand, and I knew that it wasn't empty. When it passed Gwen, she shuddered lightly.

"This glove is different to the other one. Maybe different gloves do different things?" Martha's eyes widened at the mention of, 'the other one.'

"How many are there?" Martha asked, with worry in her voice.

"Two. Well, they do tend to come in pairs." Martha rolled her eyes.

"We fished the first one out of the harbor last year." Ianto explained.

"But where does it come from, originally?" Martha pressed.

"Good question. The Mistress and I found it; she sensed it because of her…powers. She would barely touch it, and when she did, she would start screaming in pain. It almost drove her insane. She told me that it was Rassilon's gauntlet. He had four made. Two pairs for killing, and two pairs for bringing life. In the final days, he would use to the two we have to bring certain Time Lords/Ladies back to life just so they can fight and get killed. He wasn't a nice man." Jack finished lamely. I smiled at him, barley noticing Gwen slip away. Owen looked down at his own hand, stunned.

"I really don't like those gloves." He muttered weakly. Jack nodded, and we all fell silent until Jack clapped his hands.

"Owen, I don't need to tell you that you're under quarantine." Owen rolled his eyes.

"You don't, and yet, you still do." He muttered. Jack gave me a knowing look, and we went to his office.

* * *

Once inside, he locked the door, pulled down all the blinds and stared at me. He was sitting behind his desk and I sat on the other side.

"You feel…okay, right?" He asked, and I nodded. Jack gave me a small smile and he got up and I did the same. We were both standing, facing one another. He wrapped his arms around me and into a comforting hug. My face was pressed against his chest, and I could hear his heard beating. He leaned down and I leaned up and we kissed for a few seconds until he broke away.

"Make a mental note." I told him, and he nodded. Now wasn't the time to get kissy, or go any further.

"Will you help Martha with Owen, you know how he gets." Jack asked, going into boss mode. I gave him a small nod and then smirked.

"Don't you forget that mental note." I teased, but was serious all the same.

"I won't." He promised, and I felt my smile grow at the ideas that ran through my head.

Martha and I walked into the autopsy room, where Owen was sitting on the table. I was struggling not to laugh at Martha's expression, which was supposed to be serious but to me was hilarious.

"You're kind of cute when you frown." Owen flirted, and I slapped him.

"Ow! I meant Martha, not you." He protested, and I slapped him again. "Ow! I'm dead, you know." I just raised my hand threateningly. Owen winced, but smirked at me none the less. We had a complex relationship. He would flirt, I would slap, and we were friends.

"The energy from the glove is spreading out through your body, changing its composition. If you keep this on, we should be able to monitor changes as they happen." Martha said with a frown at Owen and I. As she spoke, she secured a monitor on Owen's wrist.

"You've stopped flirting with me. I mean, it's all right. I wouldn't flirt with me in my condition either, but ... uh, is it still necrophilia if I'm conscious?" I barked a laugh, but Martha didn't smile. Instead, she heaved a sigh and studied Owen.

"What was it like? To die?" I gave Martha an expression that was full of pity. When I first joined Torchwood, I had just come through the Time Vortex. That should have killed me, but it didn't. If it wasn't for the Mistress and Jack, I would have gone crazy. The first time I died, it was because of Owen. Jack had employed me only the night before, and he had already updated the software so that my eye print was needed also. He had shot Jack, and then he shot the Mistress. I had grabbed his gun, and he shot me on reflex. And then I woke up. Jack and the Mistress were gone; they had gone to go kill the beast that had come out of the Rift. I remember what it was like, to die; I was standing, waiting for the boat.

"I don't think I should say." Owen told her, and I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Why not?" Martha pressed.

"'m not sure the living should know ... "the living..." It might change the way you live your life." Owen explained.

"You tell me right now, Owen" Martha pushed. I sighed, she wouldn't like the results. Owen walked over and examined some x-rays.

"It's hard to describe, there aren't the words for it. It's like, er ..." Martha sat in a free chair while I leaned against the wall.

"What?" She asked gently.

"There was a light. Tiny speck of light. And I was rushing towards it, like down a corridor. Then it glowed brighter and brighter ... then suddenly there were these gates ... these big pearly gates ..." Martha rolled her eyes and got up while I laughed. "... and there was this old geezer and he said you've been a very naughty boy." Owen stopped and chuckled while I continued to laugh.

"Idiots!" She told us. She turned and picked up her clipboard and started to write about it.

"There was nothing, well, not that I can remember. Suzie said it was different, and the Mistress said something totally different." I stared at Owen intently.

"What did the Mistress see?" Martha wondered.

"She saw her whole life on replay. She could feel every touch and every emotion, and then she was standing in front of a man, he wore a cloak made out of people's faces. He smiled down at her and offered her his hand like she was little. They walked into a black castle, and he offered her a seat in throne next to his. She said it was Hades, but I don't believe that." Thunder boomed loudly outside and I gave Owen a look as his eyes widened. "Sorry." He muttered, and the thunder stopped.

"What did Suzie see?" I asked, and Owen gave me a grateful glance.

"She said there was something beyond life, something in the darkness, something moving." Owen wobbled suddenly and lost his balance. He fell, hitting the tray behind him. Martha and I rushed forwards to help him. He started to get up, but falls backwards suddenly. His eyes are still open, but he's turning around in a circle.

"Karen!" He yelled, his hands are on my arm, and I shiver at his touch. He's cold, ice cold, and his grip his getting tighter in fear. He gasped, and his grip grew ever tighter, boarding on painful.

"Mar- Martha-a-a!" He shouted out. His grip tightening some, Owen fell to the ground with me falling right next to him. I let out a gasp of pain from the cement floor and Owen's ever tightening grip. The grip only grew tighter as Owen started to twitch, his free hand batting the air, like he's batting away something.

"Ah, Karen, Martha!" He shouted. His voice grew louder as he screamed, "Aahh!" I looked at Martha desperately, and she started to scream for help. Still twitching, I started to help Owen get back on his feet. His hand was still gripped around my arm so tightly, that his knuckles were slowly turning white. His other hand reached out and grabbed the metal autopsy table, clutching it for dear life.

"Ahh! Jack! Help! We need help! Now!" Martha screamed, and not a moment later, Jack rushed in.

"Don't let me die." Owen yelled, and I blinked, really confused. My back hurt, and so did my left arm where Owen's right hand was holding it, making it slowly turn blue.

"What's happening?" Jack yelled, his eyes searching the room until they fell on me. He grabbed Owen, who let go of my arm and began to struggle against Jack, like he was fighting an invisible enemy.

"He just collapsed. Owen! Owen, can you hear me? Calm down." I told him. Owen instantly stopped struggling and clutched to Jack's arm, the same way he clutched to mine.

"I was in the darkness. There was something, something ..." Owen whimpered.

"What?" Jack and I asked, shocked.

"What did you see?" Martha pressed. Owen shuddered at the mere thought as he struggled for the words.

"I don't know. It was waiting for me." Owen whined, and then he started to sob brokenly into Jack, who rubbed his back soothingly.

"This way." Jack said gently, and he led Owen out, leaving Martha to tend to my arm.

* * *

A few hours later, the whole team was in the conference room again, all gathered around the glass table and sitting in the comfy leather chairs, except for Jack, who wasn't letting go of me. So he was standing, one hand on my shoulder, a constant weight.

"Owen's body's undergoing some kind of transformation. His cells aren't decaying, they're changing." Martha explained to us. I glanced towards Owen, who looked alarmed.

"Into what?" I asked Martha.

"An energy I can't identify. But it's growing, all the time. He's about 40% something else." She pulled up an image of Owen's body. 40% of his body was glowing with an energy that didn't look good.

"I don't feel any different." Own protested.

"We need to find out where this energy's coming from." Jack decided.

"Presumably it's the same place as the glove, which, the Mistress said was from Gallifrey. She also told me that it channels hell, bringing back people from the void sort of thing. At the time it was one of her, 'bad days,' so I don't know how reliable that information was." Tosh told the team.

"Owen said he went somewhere when he collapsed. Could the energy and the glove come from the same dark place?" Gwen wondered.

"What are we talking about? Another dimension? Parallel universe? Gallifrey?" Jack asked. Owen raised his hand, looking annoyed.

"Yes, guys, I'm still here." Owen reminded us. Jack shot him a look.

"Sorry." Jack apologized.

"Okay, you said there was something in the darkness, waiting for you." I mentioned.

"Yeah. I felt it; I didn't see it." Owen agreed.

"Where do you think you went?" Jack inquired.

"Don't know." Owen admitted with a shake of his head. Everyone fell silence as we thought.

A few minutes later, we all went to our workstations. Gwen and Martha left first, then Owen with Tosh and Ianto behind him, and then Jack and I walked out, our hands connected.

"So, what now?" Martha inquired.

"Ianto, check our internal system readings for any dimensional anomalies in the last hour." Jack commanded the Welsh man.

"Will do." Ianto promised, and started to work on it. Owen continued to walk away, and Tosh watched him for a few minutes, an emotional battle inside her.

"Go get your man." I whispered to her, and she grinned.

"Owen!" She called, and I smiled as she went to go talk to the man that she has had a crush on for years. Whatever she said to him, made him leave and go up the spiral staircase and towards the bathroom. I shot her a look, and then followed Owen to the bathroom.

* * *

Turns out I was wrong about the bathroom. Owen headed towards the lab where he clenched his hands against the sink, bracing himself, as he thought. That's when I heard it, a soft voice, defiantly not Owen's slid out of his mouth.

"_Melenkurion ..." _Owen hissed. I jumped at the noise and crept in. Owen's eyes were wide and unstaring at he turned around the room, looking for something that I had the feeling he couldn't see.

"Owen?" I asked hesitantly, no answer.

"_Abatha ..." _He spat, sort of louder. Owen looked around, and I crept closer, until I was standing in front of him, waving my hand in his face. One of his hand reached out and grabbed my arm in the same spot that he had grabbed mere hours before.

"Owen, can you hear me?" I asked, and his hand squeezed tighter.

"_Duroc ..." _Owen said, his voice at normal volume.

"_Minas ..." _The voice was raspy, deep and dark. Very looked around again.

"Owen, are you okay." I was properly worried. If this went on any longer, then I was going to start yelling for anyone.

"_Mill Khabaal."_ He finished, and then started to gasp for breath. He turned around, and I saw with a lot of discomfort that his warm brown eyes have changed to an oily black. He was distorted as he spoke again in the same voice as before.

"_Melenkurion abatha ... duroc minas mill khabaal!" _Owen gasped again and let go of my arm while I rubbed it.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, looking at the mirror, checking his eyes. They were normal, and then he ran out of the bathroom. I growled, and started after him. Something was seriously wrong with him, and I wasn't about to let him rush off by himself.

"Owen, wait!" I yelled, following him.

Owen and I walked the street, correction, Owen was walking the streets while I was following him. He stalked straight into a night club and went to the bar, I sat at the bar stool next to him and ordered a drink while he did the same. I looked around the bar and saw an anime grim reaper on the monitor. We drank more while I watched a Hen Night Girl walk in wearing a halo and angel wings. She went straight over to us, noticing our dark mood.

"Smile, it won't kill you." She prodded Owen, completely ignoring me. Owen just rested his chin on his hands and elbow on the bar contour and padded no attention to Hen Girl. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "You're gorgeous, you are." I made a gagging noise and the Hen Girl shot me a dark look, and Owen grabbed her and kissed her. She slipped on hand down his pants.

"Don't you like me?" She panted out. Owen pushed her away, disgusted, though not as disgusted as I was.

"Get off me." He growled, turning his back to her. He shot me a look.

"No blood. Brilliant." He said sarcastically, and got off the bar stool and made his way through the dancing bodies with me behind him.

"What?" A voice said.

"What have I-" Another voice protested.

"Oi!" One other said as we made our way through the crowd, and straight into Jack.

"How did you find us?" Owen asked, I beamed stupidly. Jack simply grabbed Owen's right hand and lifted it up, displaying the wrist band monitor. Owen pushed Jack, the latter of which didn't say anything, so Owen pushed him again.

"Do you know what you've done?! You don't care about me. You brought me back for an alarm code!" Owen stated. I felt guilt rising from my stomach. We brought Owen back for our own needs, and here he was, suffering from some weird energy taking him over. Owen turned away from Jack, and Jack grabbed his jacket, pulling Owen back.

"That is not why we brought you back." Jack said calmly.

"Have you any idea what it means to know that your life is over?!" Owen began to shout. "That THAT was it?! That is Owen Harper's contribution to the world! You idiot!" He finished, his chest rising, and then Owen made a very bad mistake.

Owen took a swing at Jack, who stepped side Owen's punch easily and grabbed ahold of Owen and slammed him against the bar, breaking glass.

"Jack, Owen!" I yelled, trying to move their attention off of their rising fight, it didn't work.

"Watch it!" Jack growled. Three bouncers, hearing the sound of breaking glass, ran over and grabbed Owen, Jack, and me roughly.

"Get off me! Get off me, Jack! Get off me!" Owen yelled, struggling.

"Oi, why do you want me?" I asked, as the bouncer tightened his grip.

"Be careful with her…and him!" Jack yelled, the last part added as an afterthought. The three bouncers made their way to the doors and threw us out.

"Get off me you meat head, get off!" Owen yelled, as we all landed on the cement. Jack went over and helped me up, his brow furrowing as he saw the large bruise on my arm from Owen. A police car pulled up, and a police officer got out of the car.

"Look, that's enough!" Jack shouted.

"Let go of me!" Owen spat as the police officer grabbed him.

"Calm down, Zoe." The officer said, not caring and sounding rather bored.

"Look, mate. I'm Torchwood." Owen protested.

"Yeah, of course you are, and I'm MI5." The officer said sarcastically. Owen pushed the officer, and the officer grabbed Owen tighter and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him roughly against a brick wall.

"Agh! Ahh!" Owen yelled as more police officers arrive. Jack came over and put his arm protectively around my waist.

"I'm Owen Harper. I work for Torchwood on special ops." Owen complained.

"Special ops? What's he on about? Special needs more like it!" Jack and I laughed together. One of the officers "kindly" led us to his car while the other struggled with Owen.

"Come on. Come on, that's enough!" the officer snapped, slamming Owen's face onto the car.

Finally the officers forced Owen into the car, Jack still had his arm around my waist, and I leaned into him.

* * *

The officers stuffed us into a cell for the night, though why I was there was beyond me. Owen was still putting a fuss up.

"You call that number, you speak to Police Constable Gwen Cooper! Better yet, speak to DI Dalek!" I want to make a complaint!" Owen yelled, slamming his hands against the door and peaking his head out of the small window. Owen kicked the door while Jack and I sat on the small seat and watched him.

"Enough!" Jack roared as Owen leaned against the door. "Your dead!" Owen headed for his own seat, across from Jack and mine. "You break your ankle, what are the chances it'll knit back together? You want to add a wheelchair to your prob ..." Owen sat opposite of Jack and I, and his stomach gurgled audibly. "Problems?" Jack finished his min-rant with a question. Owen looked down at his stomach and twisted his hips. His stomach sloshed and I made a face as Jack looked at Owen with the latter looking back.

* * *

Owen was upside down with Jack watching him and me burring my face into Jack's side.

"I forgot ... my digestive system's shut down." Owen said, standing on his head. "That alcohol I drank is, uh, just going to sit in my stomach, it won't go anywhere." Owen explained.

"Couldn't you just stick your fingers down your throat?" Jack suggested.

"I'm dead. It's just another one of those things. The gag reflex – I lost it in the process." Owen panted.

"Hang on, hang on. If I can just ... line up my esophagus, I ..." Owen's stomach sloshes and gurgles and the liquid shoot out of his open mouth. Jack shifted, pulling his feet up while I was grateful that I was curled up on the seat.

"Oh! Oh, that is the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen! And I know disgusting." Jack said, and I groaned, not enjoying the sounds of Owen puking onto the cement. After a few minutes, Owen stops, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah!" Owen breathed, and then farted. "Sorry, Jack, Karen, uh ...I forgot, that goes on for a while after death." Owen apologized, and then farted again. I gazed wistfully at the door.

"I really need to get a better job, one that doesn't get me arrested." I told Jack, who laughed and hugged me tighter. I pressed my face into Jack, trying to cover the smell.

"But eventually that will stop too. I will fart my last fart. God, I'm going to miss farting, and ... sex." Owen said wistfully.

"Sex more than farting, I hope." Jack joked.

"Oh, you take these things for granted. It's only when they're slipping away that you realize how amazing they are." Owen chastised while I yawned, starting to fall asleep. I moved my head to Jack's lap and turned my face so I was facing Jack's stomach and not Owen. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, because I can sleep anywhere whenever I get tired enough, and I was right then.

* * *

I woke up to Jack carrying me through the streets. I twisted in his arms, and in surprise, he dropped me.

"Ow, shit, ow!" I complained, rubbing my back. Jack leaned down and helped me up while I groaned and swore. A familiar growl filled the air and I froze as I looked up to see a weevil appearing in between two parked cars. The weevil turned and looked at us. More growls filled the air. We turned around to see more weevils approaching on the other end of the street.

"There's too many of them. They're after Karen and I. We stole the glove from them." Jack decided. He motioned for Owen to leave.

"Go! GO!" Jack commanded, stepping in front of me. Owen took off running while Jack and I stayed behind for a moment. He smiled at him and I pulled my head around him and smile brightly too. He spread his arms wide in a taunt and I went beside him and spread my arms too. We started to back away and then went running after Owen.

We ran into a small alleyway and a weevil came in front of us, halting us in our tracks.

"Whoa!" Owen yelled. Jack and I turned and continued running while Owen stayed behind and studied the alien.

"They must be really pissed off with you." Owen decided. I rolled my eyes and dragged Owen behind Jack and me, forcing him to run.

* * *

Jack, Owen, and I ran along a parking garage. A weevil stepped in front of us and growled. We stopped running and turned around. The weevil turned to follow us, and then Jack and I ran up the stairs, once again leaving Owen behind, and then we ran back down to grab Owen.

"Owen!" We yelled, and Owen ran up with us and up to the next level where we ran across empty parking garage. The three of us stopped and we looked around. Jack patted Owen on the chest and then embraced me tightly.

"Stay here." He commanded, and started to walk away to the other side of the garage, looking as he went. Beside me, Owen stood still and his eyes narrowed like he sensed something bad. I watched both men, Jack continuing to walk across the garage while Owen remained watching the exit. When Jack moved out of sight, I focused all my attention on Owen, which is why I jumped when Jack came running out, yelling.

"Karen, Owen!" He yelled, and I turned to see him running towards us. We all started to run away from the weevils and up a ramp that led to the roof level of the parking garage. Just one floor below us was the weevils, also running in the same direction. Two floors below are more weevils running towards us.

We ran across the rooftop. Owen and I glanced behind us and saw the weevils running after us. All too soon, we reached the end of the rooftop and we all glanced at the drop below us, not liking the chances. Jack turned and pointed his gun while I cursed myself for leaving mine behind. Jack cocked his gun and stepped forwards.

"Owen, get behind me, and Karen step behind him." Jack commanded.

"All right." Owen stated while I followed Jack's instructions without comment, worried, and I was right.

Two dozen weevils fill the parking garage roof, and stopped. They growled, but didn't advance. Suddenly, the weevils kneeled submissively before them, their head bowed. I gasped.

"Owen or Karen, what the hell is going on?" Jack asked, like I knew. I felt a chill climb up my neck, and I walked and looked at Owen's eyes. Once again, they've changed from brown to black.

"Melkurian abatha! Duroc minas mill khabaal!" Owen hissed in his voice, but they still were the creepy words that he had said hours before. One ice cold hand reached out and grabbed my arm tightly, and I winced. Owen turned and looked at Jack, who literally growled like a weevil as he saw Owen's hand wrapped around my arm and my obvious discomfort.

* * *

Jack, Owen, and I walked through the empty office and we stood outside the door, listening to the faint voices of our team.

"It's never done that before." Tosh stated in surprise, and then Owen's voice sounded from the monitor.

"I shall walk the earth and my hunger will know no bounds." Jack and I shared a dark look.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Gwen said simply, and the familiar alarm sounded as we walked into the hub via cog door.

"You don't know the half of it." Jack told the team. They turned, almost guilty, to see the three of us.

Owen stood in front of the weevil's cell window. Inside, the weevils growls low as it inches itself towards Owen and the window. It looked at Owen, its nose twitching. Martha, Jack, and I watched a few feet back. Owen sticks his fingers through the airholes. The weevil got close enough to smell his fingers. It immediately backs away from him. It lows in its throat. Jack and Martha shared a look while I watched Owen, who looked just as shocked as we were.

"So I'm King of the Weevils." Owen said. The weevil huddles in the far corner, kneeling with its head bent. "Maybe even Weevil Messiah, but whichever way you look at it, it ain't good." Owen continued. Gwen, who I had forgotten in shock, stepped forwards with a folder in hand.

"No, it isn't, and I think it's happened before." Gwen told us. She gave Jack photos of very old wood carvings.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, looking over Jack's shoulder.

"I found it in an article about Black Death and what you're looking at are the first images of the Grim Reaper. "I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will no know bounds." In legend, the person who said those words was Death himself." I stifled back a laugh as I thought of Thantotes. The Hunter of Artemis had met him once, and that was not something he would say, unless it was a bad day all those years ago, but that was a legend…oh shit. The low howl of the weevil drew my attention from my wandering thoughts.

"But there's no such thing." Martha protested. I shot her a look as I heard thunder boom outside. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Yes there is." I hissed to her while Owen spoke.

"Yeah, I'm dead. I'm not Death. There is a difference." Owen objected.

"Does he know that?" Gwen pointed out. I shrugged, and then followed the team back upstairs to the conference room. Gwen placed the wood carving pictures on the table.

"Right, that wood-carving dates back to the 15th century, to a small parish called St. James. When they heard about the plague, they built a wall around the town. Unfortunately, that didn't prevent a little girl from dying. So the legend goes, the priest performs a miracle, brings her back to life, but she doesn't come back alone, she brought Death with her, and he walked amongst them." Gwen started. I leaned into my chair next to Jack with Tosh on the other side of me. Underneath the glass table, Jack squeezed my hand.

"Are we seriously gonna act on something she's googled?" Tosh whispered to me to relay to Jack, which I did. He shrugged.

"What was the name of the priest's church?" Jack asked. Gwen looked up from the folder.

"Yep, St Mary's." Gwen told him.

"That's where I found the glove, which makes the parish of St. James. .." Jack's voice trailed off as Gwen's began.

"... the town that five hundred years later would turn into a city called Cardiff." She finished for him. I squeezed Jack's hand tighter.

"What happened to the town when Death walked amongst them?" Owen wondered.

"People died. Twelve people. Death needed thirteen souls before it had a permanent hold on the Earth." This just keeping better and better.

"How did they stop it at twelve?" Jack pondered.

"It just says Faith." Gwen answered, searching the file.

"Owen is changing. Who knows what that energy is? What if it's making him a host, a gateway?" Martha questioned. I was getting worried.

"I've been thinking there's something in the darkness, waiting for me to finally pass over, but I've got it wrong, okay, it's the other way around. It's trying to get here through me." Oh brilliant, now my friend is going to be run over by the devil, can this just get any worse? Owen's energy reader started to beep rapidly, he held his wrist up and read the reader.

"What's this reading now?" Owen asked, worried. Martha checked.

"Um ... 80%." What do you know, it can get worse.

"What happens when it completes? You know, we fight monsters - what happens when we turn out to be the monsters, when I do?" More happy thoughts…

"Even if we have to fight you, you're already dead." Jack explained.

"What do we do with the dead?" Owen pressed, and Jack didn't answer, no one did.

"Come on, what do we do?" Owen shouted, he waited a bit and continued. "You embalm them. If we inject a formaldehyde solution into my veins, it'll petrify my neural pathways and freeze dry my brain. It's the only way to be sure." Owen stated, still yelling. We all shared a look, and nodded.

* * *

We set up Owen in the autopsy room. Owen's body scan readings are up on the wall as Martha and Jack work on the solution. The unknown energy was still at 80%. They both filled up their syringes with the blue solution while I watched a level above. Tosh came and joined me, and we watched as they hoop up the syringes into the hypodermics. Jack and Martha were setting up the straps in the chair as Tosh and I watched. The monitor beeped rapidly. Martha turned and checked it.

"Owen's at 90%." She warned us.

"Then let's not waste any more time. No goodbyes." Owen decided, and I jumped and turned to see Owen wearing white scrubs. No one makes a sound as Owen headed towards the chair and settled in as Jack strapped him into the chair.

"Are you ready for the first injection?" Jack asked. Owen nodded. Martha turned to get the first hypodermic. The resurrection glove that we had all forgotten was on the same tray covering the needles. It moved, startling Martha.

"Agh!" Martha screamed. The glove kept the needles under it.

"Someone really doesn't like needles." Jack joked. The glove flew off the tray right towards Martha. She screamed and grabbed it, falling backwards on the floor.

"Lockdown!" Jack yelled, all joking gone. Martha continued to scream as she held the glove mere inches from her face, struggling to keep it off her.

"Ahh!" She screamed again. Owen struggled to get the straps off him, and I ran down to help him. Jack grabbed the glove to help Martha.

"Martha just…" She screamed some more, and Jack ripped the glove away from her, hurtling it back across the room. The glove hit the floor, its fingers still moving widely. Martha is still on the floor when the glove suddenly rights itself and uses its fingers to move itself across the floor. It headed right towards Martha. She screamed while I cursed Jack for making the straps on the chair so tight, and impossible to get off. Gwen came and helped Martha.

"Come on, give me your hand." Martha handed it to her and Tosh and Gwen pulled her away to the second level while I struggled with the bonds.

"Karen, get over here! Owen, Owen, don't move." Owen stopped moving and I ran to Jack, who wrapped his arm around my waist. "Everyone spread out." Jack commanded. We all moved Jack and me together while everyone else was gone, along with the glove. I shot a look at Ianto, who shook his head, understanding that I was asking him where the glove was.

"Where'd it go?" Gwen's voice reached my ears.

"I think it went under the cabinet." Martha answered. I could faintly read the scanner which said that Owen was only 5% human.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Martha, who we could see.

"Yeah, I think so." Martha replied, and Jack nodded.

"Good." We all fell silence when we heard the light clicking of metal on concert as the glove moves about. Everyone went about, trying to figure out where the glove was.

"It's there." Gwen said with certainty. Everyone grew still, Jack tensed beside me as Martha peered over the pipe railing. Suddenly, the glove jumped up and grabbed the railing next to her. She pushed away but the glove jumped up and clamped on her face.

"Ah! Agh-hhh!" She shrieked, slamming her back against the wall and sinking down on to the floor. As she tried to get the glove off her face, Jack hurried over to her.

"Hold her!" He yelled to us. Gwen, Tosh, and I knelt down and started to help.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled, moving aside as Jack grabbed the glove, trying to pry it off her face, all of us ignoring the sound of Owen struggling with his binds again, hearing the fight. Martha raised her hand, and it takes a lot of effort not to gasp when I noticed how wrinkled it is, like the glove was taking the life out of her. The glove flew off, shocking me as Jack fought with glove for a few seconds before throwing it across the room. The glove landed on a tray of supplies and spasms and twitches for a while. I turned and went over to help Owen, only to be left behind as he pressed his foot on the glove and held out his hand to Tosh.

"Gun!" He requested.

"If you destroy it, the connection can be lost." She warned with a shake of her head. Owen turned his hand to Jack.

"Jack!" he yelled. Jack heisted.

"Now!" Owen pressed. Jack took his gun out and tossed it to Owen, who took the gun stepped off the glove and shot it. The glove exploded in a white flash. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and the calm was broken when Gwen turned to look at Martha.

"Oh, my God." Thunder boomed, but I didn't bother to correct her as I ran over to see my best friend. I knelt down next to Martha and placed a hand on the withered and old shoulder of Martha. Jack turned and stared down at Martha.

"Martha?" I asked, ignoring Gwen as she knelt down. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, as I felt pain. Tears slid down my face as I stared at her.

"Martha." Gwen stated. Jack picked up my hand, comforting me as I whimpered softly.

"What happened to her?" Gwen wondered, while I silently cried and stared at my best friend.

When the Master had taken over, Martha walked the Earth alone while I was stuck on the Vailent with everyone else. When it was all over, Martha and I had become best friends because she set me up with Jack, the man I had been lusting over. She whispered into both of our ears, convincing us to date each other. We didn't listen, but then…he kissed me, and all because of Martha. She was my best friend, and she was hurting, and it made me hurt.

"It's that glove. It sucked the life from her, that damn glove. It fucking hurt my friends, and I'm pissed." I spat.

"Owen, help me with her." Jack called over to Owen, who didn't answer as the beeping from the monitor went to an all-time fast.

"Owen!" I screamed, really worried. Though I couldn't see the scanner, something told me that it was at 100%. Owen was dead. I looked over and saw with dismay that Owen's eyes were pools of oily blackness. Correction, Owen is Death.

"_I will walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds. Agh-hhh-hhh-hhh!" _Owen yelled in that creepy voice. A black gas escaped out of Owen's eyes and mouth. It rose up, gathering and growing bigger and bigger into a shapeless form above him.

"Agh-hhh-hhh-hhh!" Owen screamed as the shapeless mass growled,

"Agh!" Jack and I rose to our feet. The black smoke gathered and grew. It shaped into something, then…in a flash, it lunged forwards in an attack, to skeletal hands reaching forwards, and everything went dark, again.

* * *

Jack and I woke up, me in on chair and him on the other. Gasping for breath, we looked around our surroundings and found that we were sitting in the Torchwood SUV, still buckled in. We got out and looked at the brightly lit hospital.

"Why are we at a hospital, that has tons of people dying, won't that be a jackpot for Death." Jack wondered, and I shot him a disappointed look.

"Martha is older and therefore is more vulnerable to attacks…" My voice trailed off as a sudden urgent light flared in Jack's eyes. He grabbed my hand, and yanked me through the parking lot and towards the hospital. We ran through the hallways and almost straight in to Owen, who was staggering around the corner. Jack seized Owen's arm as the latter panted.

"Where did it go?" Jack asked as Owen continued to pant, completely out of breath. "Owen!" Jack yelled, and Owen pointed to Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, and two nurses who were pushing Martha towards a doctor. Jack and I ran to catch up to them, and we did. The gurney reached the doctor who starts to tend to Martha while Jack and I looked at the other.

"So what happened to that thing?" Jack demanded, talking about our friendly black ghost thingy with skeletal hands that knocked us out.

"It's gone." Gwen reported.

"So it's out there?" I stated, pointing at the outside from one of the windows that lined the corridors.

When the doctor came out of Martha's room, he said that only Jack and I were allowed to see her. Everyone else remained outside while Jack and I went in and visited our friend.

"Mirror." She requested weakly, and Jack pulled out a compact mirror and held it in front of Martha's face. As Martha stared at her withered face, the others came in.

"It must be Death, because it's stolen my whole life." Martha crocked. I took the mirror out of Jack's hand and placed it in my pocket. It was doing more harm than good.

"We'll find a way to reverse this." I promised her. Jack tapped my shoulder and jerked his thumb to Gwen. I stepped back and talked to the Welsh girl while he talked to Martha.

"Last time, back when Cardiff was a town, it killed twelve people." Gwen started.

"So?" I wondered.

"Why didn't it get to thirteen? And where does this "faith" bit come into it?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned to the other Welsh person, Ianto.

"Ianto, we need answers." I stated.

"I'm on it." Ianto answered readily, seeing the order in my words. He turned to leave while I went over to Owen.

"Owen, I want you back at the hub - you're not safe." I ordered as kindly as possible.

"Karen, I'm free of it, I promise you, and I'm useful, I'm useful here. When it came though me, I felt it. I know what it is, I know what it wants, it's duroc." I tilted my head, not understanding the ancient language.

"And what is that?" I pressed when Owen continued to regard me.

"Hunger." I let out an airy breath. This night just keeps getting worse. I left and went over to look at the window in Martha's room. A few seconds later, Jack came over and wrapped an arm around my waist, comforting me.

"Where do we look for it? Where do we even start to look for it?" Gwen wondered. I moved the curtain that blocked my view aside to see two weevils making their way slowly up the road and to the hospital.

"We won't have to go far. It's here." Owen decided.

"Why would it follow us here?" Gwen voiced.

"I'm not sure it did. Maybe it senses the near-dead. If you were death, wouldn't you target a hospital?" Jack stated, and turned away from the window. Clasping my hand, we ran out of the room with Gwen following us, leaving Martha alone with Owen.

Jack and I turned the corner of a corridor with Gwen right behind us. Jack nodded to me and I turned on my comms.

"This is Karen Sky, Torchwood. You need to evacuate St Helen's Hospital immediately." I ordered, and Jack squeezed my hand tightly. We ran down the corridor and split up, leaving Gwen to start the evacuation. A few minutes later, we met up at the stairs and hurried up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a drill. Please make your way to the assembly point in car park one." Jack ordered the next floor, and we went up another flight of stairs.

"Ianto, I need you to crack into the hospital communication system." I told the Welsh man through my comms.

"Already done it. They've got multiple code four's in intensive care." Ianto reported to me.

"Which floor is that?" I asked Ianto.

"Sixth." He answered readily.

"What's a Code Four?" I wondered to Gwen and Jack.

"Heart attack." Gwen replied.

"We need to do a body count. Let me know if we get to twelve." Jack requested. As we climbed up the stairs, we made it to the sixth floor.

"Owen, Tosh, we're on the sixth floor. There's fatalities. Six of them." I reported via comms. Gwen clicked hers on.

"I'm hearing of a fatality during a routine operation." She told Tosh and Owen.

"Let's count that as seven. There are six to go." I tensed as I did a head count. Jack shot me a look and I nodded, confirming my fear. "Oh." I said quietly.

"What?" Gwen asked, not noticing my tense posture. Jack squeezed my hand tightly, rubbing my small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"There's six of us." I told her. We all fell silence as we walked the corridors.

"Jack, it was last seen on the sixth, did it go up or down from there?" Owen asked Jack from his comms, though Jack has this bad habit of turning up his comms so loud, that I could hear it.

"Most of the upper floors are evacuated, so if it's still hungry, I would guess that it's going to-"

"We're on the eighth. We'll make our way down." Owen interrupted.

"Karen, we still have no idea what to do if we find it." Tosh worried in my comms.

"Whatever we have to." I replied. Jack tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him

'Check on Ianto.' He mouthed, and I nodded.

"Ianto?" I asked into my comms.

"I have searched for the phrase "I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds," but I keep getting redirected to Weight Watchers." I snorted along with Jack while Gwen gave us a scathing look.

"It was a medical journal, History of Medicine. Try under Tavistock or Wellcome or Welkin?" Gwen guessed, and we headed out.

As we walked along the second floor, Gwen grew more worried.

"I'm getting reports of twelve people dead." Jack and I continued to walk.

"So?" We asked as the same time as we exited through the doors.

"The legend says, when Death took thirteen souls, its power would be unstoppable. It'd roam the earth forever, Jack, Karen. It only needs to kill once more." Gwen reported.

"That's twelve - we're running out of time." I realized, and then I heard Owen's voice through my comms.

"I think we lost it." Owen panted. "Maybe not." He said after a few seconds.

"If I can access the correct frequency ..." Tosh's voice trailed off.

"What's your name?" Owen asked, and I figured they were with someone else. A pause followed the question as the unknown person answered.

"Right, Jamie. I'm Owen, this is Toshiko, we're going to get you out of here, mate." Owen's voice held a softness that I didn't know it possessed. "What are you in for?" He asked Jamie. A smaller pause followed as Jamie answered.

"Right." Owen said quietly.

"Jamie, you're going to be fine. I'll have this door open in a second." Tosh promised the boy.

"Jamie, they, uh, got you in for a round of chemo, have they?" I felt tears come to my eyes as I realized that it was a little boy, with cancer.

"So why are you here?" Owen asked after Jamie answered his question. I could faintly hear his voice.

"They're trying to make me have it again. It didn't work, though. The cancer just comes back. It just makes my hair fall out. I'm gonna die. I might as well do it with eyebrows." I smirked at the little boy's wit but jumped when Jack started to speak next to me.

"Ianto, what have we got?" He asked.

"Back in 1479, the priest discovered that Death needed thirteen souls to walk the Earth for eternity." Ianto told him. Jack, Gwen, and I continued down the steps while I started to listen in on my comms.

"He stopped Death at twelve ..." I stated to Jack and Ianto.

"It was Faith." Ianto finished for me.

"We know!" Jack yelled.

"No, the little girl who was brought back to life. Her name was Faith. She stopped it." My eyes widened at this new bit of information.

"Well, how?" I wondered.

"It doesn't say." Ianto reported.

"Faith didn't have anything to lose. She was already dead." Owen muttered over the comms, and I focused all my attention on him.

* * *

"Jamie. Jamie, you're scared - of course, you are. The last lot of chemo didn't work and you can't bear the thought of going through all that pain again, and I understand that, mate, I really do. But let me tell you that not everyone dies of this disease, and the ones with the best chance of making it are the ones who believe that they can beat death. And sometimes, just sometimes, you can. So watch and learn, Jamie Burton." I smiled as I heard Owen talk to the boy.

"Watch what?" Jamie's voice faintly reached my ears.

"Watch me beat death." Owen promised.

"Come on!" Tosh yelled at the two.

"Okay, go!" Owen told Jamie.

"Take him. Okay." He requested Tosh.

"Owen, I am not leaving you to face that thing on your own." Tosh protested.

"I know what to do." He argued.

"You don't know what we're dealing with." Tosh pointed out, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I realized that he did. Faith was dead and so was Owen. I briefly wondered if I should turn my comms off when I heard Tosh and Owen kissing, poor Jamie.

"You're so gonna hate me for this." Owen told Tosh, and I heard the faint sucking noise as the door close between them. Making a quick plan, I ran up the stairs and to Owen, ignoring Jack's startled yell. I ran through the dark corridors and to Tosh and the little boy, Jamie. Both of them were watching Owen, Tosh was banging on the door.

"Owen! Owen, no! Open the door!" Tosh pleaded. I ran to her and pounded on the door, watching as Owen played with the monitor.

"What the hell are you doing?! Owen, Owen!" I yelled through the door. A bone chilling noise came from behind Owen, and I watched as Death's smoky figure walked down the stairs and towards Owen.

"How long?!" Owen asked as he turned around to see the figure. In shock, he dropped the monitor on the floor.

"How long can you last here with only twelve victims?" Owen started to shout. "There's nothing here for you!" Owen started towards Death. "Owen Harper's soul has left the building!" Tosh, Jamie, and I watched helplessly on the other side of the glass door.

"There's nobody here but us dead men." Owen told Death, still walking towards the figure. He stopped at the base of the stairs and waited.

"No!" Tosh screamed. "Owen!" Tears streaked from her eyes.

"Owen"! Jamie cried and I wordlessly wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Do what you have to do!" I called to Owen.

"Owen!" Tosh screamed yet again as Death reached its bony hand towards him. Owen grabbed the wrist and held on to it tightly.

"What else have you got?" Owen taunted. Death reached for Owen and the two fought. Tosh ran to the other glass door and started to pound on that on instead.

"Jack! Jack!" Tosh screamed into her comm. "Jack!" Tosh screamed again. Above us, Jack started to pound on the glass door.

"Owen!" He bellowed, watching as Death and Owen fought. "Owen!" He yelled again.

"Owen!" Gwen screamed. The two left and went to find another way to him while Owen jumped onto Death's arm and didn't let go.

"Is that all you've got?!" He taunted again. "See this?" Owen pressed.

"Owen!" Tosh sobbed as Death struggled to get away from Owen, who held on tighter.

"Agh!" Owen yelled. Death started to dissipate, it's bones emulsified in bright light and white smoke, the black smog around it vanished. The door behind it opened, and Jack and Gwen ran in. Gwen started towards Owen, but Jack grabbed her and stopped her from getting any closer.

"No, no, no." Jack begged, and death vanished. Tosh watched and Gwen clutched Jack's arm as they waited. Jamie made a sobbing noise and I wrapped my arm around him. Owen fell to the ground and didn't move for three horrible seconds and then he got up on one knee. Jack and Gwen walked up to him from behind. Jack put his hand on Owen's shoulder. The monitor beeped and the glass doors open allowing Tosh, Jamie, and I entrance. Tosh ran in and stopped in front of Owen.

"Jack?" Ianto asked over comms. I sniggered as I realized that he had no idea what was going on.

"Jack? Karen? Anyone?" Ianto asked through comms. "Agh!" He yelled and then started to laugh nervously.

* * *

Martha, Owen, and I sat in the autopsy area in the Hub.

"So tell me, Doctor, is it worth starting War and Peace?" Owen asked Martha, who laughed a mirthless chuckle.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt. That ... I got you hurt." I made a huffing noise, rubbing my still tender arm.

"Sorry Karen." Owen muttered.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. You soaked up a colossal amount of energy, but ..." She looked over at the monitor. "... it's dissipating now." She finished her sentence.

"It doesn't sound good." Owen mumbled.

"I don't know anything about its properties. None of us do. It could take thirty years for it to die out completely." I explained to him.

"Or thirty minutes." Owen guessed. Jack walked past the entry way to the area.

"Jack?" Owen asked him. Jack stopped and Owen stood up.

"People died because you brought me back. We owe them, you and me. I'm still a doctor. Let's put me to work. See if we can even that score." Owen told him.

"We'll see." Jack made no promises and Owen nodded silently. I got up and went over to my boyfriend and wrapped my arm around him. He did the same and we walked to the workstations were Tosh was.

"Did he really beat death?" Tosh wondered.

"Oh, you can never really beat death, never escape it - it's always in the shadows, waiting." I answered her darkly.

"So what do we do now?" Tosh asked us. Before we could answer, a movement caught our eyes and we turned to see Owen. We stared at him for a few seconds, silent.

* * *

**Yeah, I finished this monster chapter.**

**2 chapters for Alice/Carol**

**2 chapter for Karen**

**1 chapter for Glinda**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll, the rest of Glinda's future rests in your hands, or vote in your review. Please review, please! **

**Now quiet, I'm hunting wabbits.**


	8. 7) Alice's Chapter: Marge is a Balloon

**Me: Sorry this took so long, but a lot has happened in my life.**

**Nico: She went to Miami after an eight hour flight from Spain. It was wonderful, but what damped the end of the vacation was the death of simmer on youtube.**

**Alice: TheQuxxn was wonderful simmer and she died on July 21st after complications with her surgery. Really sad, and we all miss her.**

**Carol: In my chapter, the dream was changed. River isn't yelling at the Doctor because she believes that she's his. It's because of something else. Definitely check it out. **

**Me: Thank you so much guest, for reviewing. I really liked it. **

**Alice: Review, and for the gods sake. If she owned any of the fandoms she was writing about, why doesn't she have a house like that guy from the Pirates movie. Captain Jack.**

**Captain Jack Harkness: What, did you rethink my, *puts an arm around Alice's waist and drew her closer to him.* offer?**

**Alice: Go die Harkness! *punches him in the face.***

**Me: Barrowman! *shakes fist. Read end for A/N**

* * *

Alice's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I picked up the spatula and flipped over the pancake casually, enjoying the silence that was broken by the sizzling of the grease that filled the pan. I plopped my 12th pancake on the ever growing pile, and then poured more batter into the pan. It sizzled loudly for a few seconds and then it settle down some, making the kitchen fall back to silence. I sighed in the smell and started to go about the small duties that I had picked up over the past two months. From the Keepers memories, I knew that life at Privet Drive was usually worse, but I found it a lot easier than my usual summers in New York, which consisted of being abused, watching Doctor Who, listening to Doctor Who, and running away with Owen Summers, the boy next door. We had a brother/sister relationship. He had no father and a mother that didn't care for him at all and I had two parents who didn't care if I was dead or alive.

* * *

Two hours later, it was 7 and I was enjoying the quiet summer morning by myself…until Petunia woke up, and she woke everyone else up.

I leaned against the contour, watching the news with little entrance.

"And in other news, two mass murderers have broken out of prison, are they working together?" An image of a gaunt man with black greasy hair that fell past his shoulders appeared in screen. He wore a simple jumpsuit that had once been black and white but years of grime had made it a sickly yellow and a faded gray. The image was shoved to the side as a woman who looked healthier with black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her jumpsuit was cleaner and was a crisp black and white. While the man had his back to us and was hunched over, the woman was leaning against the wall, looking utterly relaxed.

"The state of that man's hair, some people believe that having hair that long is normal, but not me, and not in this house." Vernon Dursley said suddenly, and I started a bit, looking over to see the walrus of a man gazing at the TV from behind the newspaper that was clasped in his piggy hands.

"Mass murderer Sirius Black was convicted of killing 13 people," I froze at the name as the image of Sirius Black grew larger, and then was replaced by the woman's. "While the other murderer is highly dangerous, she doesn't have a name yet her number was purposely 666." The Keeper glanced up at the TV and studied the woman.

"She sort of looks like you, Alice." The Keeper noted, and I as I studied the picture, I realized that she was right.

"Police warns that both personals are highly dangerous and are carrying a gun. If you see or hear anything about them, call the hot-line number below." The numbers flashed on the screen for a few seconds, and then the news changed to something about a new movie.

"Didn't even tell us what prison they had broken out of. Could be walking up this street for all we know." Vernon grumbled, causing Petunia to crane her neck to see out the window, hoping to see the two criminals walking around. A belch sounded from next to her, and she stopped and shot a praising look to her son.

"More pancakes." Dudley ordered the room, and Petunia quickly grabbed three and piled it on Dudley's plate.

"We need to fatten you up; I still don't like the sound of that food at that school of yours." Petunia told her son while lathering the pancakes in syrup and butter. I eyed the boy, wondering how the seat he was in didn't crack.

"Today and tomorrow are two very important days," Vernon interjected suddenly. Both the Keeper and Harry looked up in shock, today was Harry's birthday, and their uncle just called it important. "Marge is coming tomorrow which leaves us just today to get ready for her." The Keeper looked down, studying her empty plate while Harry groaned.

"Aunt Marge is coming?" He questioned, and I could feel the horror coming off him in waves.

"Yes boy, and she doesn't know about this…this school for ours, so I have come up with a cover story." Vernon looked pleased at this, like he had invited cover stories in the first place. "Marge believes that you go to St. Brutus School for Incurable Cases. They specialize in trouble doers and ne're do wells." His piggy eyes turned to the Keeper, leaving Harry to fume silently as he could.

"You go to St. Josephine's Academy for Mad Women; it's all in the title." Harry's anger, which was amazingly high, didn't come up to the Keeper's, who glared at Vernon with loathing and hatred that went well beyond her 14 years appearance and more of the 1,010 years of loss and suffering. Vernon cowered in his seat, watching the Keeper wearily as she shook with suppressed anger, much like I did when I had first arrived to Privet Drive. Breathing deeply, the Keeper got up suddenly and left the kitchen, stomping up angrily to her room. Vernon stopped cowering and turned to look at Harry, who was much calmer.

"I will not have Marge know about how abnormal you two are, so you better stick to the story…" The unfinished sentence hung in the air as Vernon sent a wary look my way. I pretended like I wasn't listening and started to whistle the Doctor Who theme for Sylvester McCoy.

"And you, girl," I shot Vernon a dark look, "Alice." He gulped and I smiled brightly. "You are Carol's," another dark look, but Vernon didn't change the name, "keeper. The Academy thought she was so horrible, she needed someone to look after her at home." Without comment, I went upstairs, leaving Harry behind.

* * *

Three hours of cleaning magically and hiding it, Harry and I were sword fighting in the backyard while the Keeper scribbled furiously on a piece of paper in a tree.

"You have to block me Harry, block!" I instructed as Harry narrowly avoided being disarmed. He lunged forwards and I blocked him. As we fought more, Dudley waddled out and watched us while eating ice cream.

"How…can…you…talk." Harry gasped out while he fought and I just gave him a smirk.

"I'm 1,108 and I have a titan in my head, you can figure out the rest." I explained easily, having more fun with the fight as it went on. After three minutes of us panting as I continued to fight him, I disarmed Harry who looked mournfully at his fallen sword that glittered in the afternoon sun. The Keeper giggled above us and hopped down easily.

"I forgot that you're two years younger than me." The Keeper told me, and I laughed along with her.

It was true. The Doctor, the Keeper, and the Master were all two classes ahead of me, but I was really smart and I slowly made my way to their class. By the time I was in their class, I had already started to run away with them, so I had them to help me whenever things got too stressful, and since the Keeper and I got on pretty well, I knew about her and the Master dating. Life at the Academy was hard, yes, but when we had a break the Master and the Keeper drew closer, both hiding something from us. The Master's drums and the Keeper's voices. Time Lords and Ladies are weird.

"Alice, Earth to Alice!" The Keeper's voice drew me from my thoughts and I jumped.

"What?" I barked, and got a dark look in return. I was still outside but Dudley and Harry were gone.

"I want to talk to you about the two prisoners. You were really worried when you heard about Sirius Black." I gazed sadly at the Keeper, thinking about what Dumbledore had told me.

Sirius Black was friends with the Potters and aided them in their hiding when the prophecy came out about Glinda. As Voldemort grew more powerful, they made Sirius their Secret Keeper. Unless he told someone where they were hiding, the Potters were safe. But Sirius was actually working for Voldemort and he sold them out. The small problems with the story was the fact that Glinda was unknown by everyone except for Dumbledore and Lily since she was born out of wedlock, and the prophecy asked for a girl, so how did Sirius know that the Potters needed to be whipped out, not a different family.

As those thoughts flew through my mind, I thought of the woman who had broken out of prison. I had told the Keeper that Alice Cybermen was the reason why I couldn't die, she was clone of me, and I had already killed her before. The more I thought about the woman, the more I could see the similarity between us. Same color hair, same body type…we were practically identical.

"Alice!" The Keeper screamed into my ear and I jumped three feet in the air and drew my sword and pointed it at her. The Keeper rolled her eyes and stared at me, unimpressed.

"Who is Sirius Black?" The Keeper asked.

"A very bad man." A screech came from the house and I could hear Petunia yelling at Harry, and the angry child of Ares yelling back. This was happening a lot now.

"I am tired of owls swooping in and dropping letters!" The woman screamed as I came in with the Keeper behind. Three tawny owls stood on the ledge of the open window, all with notes tied firmly to their legs.

"Brilliant, the lists came." I cheered, and untied the letters and paid the owls as Petunia and Harry fought.

"It's how we get letters from school." Harry tried, but the angry woman brushed him aside.

"I will have no more of it. No more owls!" Petunia ordered, ducking as the three owls flew around the kitchen and then out the window, which was firmly closed behind them. As Petunia sent us all dark looks, the front door opened, signaling Vernon's return.

"Did I hear someone say something about owls?" Vernon hissed to us, glancing swiftly at his wife while he spoke.

"Nope!" I answered, cheerfully popping the, 'p.' Drawing both Potter children with me, we went upstairs where I firmly shut the door and read the notes while Hedwig hooted insults at me.

_Dear Alice, Harry, and the Keeper,_

_Life at Hogwarts has been…interesting. It's nice to not have to study magic secretly, but I do miss Camelot and Arthur. I going to ask Dumbledore to put this in your letter of supplies, so I really hope you get this. So far, I have gotten caught up on all the requirements and I'm going to Digon Ally in two weeks and staying at a place called, The Leaky Cauldron, it doesn't sound too nice. I've been receiving the news here and I was happy for Beth when I heard about her family's trip to Egypt, a place that sounds rather nice. _

_There have been some rather alarming changes recently; the main one is arriving soon. I won't explain it because it makes almost no sense to me, but I'll explain all I can when I see you, whether on the Express or at Digon Ally. _

_Merlin_

As I finished reading the letter, I passed it to the Keeper who smiled fondly as she read. Underneath that letter was the list.

_Third years will need_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablastky_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The Monster Book of Monsters by Carly Jonathan_

Once I was finished with the list I passed it to the Keeper who had passed Merlin's letter to Harry.

* * *

The next day Marge came and I wasn't in my leather jacket, or black jumper, or black skinny jeans, or black ankle boots. In an effort to make me more normal, the Dursleys had threatened me with being kicked out unless I wore something Augusty and happy, and bright. So I was in a floral sleeveless blouse with ruffles going down the front, skinny jeans, and strappy red sandals that were heeled. Since I had to keep my "patient" in line, the Keeper was glued to my side in a pale blue sun-dress. Harry was also forced to look nicer in jeans and a green shirt, and the Dursleys were all dressed up in their finest clothes. The best thing was Dudley wearing a bowtie, but he didn't pull it off as well as the Doctor did.

The grinding sound of Vernon pulling up in the driveway drove my attention away from playing with a lone thread on my shirt.

"Marge!" Petunia trilled as the front door opened to show Vernon Dursley helping in a woman with an identical walrus built and mustache above her lip. Dudley waddled in and smiled sickly at the woman.

"Hello Petunia." Marge greeted roughly with a low voice. She hugged the stick of woman who almost disappeared in Marge's fat. Dudley came forward and received a hug from Marge. As he left the embrace, I noticed a 50 pound note in his fat hand. Walking passed us like we were invisible; Marge went into the kitchen with a little pug following her. Harry watched her go, making a very rude gesture with his finger, he picked up a heavy suitcase with the Keeper and I doing the same and we carried them up the stairs and into Marge's room.

"Do we have to go back." I whined to the Keeper as we walked downstairs.

"Yes, otherwise Harry and I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade." I blinked at the odd name.

"Where?" I voiced my thoughts.

"It's this wizarding village right next to Hogwarts. Third years and up get to go there on weekends. We need permission and Dumbledore already told us that you didn't count." I made a face.

"What about the Doctor?" the Keeper shook her head at my question.

"He's too childish." She explained and I grinned, that was true.

"Way too childish." I agreed in a whisper as we walked into the kitchen with Harry a few steps behind us.

"Oh, you two are still here." Marge grunted.

"Yes." Harry said, sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Don't say, 'yes' in that ungrateful tone." The walrus woman barked the order while her dog lapped up milk, spraying droplets on the freshly polished tile floor. Petunia winced each time the milk hit the ground.

"Who are you?" Marge barked to me, and I fixed my gaze on her.

"I'm Alice Dalek. Carol is one of my, 'special cases,' and she needs someone trained in cases like hers to be with her." I lied perfectly, a smile plastered on my face.

"What's this school that she goes to?" Marge asked, her eyes not leaving mine.

"St. Josephine's Academy for Mad Women." I replied.

"Do you beat the girls, I don't want someone like her," she pointed at Carol, "to go to a school that has all that nonsense that beating is too painful. It might help her." I swallowed hard before answering.

"Instead of beating the girls, we find that locking them in a dark room for a number of days help." I decided. Vernon nodded behind Marge's back, and it took a lot of nerve not to strangle the little thing he calls a neck.

"Good, though I would use the cane on this one." Marge told me, and I nodded, hoping that no one would notice that my skin was glowing some.

"And where does this boy go?" Marge asked Vernon.

"He goes to St. Brutus School for Incurable Cases. They specialize in boys like him." Vernon replied smugly. Marge made no comment to him and instead turned to look at Harry.

"Do they use to the cane at your school?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah." Vernon made a 'go on' gesture behind Marge's back. "All the time." Harry added an odd, pained smirk on his face.

"Petunia, right to that school. If he can talk about his punishments so well, then they aren't doing it well enough." Marge said gruffly, giving me a glare.

"Same goes for your school." She added, and I nodded quickly, my trying to ignore the memories of beatings that I had received. When one has their great-grandfather/father be Rassilon/Gabe, then you don't have a great relationship with them. And if you do have a relationship, it's getting beaten for no reason or for some stupid reason, or for a really small reason.

* * *

And that started my merry week with Marge as an addition to the Dursley house. Not only did Harry, the Keeper, and I have to pretend to be happy and normal, we also had to put up with Marge gloating about how horrible Harry's parents were.

"It always happens in the best of families." Marge started as we all ate lunch three days before she was gone.

"Petunia, your family was wonderful. Nice parents and you turned out quite well. But there is always the worm, that no good sister of yours. And when there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pups. Rule 1 of dog breeding." Harry growled under his breath while the Keeper tensed and clenched her hands into fists.

"More brandy, Marge?" Vernon offered, holding a bottle in his fist.

"Oh, I think I will. Just a little, a little more, that's it." Marge instructed as Vernon started to pour the drink into her glass.

"Your sister's husband, what did he do for a living?" Marge asked the Dursleys, who tensed just as much as the Potter's.

"Unemployed." Vernon answered gruffly.

"Of course he was. Leaving two freaks behind to your perfectly good family." Marge lifted her glass and started to drink from it when three things happened. The glass exploded in her hand along with the lights, casting the room in darkness that didn't belong at 2:00 PM, and the sink exploded, drenching Marge in water. Needless to say, Harry, the Keeper, and I all ran upstairs and worked on our temper.

* * *

The next three days were torture. Although we all didn't get mad at Marge at the same time again, there were several close calls with her. On the last night of her stay, the Dursleys decided that a fancy dinner was in orders, something I wasn't into since I had to wear a dress, a dress! It was horrible, but at least Marge didn't make any stabs against the Potters during the first course. When the wine came out…so did the stabs.

"Can I tempt you Marge?" Vernon asked as he uncorked the _third _bottle of wine. I only had a little bit, not a huge fan of drinking.

"Oh, _hic, _I suppose." Marge replied, holding her empty glass out for yet another drink. I had no idea how many glasses she'd already drank by that point, I lost count at 20. Needless to say, she was drunk while Vernon and Petunia controlled themselves, some. As the scarlet liquid almost overfilled under Marge's instruction, I glared at the table. My father drank a lot, and I got bruises on my neck from him as the result.

"What did your sister do, _hic, _for a living again?" Marge asked Petunia suddenly, making her stiffen along with the rest of us.

"She was unemployed." Petunia answered, her worried eyes meeting Vernon's.

"And her, _hic, _husband. What did, _hic, _he do again?" Marge wondered, and I saw with a dark joy that my skin was glowing some.

"He was also unemployed." Petunia answered airily.

"Figures. _Hic. _He was probably, _hic, _a no good drunk. I'm not, _hic, _saying…" We never found out what she wasn't saying, because I had started to shake with suppressed anger when she called James Potter a, 'no good drunk.' As she continued her sentence, the shaking grew more noticeable and I cut her off by standing, towering over the short, and fat woman.

"He was not a drunk." I told her, my voice far calmer than I felt.

"Sit down, _hic, _and know your place." Marge hissed to me.

"No, I'm tired of you and your lies filling this kitchen. And though I never met the Potters, I know that they were amazing. They were better than you, and more powerful." By now, the Dursleys wanted to kill me.

"He was a drunk, _hic, _and they went driving and, _hic, _died. Leaving their children, _hic, _to their hard working family, _hic, _when they never lifted a finger." Harry stood up too, with the Keeper right behind him. As one, the two who were siblings for so long yelled at the woman.

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Vernon and Petunia could only watch, too horrified to move, while Dudley watched with entrance. I had seen him watching us sword fight daily, he wanted to know more about the Potters and their sudden transformation.

"He did, _hic, _die in a car crash. Now stop lying, _hic, _you ungrateful brats. If you had been, _hic, _dropped off at my house, _hic, _then I would have sent you to the, _hic, _oprhang-"

"Oh shut up you fat cow!" I interrupted, causing Marge's eyes to widen in shock. "Words cannot express the rage I hold in my heart for you. You have hurt me, and I can live with that, but then you hurt my friends. You insulted them, and I can't live with that. The Potters were wonderful, and though I never met them, I know they were brilliant. I respect the dead unlike some who spit on their graves and honor. People like you make me sick!" I spat in her face, and she looked pissed. She held her finger up and pointed at me, but paused and brought the finger for closer examination.

"What's, _hic, _happening to me!" She cried in outrage, as the whole kitchen realized she was growing bigger.

"I don't know, but I like it." I said, just as stunned. Harry seemed pleased too, and the Keeper looked slightly pained, but happy none the less.

* * *

Things grew after that, with the Dursleys running around in panic and we decided to leave.

"You put her back!" Vernon yelled to us as we left. I turned and eyed him coldly.

"She got what she needed. If you want her to be put back, then tough luck. People need to learn to hold their tongue." With that, I slammed the door to Number 4 Privet Drive, and followed Harry and the Keeper through the place and two the curb that happened to have a park behind it.

"Oh gods, what are we going to do?" Harry wondered to the Keeper and I as we all stopped. I shrugged my shoulders and searched the park. My eyes followed the line of bushes, and stopped as they hit the large dog hiding in them.

"Don't move." I hissed to them. Harry and the Keeper froze as they all saw the dog. It growled and started to come closer. Before it could attack, the familiar sound of a TARDIS with its brakes on filled the park as a 1960's police box appeared in front of us. The Doctor opened the door and poked his head out. His brown hair was still falling into one of his gray, green, blue, and just a hint of gold eyes. A wide smile was on his boyish face as he saw his sister, his girlfriend, and Harry.

"Hello! I'm so happy to see you. Guess what, there's a Cyberarmy marching towards Hogwarts, should be there by the end of the school year. Oh, and your clone is leading it along with Mr. Cleaver. So come on in and we can go get the others and go to Hogwarts!" The Doctor smiled brightly despite the horrible news he had just given us.

"Is there any good news?" I asked him.

"Uh, yes! I got a new fez!" He grabbed the red hat and plopped it on his head.

"Wonderful dear." I told him, and then walked into the TARDIS with my luggage behind me. Harry spluttered out a few words, gave up, and came inside. Suprisingly, the Keeper took the longest. Her eyes on the park for a second longer, and I knew that she wanted to see that dog again. As she walked into the TARDIS and took in the familiar interior, I knew what would lift both of their spirits up.

"Welcome home." I said, and they both smiled.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get out. Whenever I was suppose to be writing, I started to watch something. Have you guys heard about Sunday for Doctor Who? Oh my god, I'm so excited. The 12th Doctor! I wasn't watching when they announced any of the others, so this is my first Doctor to have to wait for news, which is pretty exciting. Oh, and I found a new band called, Two Steps From Hell. I love them, they rock, and I found Alice's theme song. Actually, I found songs for all of the characters, so I'll announce them as I go along.**

**Alice's Theme is: Magic of Love by Two Step From Hell. It has a pan flute in it that really makes me think of her because of her dad, Poseidon. Also, it starts out sort of dark, which works for her. Please review, btw. It makes me really happy to see any of the stories having a new one. **


	9. 8) Glinda's Chapter: Turn Around

**Me: As you might have noticed, this story was deleted only to be put back up, this is a really embarrassing story of my stupidity that I have to share with you.**

**Alice: Basically, she does this weird thing where she keeps her current story up in a window. She _thought _she was reviewing for one story, but she was actually reviewing her own. Worried that people would get angry, she took down the story and then put it back up.**

**Me: I can't wait for the announcement. I bet Reddit, youtube, Bing, and Google are going to be so slow. Everyone will be buzzing!**

**Glinda: End has an A/N!**

**Me: I own all OCs and plot changes to the 3rd Harry Potter book.**

* * *

Glinda's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

After that odd visit from the girl who looked like Alice but wasn't, life got unbearably slow and very weird. Annabeth and Nico seemed hell bent on keeping me happy and full of emotions, even though they must have known it was useless when we went out for a walk to the park and we saw a child crying over ice cream and I told him that he shouldn't worry about that, he should worry about his parents dying and leaving him by himself. Ever since then, I wasn't allowed in public areas, and that boy's family hates me. Not that I care, I'd never seen them before, but still, the damage was done. As the month swirled by and the only interesting news was two escaped criminals, I longed for something to do, anything. A case would be very nice, but John had the whole of Scotland Yard promise not to call us for help and I had the sneaking suspicion that Mycroft was pulling strings to make sure that no news came my way. So I had to turn to the telly, and that sucked because all I did was gape at it when an image of two people I recognized came on it. One was a male and the other was female. The male I had seen before in my dreams as a child. In those, he had been younger and happy. Shorter hair too, and he would grin down at me and stroke my hair. The other one looked like a stunt double to Alice. As I stared at the picture, I was certain that it wasn't Alice, but the woman who had visited me in my bathroom. My fascination with this woman grew as I started to look up the infamous Prisoner 666. She had no record, no prison, and no name. In other words, she was a ghost. The more I looked into her, the more I wondered about Alice Dalek and the odd girl from my bathroom. They were practically twins, and Prisoner 666 looked exactly like Bathroom Girl, as I had taken to call her. Was Alice something else besides a Time Lord, Dalek, Titan, and Greek God mix? The idea had it merits, but before I could turn over that stone, Nico inturputed me.

"Glinda!" He yelled, his feet pounding up the stairs and down the hallway to my door which swung open revealing Nico. As always, my heart skipped a beat and started to go faster. Nico wore his usual avatar jacket over a black shirt and black jeans. His Stygian Iron sword hung casually on his hip and his black hair that curled around his ears and tickled the end of his neck was slightly damp, like he had just taken a shower. Damn, why was he so hot?

"Yes, what is it?" I asked him, trying to ignore how cute he was, and utterly failing.

"Alice just called us, she's picking us up in the TARDIS along with the Doctor, the Keeper, and Harry. We're going to Hogwarts, so you should start packing!" Nico seemed far more cheerful than he usually was.

"Why are you so happy?" I wondered, voicing my thoughts.

"The gods have been quiet all summer, but Annabeth just heard something from Hera. She has to research something!" His dark brown eyes were bright with happiness, unusual for Nico, and I felt a jolt of happiness for him.

"That's great!" I managed to say before my door was shut and Nico was running off. I sighed and reclined in the chair that I was sitting in. Before me, my desk was open with my laptop open and buzzing. After a couple of seconds, my screensaver of images started. I got up and grabbed my school trunk and loaded it with the books that Annabeth had gotten. I turned to grab my computer, and I noted with a jolt that the image on the screen was Sherlock and me. It was my 7th birthday and I was proudly holding up a book about spies. Sherlock had his arm around my shoulder and was smiling with warmth he rarely produced. We had been happy, and he ruined it by jumping off a damn building. Feeling a spark of anger, I grabbed the laptop and snapped it shut, sending it into sleep mode and stuffed it into my trunk along with its charger.

* * *

An hour later, I was all packed, and seeing that I had nothing to do, I grabbed my iPone and picked my all-time favorite song, the Glee version of Total Eclipse of the Heart. I loved singing, not that I would ever do it in front of people, but that's what I intended to do.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a_

_little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of_

_listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Every now and then I get a little bit_

_terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

Now there's only love in the dark

_Nothing I can say_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

The song faded away along with my voice as I felt rather than heard someone outside my door, listening. Unlike any other time I had sang this song, I was singing it for someone, my dad. I needed him to hold me and to say he was alive. Throughout the song, I was getting sadder and frustrated. He left me, and I missed him. The door creaking open drew me from my thoughts and I stared at Nico di Angelo, who stared at me.

"Uh, you packed?" He asked awkwardly, and I nodded. He slowly walked in and sat down on my bed, facing me. I raised one eyebrow, but didn't speak. "How are you dealing with…you know?" The question shocked me, and I felt like I should tell Nico the truth instead of lying.

"Not too well, but I'll survive." I sighed, my hand going up to rub my temple where a headache was forming.

"Good. If you need anyone, I'm here for you." Nico replied, and then quickly left the room.

* * *

After a few more hours of waiting, the wheezing sound of the TARDIS filled the room as the blue police box appeared. The door opened and Alice stepped out of the box and into 221B.

"Hello Nico, Glinda. All ready to go, because we are on a schedule I'll explain when everyone is here." She gave us a grin that didn't reach the fire in her eyes, and I knew that there was something bad going on. With a sigh, I grabbed my trunk and grunted at the weight, only to have Nico's cool fingers lace with mine for a few seconds until I let go of the trunk and he carried it into the TARDIS with me following and Alice bringing up the rear.

* * *

**Right, so one more chapter for Summer, which is Karen's, and then Hogwarts! **

**Glinda's Theme Song is: Nero by Two Steps From Hell. It is such a sweet song and the beginning brings tears in my eyes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but now I'm going to bed because it's 1:34 in the morning where I am.**


	10. 9) Karen's Chapter: Torchwood's Doctor

**Me: So, loads of spoilers in this, sort of excited about that.**

**Owen: Warning this is Torchwood. It deals with a lot of adult themes like this one. **

**Alice: Oh, and A/N at the bottom.**

**Glinda: Don't forget to review!**

**Me: I own' OC's. That's it. If I owned Torchwood, then Jack would have a child. If I owned Doctor Who, no more last of his kind. If I owned Merlin, I wouldn't only be on the 2nd season. If I owned Sherlock, Americans and British people would get it at the same time. If I owned Harry Potter, I would have Ginny and Harry date a lot sooner. If I owned PJO, then the movie would have been right! **

* * *

Karen's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I stood next to Owen as people walked around us, ignoring the two weirdoes in the middle of a busy walkway.

"My name is Dr. Owen Harper and this is my life." Owen muttered beside me. I could imagine him running, like we all do in Torchwood. "A life that is full of action ..." Memories swam in my head, Owen pulling out a gun with his silencer attached to it and shooting off the bolts to a door where I turned around to face him, shocked. That had been a day.

"... and violence ..." Owen continued as I remembered Jack and I standing in the autopsy room and watching as Owen examined a needle.

"... and work, ..." Owen listed, and I could almost see Owen standing and looking down at some meat, the last job I was in before Jack and I went to Hogwarts.

"... wonder." Owen finished, and I grinned. Torchwood had plenty of that. I could see Jack dying in front of me, only to come back.

"Secrets, sex ..." The Master's face flew up in my mind, his eyes regarded me coldly.

"_A flesh copy." _He seemed to sneer, and I brushed him away and thought about Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, my…husband? We weren't married, though he had asked if I could take his last name and I accepted.

"... and love and heartbreak..." I thought about the Mistress, waiting for her Doctor.

"... and death." Even Torchwood couldn't stop death.

"My death." Owen stated coldly, and I felt a pang of sorrow for him as I remembered bringing him back to life.

"The death I survived." It was my fault.

"The death I am now living through." Thantotes must really hate Torchwood. I remember this morning. Jack and I came over to check on him, in other words we were wearing filters and watching him. We watched as he opened the door to his fridge and looked sadly at the things he couldn't eat or drink.

"Except ... this isn't living." Owen mumbled to himself, and I thought about how he had taken a drink out and then placed it back into the fridge.

"Every day it's the same." It wasn't the first time we had been hiding in his house, we were doing it regularly. It was one thing to not be able to die, it was another thing to be dead. Every single day, he always went to the fridge to get a drink. He took said drink out, only to remember he couldn't drink it and had to put it back.

"I get up, get ready for work the same as everyone else." Owen narrated my memories as Jack and I had hidden and watched as he lathered his face up with shaving cream only to remember that he had no hair to shave. Owen would look at his face in the mirror, and swallow.

We had followed Owen through the Hub sometimes, and we had watched him standing in front of a weevil cage. The weevil inside was pressed against the wall, his head bent. "The thing is, I'm not the same." Owen said, as I watched, in my mind, the cowering weevil through his head back and yell out a primal yell of agony.

"Aaaahh!"

The filter still on us, Jack and I looked at Owen as he stood at the cog door.

"I get to work and everyone's doing the same old thing." Owen said as I thought back to him just standing there, watching Tosh and Gwen talk about something in the workstation and Ianto making coffee in the back. "Babbling away about aliens and weddings." The three of us all walked into the hub.

One last memory flashed in my mind. Owen was underwater with Jack, who was mentally sending an image to me.

"I'm not real. Three days ago, I died." Owen said next to me, were we really on the walkway, or in the land of memories and dreams.

"And they think I'm fine...but they're wrong." When Owen had been underwater, he had thrown his head back and screamed, and I wondered if he was going to do that here, but he didn't.

* * *

Only a few hours later, I found myself sitting next to Jack without the filters. Jack sat next to Owen, who sat next to a blond girl with a death wish. All of our legs dangled off the side of the roof.

"So, are you ready to jump?" Owen asked her. He had just finished saying the same broken words that he had on the walkway to the blond girl.

"Ready to fly?" I added, causing Owen and Jack to give me an odd look. Jack laced his fingers with mine.

"Would you just piss off. Get off my roof." The blond girl, Maggie, commanded.

"Your roof?" Owen questioned.

"I'm going to jump, so just leave me alone." Maggie told us.

"Look, darlin', you know, I'm not here to stop you. Seriously." Owen started to unbutton his shirt, and I sent him a warning look, tensing. Jack just groaned, knowing like I did that there was nothing we could do. He was going to show his wound. "You think you've got problems? What, did your man dump you?" Owen scoffed. Maggie didn't even glance his way as she started to speak.

"Sorry, love, are you talking to me? It's just, you know, I'm a bit busy right now. I'm not really interested in listen-" Her voice trailed off as she happened to glance at Owen and see the gaping bullet wound.

"What is that?" Maggie gasped out, and I got to my feet to help Owen.

"He got shot." I explained easily.

"Yeah, right." Maggie said with a shake of her head. Owen continued to look at her, a half smile forming on his face as he gave her a nod. She stuck her finger in his bullet wound, and started to freak out.

"Oh, my God." She gasped out. She climbed down from her perch on the wall and started to back away from Owen, Jack, and I.

"What the hell are you?" She wondered, and I shrugged.

"Don't we all want to know what we are? His at least, is easy. He's dead." I answered as Owen climbed down from the wall with Jack and I following in suit. Maggie continued to back away from us.

"That's not...Look, you can't be dead, you're - you're standing here. You're talking. You're moving. You're - you're not dead. Wha-? You're...You're dead?" Maggie stuttered out.

"Yeah, I was brought back by Karen over here," He pointe me out. "Like Jesus really, but without the beard, you know." Realization hit him suddenly. "Shit, I'm never gonna have a beard. Not that I wanted one you understand, but you know, one day I…" His voice trailed off as he thought about getting a beard.

"Yeah. Okay. Okay. You're dead and that's ... that's clearly a bit shit and I'm sorry and everything but, if you are dead, then w-why are you here? You can't be wanting to jump. You can't die twice." Maggie said decidedly.

"Sorry, but you can die twice, if you're cursed." I commented softly, only for Jack. I was thinking about how I was not dying anytime soon. Jack and I didn't know if it would hurt the…baby.

"Sorry, are you an expert?" Owen asked rudely.

"Sorry, are you an idiot?" Maggie snapped.

"Yeah. I'm a dead idiot." Owen sighed, resigned.

"So, come on then, what's it like?" Maggie said, her hand going to her purse, fishing for something.

"What?" Owen wondered, watching as Maggie pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Well, being dead. What delights have I got to look forward to?" Maggie questioned.

"Darkness. Nothing." Owen stated.

"Gloom. Years of waiting. Huge field of nothingness. Torture. Paradise." I added, just to be helpful.

"Cheery, thanks. Look, why are you here?" Maggie asked the three of us. Owen, Jack, and I shared a look.

"Jack and I are here for a totally different reason than Owen, and it would take too long to explain. Besides, Owen's is far more interesting." I told her, thinking back to earlier that night when Jack had delivered the worst words to a Torchwood employee that you could hear.

"Dr. Owen Harper, Torchwood Officer 565, I'm relieving you of your position."

* * *

Those words had happened earlier that evening. I was sitting in my chair next to Jack as he delivered the news to Owen. Ianto stood uncomfortably near the door, watching.

"Bollocks. I'm sorry, Jack, this is bollocks!" Owen protested.

"Hand in your weapon and your security pass." Jack commanded.

"But why? I'm fine." Owen pointed out, making no move to hand over the requested items.

"Three days ago, you died. We need to examine you. We need to find out what you are. We need to be certain you're okay." I told him, staring at the desk. I hated pretending I was the boss when Owen had worked here longer than me. So the Mistress made me Second in Command, I still think it should have been Owen.

"Yeah, well it almost sounds as if you care, well done." Owen mocked.

"Until we're confident you're fit for duty, Martha Jones will replace you as Torchwood's new medical officer." Jack told Owen.

"She's doing all right out of this, isn't she?" Owen muttered. Jack and I stood up.

"She's worked out a series of tests and examinations." I reported to him.

"And what if I refuse?" Owen tested.

"You'll be confined to the cells, the tests will be done, and if the results show that you're a danger to the team, appropriate steps will be taken." Jack and I stepped closer to Owen, and Ianto drew closer too.

"I'm asking you, Owen. Please, let us help you. Let us make sure you're safe." Jack requested.

"You're our friend, and we want to help you, we always want to help you. Please, let us do this." Owen gave me a sharp glance, and then dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm gonna need your gun." Ianto stated from behind. Owen turned and reliantly handed his gun to the Welsh man.

"And your security pass." Owen gave him a look. "Please ..." Ianto let the sentence hang there. Owen made no comment as he looked at Martha through one of the glass windows and then gave the pass over to Ianto.

"And how long are Dr. Jones' tests going to take?" Owen asked, not looking at Jack and me.

"As long as they need to." Jack answered.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Owen shot back.

"We always need someone to make coffee." Jack hinted. A look of horror passed on Owen's face.

"Oh, no." I gave him a sympathetic look. After the Master, Jack decided that I needed to be on break for a few days before I could get out on the field. For that time, I was confined to desk duty and making coffee. It sucked.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, we had problems, and not just with Owen. Nobody heard the alarms, which is why I was shocked when the cog door opened silently and a woman stepped out. She had black hair that was slightly curly and went past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost a black. She wore a worn leather jacket with a black jumper underneath it, black skinny jeans, and black converse. On her hip was a sword, and I recognized her instantly. The Mistress was back in Torchwood, or it was Alice Dalek. I watched as the woman walked through Torchwood easily, and went straight over to Owen and Ianto. Martha and Jack didn't notice her, and I realized with a start that nobody saw her, and then I saw the filter around her neck. They never fooled me because it was basically the Mist, only amplified. The woman strolled straight up to Owen and hovered behind him, before slipping off the filter and leaning in. Her mouth was next to his ear, and I strained to hear her faint words.

"I'm back, Owen." She hissed, and Owen started severely, causing several glasses to shake and sound like they had broken. Ianto jumped as he saw the woman, and Martha and Jack started to laugh happily. After a few seconds, I joined.

"Oh, it's so good to see you all again. It's been two hundred years for me, I'm 1,210, or around that age. You guys mentioned I was here, so here I am." The woman, who I was certain was the Mistress, smiled at the team. Her gaze swept around the room as she turned, and then she paused. The easy smile vanished and was replaced with guilt and worry as her eyes met mine, I could feel the pain burning in them.

"Karen," Her voice was strained, "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought, well I guess I thought wrong." Her voice cracked slightly, and I knew that she was having another flashback like she did when she was with the Master. Her cellphone suddenly sounded, and I heard some high pitch noise coming from it as she answered it.

"Hey, it's fine for you to be here. It won't be Belgium again." She nodded to whatever the other person was saying, and a smile started to form on her lips as she listened to the other person.

"Yeah, see you soon." She hung up, and only a second later the lift started to rattle down and an 18 year old girl came in. She had long brown hair with natural streaks of black in it. Her hair was very wavy, like she had just been in a braid before she had arrived. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue. She wore a trench coat that only went to her knees that was open showing her skinny white jeans and black jumper. Her shoes were black and white. She gave a flirty grin to us all, and then she saw Jack and me. Her eyes widened and she shot a surprised look to the Mistress who just shrugged simply. I recognized that girl too, she was with the Master too.

"Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto, I'd like you to meet Eliza Harp." She introduced the woman, who gave each person a flirty grin.

"So," Eliza said in an American accent, "Owen's dead and you guys are running tests on him, can I help?" The Mistress chuckled and went over to stand next to her.

"And I heard you might be short someone, so I'm officially joining up again." She smirked at Jack who looked stunned and then he did the smart thing, he shrugged.

* * *

An hour later, Martha, Eliza, and I stood near by a treadmill with Owen on it. His imagine is on a monitor as we watched both. The machine beeped, signaling that Owen could stop, which he did and he then got off and then picked up a barbell.

"So, are you single?" He flirted to Eliza, who blushed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's great, keep flirting somewhere else, please. Though Owen, you really don't need to worry, you know, I don't want your job." Martha told him.

"Yes, I know." Owen answered simply, his eyes on Eliza throughout the whole time he was talking.

"There is no sign of any muscle decay. You're in great shape, as ever." Eliza reported to him. I just watched, wishing I could be with Jack.

"Hmm, no use coming onto me, Harp. I'm a changed man." Owen flirted. Eliza gave a small giggle and shook her head.

"And...um, no stiffening anywhere?" Eliza questioned, a blush starting on her pale cheeks.

"Well…" Owen said, making no attempt answering, and causing Eliza's blush to deepen.

"Just answer the question." I sighed.

"No, no signs of rigor mortis." Owen answered, putting down the barbell.

"So, if I keep up the exercise, I won't atrophy?" Owen asked us. Martha came over with a hand-held monitor.

"Yep. And bonus, definitely looks like you're not going to age either. There's no further sign of cell mutation. You're a hundred percent human." She turned off the monitor. "A hundred percent Owen." Owen nodded, a small smile on his lips as he studied Eliza. Above us, the intercom crackled, and Gwen's voice came out of it.

"Hi, Martha. Meeting in the boardroom. Can you come down? Oh, and bring Eliza and Karen with you." Gwen told us.

"You'd better go...Doctor, and Miss Harp." Owen said, and I knew he left me out because that could be considered flirting, and Jack would kill him if he flirted with me, and I would slap him too. Jack and I were technically married, so now he was being overprotective.

"What about you?" Eliza wondered, and Owen gave her a prize winning smile, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles." He answered, confusing us all.

"What?" Eliza asked a confused smile on her lips.

"That's what you drink, isn't it?" Eliza blinked and nodded, earning a smile from Owen. As Martha and I turned to leave, I caught a smile from Eliza as she said to him softly,

"See you later, Owen." She whispered, and I couldn't help but smile. I really liked Eliza, and she seemed to really like Owen. She might do some good for him.

Martha, Eliza, and I made it to the meeting, and I took my place next to Jack. Eliza sat on his other side with the Mistress next to her. Martha joined Ianto, Tosh, and Gwen on the opposite side of the table. All in all, we had a lot of people at the meeting.

"Henry John Parker. He used to be a looker. Now he's 80-odd and even I have my limits." Jack said, and I tensed at what he was applying. "Besides, I'm married." He added quickly, and I gave him a grateful look. Eliza looked at the file.

"I might have said yes, if he didn't look like the Mistress's great-grandfather if he showed his age." The Mistress, who had been drinking tea, chocked and gave Eliza a withering look.

"Which one?" She asked, and Eliza chuckled.

"Rassilon." Eliza answered promptly, watching as the Mistress made a dark face.

"Let's not talk about him." The Mistress said as she started tap out a familiar 4-beat rhythm, like thinking of Rassilon brought back memories of the Master.

"Right, Henry John Parker." I said, trying to pull the conversation back to the correct topic. The door opened and Owen came in with coffee on a tray.

"Your basic millionaire collector of alien hoo-hah." Jack stated, and I could just make out Owen's words.

"Didn't we file him in the "mostly harmless" category?" He was right, I decided as Owen placed a cup in front of Ianto.

"So, what's the problem?" Martha wondered as Owen continued to place coffee cups around the table.

"I detected this at 5:17 this morning. Parker's house. There's an energy spike coming from it. I've never seen anything like it before." Tosh told us.

"Okay. So, the big question is, what's our Mr. Parker gone and found this time?" the Mistress pointed out. I nodded, my eyes narrowing as I watched Gwen and Ianto switch coffee cups as Owen headed to the back of the room.

"Why? Do you think he's a threat?" Martha asked us.

"Well, he hasn't been up until now." The Mistress answered as Owen wiped his tray and listened.

"He's a bit Howard Hughes. We know he's there, we know he's not a threat. But as the story goes, he hasn't left the house since his wife died. Nobody's seen him since 1986." Eliza finished. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and I made a mental note to figure out how she knew that.

"We've been monitoring Parker for ages. There's nothing to be scared of is there?" Owen questioned, sitting down at the table while he spoke. A brief moment of awkwardness passed as we all remembered that Owen wasn't supposed to be there.

"Unlike, say, Tintin?" Ianto pointed out.

"Okay! I never liked Tintin. What? He's weird. He's got a funny face and his hair is just – he's horrible." Owen argued.

"I always loved Tintin." Ianto told us.

"Yeah, well you would. And he never had a girlfriend did he, just the dog. Yeah, so I reckon he was actually shagging the dog." The Mistress and Eliza both snorted into their coffee but managed to keep their faces straight.

"Okay, meanwhile, back at Torchwood. Alien energy pulse." Gwen interpreted Ianto and Owen before turning to Jack and addressing him.

"We've got to check this Parker out, okay?" Jack nodded while Gwen got to her feet. "Tosh, can you get me a complete schematic of the house? Ianto, find out exactly what he's got. Get me an inventory of everything that he's bought over the last ten years. Martha, can you get a hold of his medical history?" Gwen ordered, such a Welsh person.

"Sure." Martha said promptly.

"Okay, let's get to it, guys." Gwen finished. As everyone got to their feet except for Owen, Eliza, and the Mistress, Jack leveled a look to Owen before leaving with me. Only two seconds later, Eliza and the Mistress left.

"Hey, Gwen, any news on Banana Boat?" Jack asked causally next to me.

"Can you believe it? Best Man, arrested in Lanzarote." Gwen replied.

"What for?" I wondered.

"Ah, dodgy CDs."

* * *

"Worldwide, nearly a million people kill themselves each year." Owen said to Maggie, taking a break in his story. We were still on the roof

"That's almost three times the population of Cardiff. Makes you think." Owen continued.

"What are you? Some sort of suicide geek?" Maggie asked crossly.

"No, just a doctor. In fact, I'm not just a doctor. I'm a bloody brilliant doctor." Owen sighed and continued his story.

* * *

Eliza, Owen, and I were watching Martha work on the computer.

"I know you are." Martha said, her eyes still on the monitor.

"So why are you doing my job?" Owen wondered, absently playing with a scape. He was flipping it and catching it. Martha turned to look at him.

"Because Gwen asked me to." Martha replied.

"That's not what I mean." Owen clarified.

"Because you died. And because you need help. That's not a bad thing. Well, it's a bad thing that you died obviously, but it's not bad that you need help. If you know what I mean." Martha babbled.

"You sound like the Doctor." Eliza teased, and Martha smiled.

"You're kinda cute when you tease people." Owen said randomly, and I stifled my laughter. Really, that's what he says when he flirts?

"And you're kinda cute when you're not chucking a scalpel about." Eliza said in the same flirty tone.

"But I'm making the sodding coffee!" Owen complained, getting to his feet as he spoke while Martha returned to typing. "I mean, come on, won't anyone tell us who this Doctor fellow is?" He turned to look at Eliza. "Is he your boyfriend, because he needs to meet me. I have a lot of charm." He winked at Eliza who blushed.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend, he's the Mistress's husband." She stated simply, staring at Owen. "Oh, and you cut your hand." Owen dropped the scalpel and stared at the wound from the scalpel, freaking out.

* * *

I ended up being the person to tend to Owen since Martha was busy, and Eliza got the job of comforting Owen.

"The wound's not going to heal, so, you're going to have to re-stitch it every week or so. At least you don't need anesthetic." I said, trying to lift make him happier.

"Yeah, can't feel anything. I can't feel the needle or thread. I can't feel Eliza's hands on mine. Yet, I can touch things. I can hold 'em, I know they're there. But I just...can't feel anything. I'm numb." Owen replied mournfully.

"Do you see why Jack's worried? Bruises won't heal. Bones won't mend. You're...fragile." I told him while Eliza rubbed her thumb on the back of Owen's uninjured hand while Owen took a deep breath.

"Yeah, well, I'd better get used to doing things myself." Owen deadpanned. He took the needle from me and started to stich himself up.

* * *

"So she offers to help you and you push her away? Charming." Maggie interrupted the story, taking a cigarette out of the box and lighting it, her legs dangling on the side of the wall she was sitting on.

"Yeah, hole in the chest. Sorry if I don't follow social niceties anymore." Owen answered, taking a seat beside her.

"You mean you did before?" Maggie wondered.

"God, you're a pain in the arse, aren't you? Is that why your man dumped you?" Maggie gave him a dark look. "Ooh, I hit a nerve? What, did you get your heart broken?" Owen teased darkly.

"Watch it, Owen." I growled out.

"No, actually. He died." Maggie answered, ignoring me.

"I'm sorry." Owen apologized.

"No you're not. You couldn't care less about me and I don't care about you. Just because we're both planning on jumping, it doesn't mean we have some sort of special connection." I gave Owen a worried look, and briefly wondered if I should call the Mistress and Eliza to get them here and stop Owen and Maggie from jumping before I dismissed the thought. They were both hell-bent on staying at Torchwood while we were away.

"You don't know the half of it." Owen replied to Maggie darkly, shaking me from my thoughts, and then he started to story again.

* * *

I had left to go talk to Jack about Eliza, when Owen stormed into his office.

"Give me something to do." He demanded Jack.

"You know I can't. Rules and regulations" Jack replied promptly as Owen took his plate and cup away from dinner.

"Fine. I might as well go home then." Owen replied.

"Okay." Jack said simply, watching as Owen turned to the door and took a few steps before turning back to Jack and me.

"What exactly do I do when I get there?" Owen asked.

"Watch TV...chill." I suggested.

"Karen, I'm dead. I'm permanently chilled. You know, you get to live forever. I get to die forever. It's funny that." I chuckled without humor.

A few hours later, Jack called Eliza into his office. We were both sitting in our chairs as the brown haired girl came in with the Mistress a few steps behind her.

"We only called for Eliza." I told her, and she just shook her head.

"She babbles when she's nervous, and I have to make sure she doesn't let anything slip." The Mistress told me, taking a seat next to Eliza.

"How do you know about the Doctor, and how do you know about Torchwood?" Jack questioned.

"I met the Doctor when we were with the Master and all that shit about you being a flesh copy." Eliza answered, directing the last part to me. "Plus, I've met the 11th Doctor, and he babbles a lot. As for the second question, my parents worked for Torchwood 1, but they died in battle." Eliza explained, ignoring the look of worry from the Mistress. "Anything else, because I have to go." Eliza got up and ran out of the hub, not like she was running away, more like she was running to someone, you can guess who to. The Mistress made a face as Eliza left.

"I worry about that girl. She's way too much like her father, and not in a good way. She even has a fake name, gods." The Mistress shook her head and gave me a smile.

* * *

"Brian used to say I talked too much." Maggie interjected, pulling me from my memories and back to the rooftop.

"Tell me about him." I said softly.

"Today's my wedding anniversary." I could imagine the blond hair girl smiling and walking down the steps of a church with her husband leading her through confetti. Dressed in a white wedding dress. "My perfect day…" Maggie's voice trailed off as she thought about it.

"It was an accident." She explained, and I moaned softly, causing Jack to wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to his chest, his heartbeat comforting.

"We'd been married less than an hour." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I imagined the white dress now soiled with blood as she knelt next to her dead husband's hand and touch it, looking at the wreckage of a car, looking for help. Climbing up a hill and going down a deserted road after she realized that her husband was dead.

"I was picking confetti out of my hair when it happened." Maggie finished, her breathing shallow while I cried.

"Shit. I'm..." Owen's voice trailed off as he thought of what to say.

"Sorry, yeah. I know." Maggie finished for him, sounding dark.

"You've waited until your wedding anniversary to kill yourself? Why?" Owen wondered, while I continued to sob.

"Does it matter?" Maggie asked, hiding from the question.

"Why have you waited?" Owen pressed, being rude as usual.

"Because I believe people. I-I believe them when they said it would get better. So, what do you think, Doctor? Do you–do you really think it's going to get any better?" Maggie questioned, sounding broken and already dead. She inhaled once more on her cigarette and then threw it over the side of the building. We all sat there, watching it fall, and then Owen continued his story while I remembered it.

* * *

Eliza was still at Owen's place, and I grew worried, so I went over there with a filter in place, the Mistress tagged along. We snuck in and stood there as Owen barely listened to Eliza, who was babbling away to fill the silence.

"So, the Mistress and I were just standing there while the Daleks where firing at us, and then the Doctor came running in and yanked us through the bloody castle."

"Why are you here, Eliza?" Owen interrupted suddenly, and Eliza just titled her head, thinking.

"Because you need help, and I want to help you." She decided on, and then watched as Owen nodded.

"And how are you going to do that? How are you going to help me? I mean, am I going to be a new special project for the new girl?" Owen asked. I tensed, this wasn't going well.

"No Owen, I really…I just…" Eliza struggled for the words.

"That's not why you're here is it? For some reason you want me. You barely even know me, but you want me. I don't even know where you're from, I don't even know if Eliza Harp is your real name." Owen spat out. Eliza's face went from being worried filled, to anger. The Mistress groaned softly as she Eliza took a step towards Owen.

"I'll tell you where I'm from, Cardiff. And guess what, you're right, my real name isn't Eliza Harp, it's Proserpine Harkness. That's right, my dad's Captain Jack Harkness and my mum's Karen Harkness. I'm from their future and the gods know why the Mistress took me here, oh yeah, because I've had crush on you since I was a little kid and dad showed me your picture. I wanted to meet you, and history said I was here. It all worked out, which is why I'm going to do this." Eliza/Proserpine took one more step towards Owen, and pulled his face down to her size and kissed him for a few seconds and then pulled away, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"I'm broke Eliza." Owen said softly, his gaze sad. "I didn't even feel that, I'm never going to feel anything. I won't even feel my bones breaking. I'm broken." He stepped away and held his injured finger in front of Eliza/Proserpine, who stared at it. Very slowly, Owen reached over and started to bend his pinky finger backwards. Her eyes widened, and I winced as the bone snapped loudly. I glanced over at the Mistress, and I was shocked to find her face filled with rage, worry, and guilt. She was usually pale as it was, but she was now very pale as she stared at Eliza/Proserpine, my…daughter.

"Owen! Stop it! What are you doing?!" Eliza/Proserpine protested as Owen continued to bend the finger backwards. He looked up from his work and saw the fear and worry on her face, and he slammed his lips with her for two seconds before running out of the house, the door slamming behind him. I watched him go, knowing he needed to be truly alone for a few minutes, besides, I had pressing matters about my family, or future family.

"You're my daughter. I'm not even pregnant, at least, I don't think I am. Wow, why Proserpine?" Proserpine jumped and turned, now noticing the Mistress and me.

"Oh, you heard that. You can't tell…I know!" She turned and looked at the Mistress.

"Can you do that thing, where you go inside her mind and erase my name?" She wondered, and the Mistress nodded and faced me.

"I'm sorry, my old friend, but you can't have forth knowledge." With a gasp, I felt the knowledge I had gained slip my mind. Proserpine Harkness became Eliza Harp.

* * *

I woke in Torchwood, with Jack hovering over me along with Eliza, the Mistress, and Owen. The latter was dripping wet.

"Why are you wet?" I struggled to ask the question to Owen, who gave me a small smile, but made no attempt to answer.

"He went diving into Cardiff bay, and the Mistress had to get him out but then he passed out." Eliza explained, and I gave her a grateful look.

"Well, now that you're awake, we have to have a meeting." Jack announced, and then helped me to the conference room with Eliza and the Mistress trailing behind. As if I didn't have a big enough headache, Gwen got to lead the meeting while Martha, Ianto, Jack, Eliza, the Mistress, and me sat at the table, getting orders.

"Ianto, what have you found out about Parker?" Gwen asked Ianto.

"I've identified some of the things he's purchased over the past year. We've got a Dogon eye. A pair of Myakian wings, some meteorites. An Arcateenian translation of James Herbert's The Fog. But there are a few things we've never seen before." The Mistress raised an eyebrow.

"So one of these is causing the energy spikes?" She pointed out, and Ianto nodded.

"Looks like it. And they're getting bigger, dangerously bigger." Eliza leaned back in her chair.

"Well that makes things a lot simpler, we need to get inside of there." Eliza stated, and then looked at the rest of the team as they all stared at her. "What, it's the only thing available." She pointed out, and Gwen huffed and handed Ianto a file. The Welshman leaned over the table to get it.

"Parker employs a Mr. Philip Farrington to run security. There's at least six guards, CCTV everywhere, all of which we can bring down by taking out the generator. But then there's these," she turned on the monitor behind her, "heat sensors." She finished.

"As in body heat?" the Mistress asked.

"Yep. Solar-powered. There's one on every doorway, every window." Eliza whistles softly.

"High security, makes you wonder what he has that needs that much." She commented.

"So, how do we get past them?" Ianto wondered, stating the thought we all had.

"Sounds like you need a dead man." Owen said. We all turned to the door to see him standing there. A towel was around his neck, and his hair was slightly damp. I couldn't help but notice that his pinky finger was bandaged from him breaking it. "Someone with no body heat." He walked into the room. "What have you got to lose?" He looked at Jack, who looked back for a few seconds, studying him, before he motioned towards Ianto, who offered Owen his gun back, which he took gladly, and Jack nodded. Eliza got up and handed Owen back his key.

"Eliza?" He asked.

"I turned your telly off after you, well…" Her voice trailed off meaningfully. She turned and walked out of the room, a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"She kissed you, and then you broke your pinky and ran out and she turns your telly off. That's it?" Maggie interrupted Owen, who paused in his story while I tried to figure out why part of my life was cut away. I had no recollection of Eliza kissing Owen, only him breaking his finger. When did I miss?

"That's Eliza, very straight forwards." Owen replied, a fond smile on his face. Maggie jumped off the roof wall and landed on the roof.

"I don't care. I'm not interested in you, in old men or, or alien meteors. I came here because my husband died. I just want to jump." Owen looked at her and nodded. Suddenly, he hopped down and grabbed Maggie, and rushed towards the edge of the roof.

"Let's get on with it!" Owen shouted, a wild look in his eyes. I hopped down and joined them with Jack on my side, holding my waist to keep me from falling.

"You are not jumping." He growled into my ear quietly, pulling me towards his chest and wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Get off me!" Maggie screamed, and Owen let go of her instantly.

"You, you're too scared." He accused, and Maggie looked down at the roof.

"Aren't you?" Owen made no comment. "Aren't you all?" She asked, looking at Jack and me. We didn't answer her either, some secrets are that, secrets. "How did...how did you get from that to here?" Sirens wailed under us, and Maggie looked at Owen.

"What happened?" She wondered, and Owen started his story again.

* * *

Owen, Jack, Martha, Eliza, and I were all outside the Parker resident. Owen wore a jacket with a hood over his head. Eliza and I were talking quietly to Owen while Martha and Jack watched behind the monitors we'd set up.

"If you hurt yourself, you will not recover. Like I said - any bruises you get, they're not going to heal." I warned him.

"Do not engage in physical combat - one punch you're gone. Be careful." Eliza reminded.

"I understand, I'm made of glass." Owen stated, and turned to head out.

"Owen?" Eliza called, and Owen turned to look at her.

"Just take care." She said, and Owen gave her an odd look came over, and kissed her quickly before turning away.

"Oh, and...uh...you'll need this." Jack said, stopping Owen and handing him a white cloth to him. Owen looked at Jack and nodded, and turned to leave. He ran down the passage that went around the bushes and out of sight.

A few minutes later, Eliza got imagines of the house from Tosh and turned on her comm to relay the layout to Owen.

"Owen?" Eliza asked quietly into her comm. A few seconds later, getting the okay from Owen, she started to talk.

"Okay, the power in the house is supplied from one private electrical generator. There's a backup unit but take the main one down and you've got one minute, twenty of blackout time." Wanting to know what was going on, I turned my comm on and started to listen to what the others were saying.

"Can you get rid of one of the blokes here?" Owen asked.

"It might look a bit suspicious if there were two phone calls." Ianto warned from the Hub.

"Not might, it will." The Mistress muttered audibly.

"Try and make it the big one, okay?" Owen decided. A few seconds later, I heard the faint sound of a cellphone ringing.

"Arse." Owen cursed, and I figured that there were two guards, one was big and the other was small, and the small one picked up the cellphone. A few tense minutes passed, and finally Owen spoke.

"Okay, guys, I'm here." I let out a sigh of relief, but froze again when I heard the audible squeak of hinges.

"Move away from there." A gruff voice said, and we all exchanged worried looks. "I said!" the sound of scuffles reached the comms, and I exchanged another look with Jack, who, surprisingly, looked at peace.

"I gave him a Tintin shirt." He relayed to me, and I giggled, remembering that Owen didn't like Tintin.

"Yeah, okay, guys. Very funny." Owen groaned into the comms.

"No, no, no. Do you want to see what I can do?" Owen said after a few seconds, and I realized he wasn't talking to us, he was talking to the guard. The lights in the house flashed.

"Woo!" Owen cheered. The lights in the house then went completely dead.

"One minute, twenty until the backup generator comes online." Eliza warned Owen.

"Sorry, Owen, they've obviously had some work done." Tosh apologized to Owen for reason unknown.

"Heat sensors." Owen stated, and I smiled as I realized he was in the house.

"I am literally too cool for school." Owen said after a few seconds.

"Not good Owen, not good." Eliza complained, wincing at the horrible statement.

"Right, I'm in." Owen reported after a few minutes. I struggled not to roll my eyes, yes, we knew that Owen.

"Okay, the energy reading seems to be coming from the first floor. A room at the back of the house." Eliza reported, and Tosh murmured her agreement into the comms.

"Can you give me anything else?" Owen wondered.

"No, the energy source is playing havoc with the system, sorry." Tosh apologized.

"No worries. I'm getting used to being in the dark." Owen sighed, and then the worst thing happened, the lights went on in the house. Well that's bad.

"Evenin'. Nice place you've got here. Love what you've done with the pictures." Owen said to someone.

"Who are you? Why aren't the sensors picking you up?" Great, another security guard.

"Okay, stop! Stop or I'll shoot." A nervous security guard at that.

"No, you won't. You're a security guard. Come on, that gun's just for show, innit?" Owen stated casually.

"Do you know what a bullet does to a living person? It's not like a knife through butter, no, no, no, no. It rotates, tears into the flesh and the gooey stuff behind...it rips into the organs, and, ooh, it's not nice." Owen said from memory, and I nodded. It didn't feel good at all.

"But anyway, I haven't got any body heat. You must know what that means? You can't kill a dead man." Owen bluffed.

"What are you?" the security guard asked.

"I'm wrong." Owen answered, and he was right.

"What are you?!" The guard wondered hysterically.

"I'm broken. I'm Dr. Owen Harper." Owen answered. "And I'm having one hell of a day." He finished. A soft grunt reached our ears, and I knew that Owen was still alive.

Minutes passed, the tension in the air was thick as we all waited for Owen, finally, we heard Henry Parker's voice come over Owen's comms.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"It's okay, mate. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor." Owen reassured the frail man.

"You're a very violent doctor. I've been watching you." Henry reported to him.

"Henry Parker, yeah?" Owen stated.

"You're Torchwood, yes?" Henry replied, and didn't wait for an answer. "Did the American send you?" He questioned. I shot a glance to Jack, Eliza and Martha doing the same.

"Yeah, he sent me. How do you know so much about us?" Owen answered.

"They could've sent that Japanese girl, I like her." Henry stated, not answering Owen's questions.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry. You got me." Owen said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Is she...uh...on your phone thing? That earpiece?" Henry wondered.

"Yeah." Owen answered.

"Hello! Just to say you've got very lovely legs. You should show them off more." Henry told Tosh, and I could imagine her smiling brightly, she hardly ever got compliments. I snort, but my humor was short lived as I heard Henry give a mighty cough.

"What's wrong with you?" Owen asked, concerned.

"Three heart attacks and a failed bypass. But I'm fine, because I have this." A few seconds later, Henry started talking again. "It's called 'the Pulse.'" He stated proudly.

"You know what it is?" Owen wondered.

"I named it. It's keeping me alive." He stated proudly. "No! You're not taking it." He said frantically.

"It could be dangerous. We've been detecting massive energy readings." Owen warned.

"I don't care. All I know is, it works." Henry said grumpily.

"Well, I'm sorry, it doesn't." Owen replied grumpily.

"What?" My thoughts exactly.

"The energy isn't going into you. The power's just building up inside that thing, that's what we've been detecting but…it isn't actually doing anything for you." Owen explained.

"You're wrong. I can feel it. No, no. I'm not going to die." Henry decided.

"Listen, please. Listen to me. There are loads of people's lives at risk. If that explodes, then we don't know what the fallout will be." Owen pleaded, wanting the old man to know the risk.

"You're young. You don't understand what dying feels like." Henry pointed out.

"Believe me, I do. I really do." Owen said.

"There's nothing there!" Henry shouted suddenly.

"Where?" Owen asked not following.

"On the other side, nothing. I'm dying. Take away my Pulse and I'm gone, my body decomposing." Henry said.

"You can't stop it, Mr. Parker. I'm sorry, but it's going to happen one day." Owen replied mournfully. I heard the scrape of a chair moving as Owen drew it towards himself and sat down.

"It'll be dark and I'll be alone." Henry whimpered.

"Where are you now? It's dark and you're all alone, so what's the difference?" Owen wondered, and Henry pondered this before answering.

"I don't understand what's keeping me here." Henry stated carefully. He issues several coughs and a machine beeped loudly and wildly. After a few seconds, a minute at best, the alarm stopped beeping.

"It's hope. That thing ... it's just hope. Do you really think all this is better than death?" I smiled at Jack, Owen had come a long way.

"It's got to be. It is better!" Henry Parker said.

"You're just scared of the darkness. Join the club. Trust me. I know how shit everything can be." Owen corrected.

"Eh...Don't you sit there pontificating, you're just a boy. What do you know about anything? I've traveled the world. I fought in the war. Started my own business. I made a fortune. Married. Widowed. My collection, all of it. I've done so much and this is where I ended up. Alone. Lying in my own piss and do you know what I want?"

"Life?" I guessed to Jack.

"Clean sheets?" Owen guessed.

"I want a steak. Medium rare. Black pepper sauce. Look at me! Fed through a tube. I might as well be dead already." 'The Pulse' keened over the comms. "I might as well be dead. Why don't you take it?" Henry said softly, almost too quiet for the comms to pick him up. "Take it." Parker begged quietly.

"Well?" Owen wondered after a few seconds.

"Oh, Christ, it's dark, I'm alone, I'm so alone." Henry whispered frantically.

"It's all right, I'm here with you." Owen reassured him.

"Uh. I'm still stuck here, though. In this bed, in the dark." Henry complained.

"You know what? I'm going to come back. You and me. We're going to face all of this together. I'm going to help you." Owen promised.

"Torchwood, if you come back, you can tell me all about it. Tell me what it's like. I want to hear about the aliens and everything! I need...I need to know that there's more out there. That this isn't all there is." Henry paused, and going by what he said next, Owen looked skeptical. "Oh, come on! I'm dying, who am I going to tell, the Angel Gabriel? If you come back, I won't tell the brunet that you're still holding my hand." Eliza blushed horribly, and while I wondered how he knew about her. Then again, they did kiss for a few seconds in front of his house.

"Well, maybe." Owen said gruffly. Henry coughed deeply in reply and the machine's alarm beeped loudly.

"Deep breath." Owen instructed, and I guess Henry had an oxygen mask.

"Mr. Parker?" The alarm's constant beeping changed to one long beep, the dreaded flat line.

"Henry?" Owen wondered, and got no response. What followed were one of the worst minutes of my life as I heard Owen trying to save Henry Parker but getting no results.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Owen whimpered out, close to tears.

"I couldn't save him." Owen whispered, drawing me out of my memories and back onto the rooftop. Tears were streaming down my face, and Jack had his arms wrapped around me. The four of us were just standing there as we all thought of Henry Parker, an old man afraid of death.

* * *

"He needed to give him air but I couldn't. I've got no breath! Everything I've seen, everything that's out there and it was an old man dying of a heart attack. It was just another person dying because of me." Owen climbed up onto the brick wall and stood on it, gazing down at Cardiff. "Everything that's happened and that was the final straw. Because at that moment I just wanted it all to end." Owen stated, and this time, he didn't have to start the story up, the memories flowed naturally back, and Owen started his story.

* * *

"Owen." Eliza whispered into her comms. "Owen, can you hear me?" Eliza pleaded, begging him to respond to her.

"Owen, come in!" Tosh said firmly from the hub.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Owen mumbled to her.

"The device? Is it doing anything?" Tosh wondered.

"Because the energy levels coming from it are...Owen? It's going off the screen." Eliza said frantically into the comms, cutting off whatever Tosh was going to say. I looked over one of the monitors we had set up. A bright light was coming off of the screen, and it was growing brighter with waves of energy coming off of the source.

"Tosh, are you seeing this?" I asked her.

"Yes, oh my god. It's going to explode!" She warned us frantically.

"Tosh? What can we do?" Jack asked from next to me.

"Nothing! There's nothing!" She replied.

"It's okay. I'm going to hold it." Owen said calmly.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Eliza yelled over her comms.

"See if I can absorb it." Owen muttered back to her.

"The energy reading is off the charts. You won't survive it." Eliza told him.

"It's okay. These things happen." He tried to reassure her.

"There must be something we can do." Martha pleaded to Jack, one arm around Eliza who was crying silently.

"Martha, Martha." Owen said to her.

"Owen?" She asked.

"If it destroys me, they're going to need a new doctor. You've got all the credentials: medical skills, and amazing brain." Everyone listened silently to Owen's goodbye, the Doctor of Torchwood's goodbye.

"Karen? If you ever attempt to bring me back again. Gwen, Ianto, it was fun. Tosh, you were the sister I never had. Mistress, you were awesome. Jack, thanks, just thanks. Eliza?" Silence followed, Eliza looked up like she expected to see Owen standing over her. "Eliza? Come on, answer me." Eliza rubbed at the tears, swiping them away.

"Owen." Her voice shook some.

"I'm sorry for making you like me." A beat, one heart beat passed before Eliza spoke.

"Oh gods, I love Dr. Owen Harper." She whispered softly to Owen. Far away, we waited for the house to explode, and then the line went dead to crackles, and Eliza started to sob anew.

* * *

"What happened?" Maggie's question pulled me from my memories. I was on the roof, remembering.

"We all assume life's going to be shit, don't we? That it's all just darkness. But you know what? Sometimes, it's not." Owen got off the wall and knelt over and flung his backpack onto the ground. He took out the Pulse. Bursts of ribbon light continue to fluctuate out of the device, liked it had been doing. He turned and showed it to Maggie, who knelt down next to him to look at the device, enraptured by it.

"What is it?" Maggie asked in awe.

"Do you remember in the '70s, NASA sent messages into space? A map of our solar system, pictures of what we look like. It had images and voices, music. Even a bit of Chuck Berry. Well, this is a reply, not that we know who from, at least, the Mistress and Eliza won't say." Owen answered.

"What does it do?" Maggie wondered.

"It sang to me." He replied seriously. He held it out to her as I knelt down and watched a ribbon of light reach out of the device. It floated and waved back and forth between the two of them.

"It's a glimmer of light in the darkness. See? Sometimes it does get better." Owen told her. We all pause and watched the light, and Owen finished his story.

* * *

The house didn't explode, and when Owen came down the Pulse in the crook of his arm, Eliza almost knocked him over in her kiss. He kissed her back, and then we were driving back to Torchwood, listening to Owen's story in full detail.

When we arrived at the plaza, Jack helped Martha and me out while Owen helped Eliza. Gwen, Ianto, and the Mistress came over to join us in the goodbye.

"Well, I'm sorry, Dr. Jones. No vacancies in Cardiff just yet." Owen teased her, on arm wrapped protectively around Eliza's waist.

"That's okay. I reckon you're...I was going to say "fine," but you're a hell of a lot more than that." Martha said.

"Thank you. For everything." Owen said sincerely, and Martha smiled. Owen let go of Eliza's waist to give Martha a friendly hug and then went back over and gave Eliza another kiss.

"Oi!" Jack interrupted them, and Eliza pulled back, blushing, not catching Jack's satisfied smirk.

"That's what I'm here for." Martha told Owen, and then went over to Gwen and gave her a hug.

"You take care." Gwen said softly.

"Okay." Martha replied in an equally soft voice, and then Martha went over and gave Ianto a friendly kiss on the cheek. She turned to look at the Mistress.

"I thought you were traveling with the Doctor." She accused her.

"I am, or I was. To you, I am. Wibbly wobbly," Martha joined her for the last bit.

"Timey whimey!" they crowed together.

"Anyways, you'll be seeing me again, and the key might be used." She warned, and Martha's eyes widened in horror.

"I, what?" She asked, and the Mistress just held a finger to her lips.

"Shoo, spoilers." She warned. Martha rolled her eyes and hugged the Mistress before getting to Eliza.

"By Dr. Jones." She whispered, and Martha laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, and by the way, Saxxon had a cult that's been trying to bring him back to life." Jack tensed, the Mistress groaned and muttered something, and my mouth was open in horror. I don't like the Master. Martha pulled back and stared at Eliza, terrified.

"What, where are they?" She wondered, and Eliza shook her head.

"Sorry, this has to run its course." She said mournfully. Martha walked away slowly and pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"You're scan read positive, congrats." She told me, and I giggled. I had asked Martha to run a pregnancy scan, for reasons I rather not discuss, and she had.

"What gender?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Unknown, you're only one month in." She whispered back, and then came to Jack.

"Well, it's been...interesting." Martha told him.

"Oh, it's been fun." His voice dropped so that only Martha and I heard him. "You know it has." Martha gave me a meaningful glance.

"Will you do the honors?" She said, and Jack looked at us.

"Why of course." I answered and pulled Jack's head down some and kissed him deeply. I love Jack's kisses. I pulled back shyly, aware of everyone staring at us. Jack smiled at Martha.

"Thank you, for bringing us together. You can come back anytime." He invited.

"Well, maybe I will. One day." Martha told him, making no promises. She tapped her fingers to her skull in a salute and Jack and I straightened up and saluted back to her. Martha walked into Cardiff, bag and case in hand, Jack and I watched her go.

* * *

I was tidying up my small work area, when I heard the distinct mummer of voices.

"Promise me something." Eliza requested.

"What's that?" Owen wondered.

"No more locking it all away. You tell me when it's bad. Share it with me, because Jack and Karen are leaving for a break, and the Mistress and I are going to hold up this place." She told him.

"Okay." A pause happened before Owen spoke again. "Eliza, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I close my eyes I'll get trapped, in the darkness." Owen muttered.

"I'm here, I'll always be here." She promised.

"Hey Jack, Karen, I need to talk to you!" The Mistress yelled, and I went over to her. She was in the conference room, which was illuminated. Jack came over and wrapped an arm around me.

"Right, this is going to sound really weird, but a past version of me, one that still goes by my real name, is going to meet you on a roof with Owen and some blond chick. Her name started with an 'm.'" The Mistress's voice trailed off as she thought about something. "Anyways, you're going back to Hogwarts, and you cannot mention me being here, ever. Anything I do in the name of the Mistress hasn't happened to that girl yet, so no spoilers. While you're gone, Eliza and I will stay here and keep things from falling apart." She started to send us, before pausing and taking out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at me.

"Just as I thought, congrats Jack, Karen." I stared at her, wide eyed as Jack pulled me out.

"Why is she congratulating us?" Jack wondered.

"I'm pregnant." I answered, and Jack's lips broke into a grin as he pulled me to him in a hug.

"Karen Harkness, I'm gonna be a father." He told me, and I smiled.

"And I'm going to be a mother." I whispered into his shoulder.

* * *

Owen, Jack, and I were walking past a building, and a picture of a blond woman and a man floated down. Owen bent down and studied. He looked at the roof, and we saw a lone woman on it. We all exchanged glances, and then hurried up.

* * *

"And that's when I saw you." Owen finished, and I was drawn out of memory and back onto the rooftop.

"I thought you came here to jump?" Maggie said.

"No, I came here to help." Owen corrected.

"What do I do now? Maggie wondered.

"You've got a choice. If you think that the darkness is too much, then go for it. But if there is a chance, just some hope. It could be having a cigarette, or that first sip of hot tea on a cold morning, or it could be your mates, if there's even a tiny glimmer of light then don't you think that's worth taking a chance?" Owen explained to her.

"What's your name?" Owen wondered.

"Maggie. Maggie Hopley." Owen took Maggie's hand, not in a romantic way, but in a friendly way. His other hand held the Pulse, which had even more ribbons of light from it, they were blossoming from it.

"Well, Maggie, it's up to you. Your choice." Owen reminded her, glancing down at the Pulse.

"Do you still want to jump?" He asked. They both just stood there.

"_My name is Owen Harper and this is my life." _Owen whispered in my mind as we watched the Pulse's ribbons of light reach out to Cardiff and dance in the sky, reminding all of the light in the darkness. This lasted for an hour, and then a whirring noise came from behind us. Owen, Maggie, Jack, and I all turned and stared at the blue police box that was fading in and out, growing more and more real until it was standing there, tall and proud. The door crashed open, and Alice Dalek stepped out, her brown eyes black in the night. She stood on the roof and stared at Cardiff. The Keeper came out with Harry, Glinda, Nico, and the Doctor following.

"So this is Cardiff." Alice stated simply, and Glinda nodded.

"Always has something in it. Like that earthquake a few years ago." The Doctor blushed and straightened his bowtie awkwardly.

"That was me, had a little trouble with a Slitheen, but no matter, she's happy as can be on Raxacoricofallapatorius. You don't get to say that every day. Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor repeated, and then turned to look at Jack, Owen, Maggie, and me.

"Hello Jack, Karen. Been a day since I last saw you, but it's been a few months for you. And I got here on time." He turned to look at Alice.

"And you said I was a bad driver." He accused, a pout on his 12 year old face.

"You are a bad driver, the Keeper and I were helping you." She reminded him. He stared at her for a few seconds and then pulled her into a deep kiss that showed no signs of stopping.

"Sorry about them, they do that a lot. Anyways," She turned and stared at Owen and Maggie. "Dr. Harper and blond girl, nice to meet you. Sorry, but we have to take Karen and Jack with us. Slight problem at a school and we have to be there to help, or die." The Keeper smiled brightly, and then walked up to Jack and me. I tensed slightly.

"Hi Karen, Jack. Go ahead into the TARDIS, she's fine." She turned and looked at the others.

"Harry, Glinda, and Nico, do the same. I need to interrupt the Doctor and Alice." I followed her orders and paused at the door, staring out at Cardiff.

"I'm Karen Harkness, daughter of Zeus, defender of the Earth, and I'm ready for whatever shit you throw at me." I told the Earth, thinking about what the Mistress and Eliza had warned. While I didn't get Eliza's warning, I understood the Mistress's. Somewhere out there, the Master and the Keeper were going to be brought back to life. I looked at the Keeper, who was happily teasing her brother and his girlfriend. "Where did you go wrong?" I wondered to myself, and then stepped into the TARDIS, ready for the future and Hogwarts.

* * *

**Yay, so we're officially done with Hogwarts, and Owen's mind was also wiped about Eliza, who got a large scolding from the Mistress. **

**Theme Songs, yay!**

**Though the Mistress is an older version of Alice Dalek, she had different theme songs, and yes, I meant songs. She is a very complex person and I had to get different songs. I advise you to check all the songs out, they're beautiful.**

**The Mistress: All Is Hell That Ends Well by Two Steps From Hell, Back to the Earth by Two steps From Hell, and Blackheart by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Karen Harkness: Winterspell by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Eliza Harp/Proserpine Harkness: Dragon Rider by Two Steps From Hell and Total Eclipse of the Heart Bonnie Tyler version. **

**Spoiler about the 12th Doctor, don't read if you don't want to know.**

**So, we were actually right about who would be the 12th Doctor. Peter Capaldi is the lucky one. Though I didn't see him in World War Z (W.H.O. Doctor, god that joke is going to get milked and run into the ground.) I saw him in COE Torchwood. That last part where he kills his children, so painful. I'm sad that Doctor/Clara never got anywhere, but at least we won't have anymore love stories, I mean that just happened to often. Oh, and did anyone catch the teaser trailer for Season 3 of Sherlock. John has a mustache, and the second episode is all about him getting married! Oh, and Moffat let slip that he won't be so forgiving, which will be really awesome to see.**

**You know what to do, review and make my day!**


	11. 10) Carol's Chapter: Back to the Earth

**Me: First cliff hanger! **

**Glinda: So, whoever is the first reviewer get's to be a new student at Hogwarts, so review.**

**Alice: So, A/N at the bottom.**

**Glinda: Song in this is: Back to the Earth by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Me: I own OC's, that's it. If I owned any of these shows, I'd won't be writing FanFiction for them, would I?**

* * *

Carol's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I was happy, totally happy. Not only were we going to Hogwarts early, well early for us, but I was away with the Dursleys and with my friends. Alice, Harry, Glinda, Nico, Karen, Jack, and my always wonderful brother, the Doctor. It was wonderful to fly the TARDIS with Karen, Alice, Glinda, Jack, and the Doctor. Harry and Nico went and stood by the wall, claiming it was too hard while Glinda had stared at the counsel and then started help. She was brilliant at it, in only a few minutes, we were all flying the TARDIS perfectly. Alice, who had complained the entire time that we had no music, plugged her kindle in and started a playlist. The first song was depressing.

_Look at your watch with a perilous gaze_

_A troubled stare_

_And when I ask where do we go_

_Say you don't care_

_Call on me_

_When the day is dark_

_Never too late you're underrated_

_Whatever your sins, whatever your loss_

_Your cup is filled_

_There is no way to turn back the clock_

_No one will_

_Call on me_

_There's fire in your heart_

_Lying in wait just like a lion_

_Maybe we should go back to the earth_

_And live off the sun_

_Maybe we should crawl in the dirt_

_Before we run_

_A thousand years of art and song_

_Love and war_

_Tell me why you joined the club_

_What are you fighting for_

_All hands on deck_

_A suicidal race_

_Prop up the good and smother the hate_

_The wall is high the sun is low_

_The four winds roar_

_Wide-eyed children fill the streets_

_To take back the score_

_There is no truth_

_That lies can make_

_No willing soldiers in the wave_

_Maybe we should go back to the earth_

_And live off the sun_

_Maybe we should crawl in the dirt_

_Before we run_

_Life is fragile_

_The fire of a sparrow_

_Will end_

_And the same goes for us_

_Born from the same rain and dust_

_Maybe we should go back to the earth_

_And life will grow_

_And the river soon to return_

_And a plan unfold_

_Look at your watch with a perilous gaze_

_A troubled stare_

_And when I ask where do we go_

_Say you don't care_

_Call on me_

_When the day is dark_

_Never too late, you're underrated_

I stared at Alice, who stared at me blankly for a few seconds before sighing.

"I'll make it something cheerful." She glared at me while she changed the song, fiddling with it, before turning back to me. "You better be happy Carol, because I searched long and hard for this. It's so happy, it hurts. A couple seconds of silence passed and suddenly, it was broken by the first song from Charlie the Unicorn. I'm not even going to torture you with that, it was that horrible. The TARDIS shuddered violently, and Alice turned off the music as we landed with a jolt.

"Did you land her?" I asked Alice, who shook her head.

"Did anyone land her?" Alice pointed out, and nobody answered. The Doctor started to stroke bits of the TARDIS, checking her.

"She's not cross, and not annoyed. There's no reason why she landed. Something must have pulled her here." The Doctor turned to everyone and smiled brightly.

"Okay, we have no idea why we're here, no idea where we are, let's go see!" He ran to the doors and opened them. Instantly, the sound of different people chatting and the smell of smoke and alcohol wafted in. Different humans sat in the small pub, some drinking others talking, and some were waving their wands about, casting spells or levitating their cups to and fro. Others were walking through and out a door that led to an ally. I knew exactly where we were, we were in the Leaky Cauldron, the magical pub that led to Digon Ally.

"They're human." Alice said, sounding dejected, and I knew she wanted some sort of adventure.

"They're also wizards." I whispered to her, and she perked up.

"That would explain the floating cups." She replied. Karen scooted closer and she groaned.

"I recognize this place. The Hunt stopped here before we headed to Hogwarts. It's the Leaky Cauldron, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered, popping the 'p.'

"Okay, so why are we all standing here?" Harry wondered, and Alice moved her head to look at him.

"That is an excellent question Harry." She stepped lightly out of the TARDIS and instantly started to look for the Doctor, who was at the bar ordering tea. I followed her and sat next to the Doctor, who was sipping on his tea.

"So what do we do about Sirius and Alice? I mean, this is really bad." She asked the Doctor softly, not noticing me.

"While you guys were gone, I did some research on Alice. There are more of her, no one knows how much, but there are a lot. This one was put in Stormcage and only just broke out. They don't know how, but one second she was there, and then she just vanished. I got a call from someone, and they reported that the Royal TARDIS is missing, stolen more likely." The Doctor told her.

"The Royal TARDIS, you mean the one that the Daleks stole from Gallifrey when they picked me up? They told me they destroyed it. That was the TARDIS we started running in. Wait, the Daleks called you?" Alice wondered, sounding skeptical.

"Well…" the Doctor straightened his bowtie and sipped his tea. "Someone in league with the Daleks, someone who has direct contact with the Daleks, called me. She was planning on going somewhere with it when she noticed it was gone." Alice laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love it when you make up stories. You really need to learn how to lie dear, it would help a lot." The Doctor sighed and wrapped his arm around Alice, pulling her closer.

"I'm worried about the Keeper." He confessed.

"Why? She's sane, and she doesn't know about Sirius hunting her down. Life couldn't be better." My eyes widened. Sirius Black, the mass murderer is after me. Me, a Time Lady of Gallifrey. Me, the daughter of Lily and James Potter. Me, the sister to the Doctor. I felt heat rush to my face, not because I was embarrassed, but because I was angry. I had every right to know about Sirius, and Alice kept it from me, the Doctor kept it from me. Did they think I was weak, or that I couldn't take care of myself? Fuming, I stomped into the TARDIS, missing Alice's last sentence.

"If she finds out what Sirius did to her adopted family, then I'm worried she'll do something reckless. It's not that she's weak, it's that she's too strong."

I'd show them. With my head held high, I went into the wardrobe and pulled down red coat and put my hand inside a pocket where a small slip of paper was. With shaking fingers, I took it out and read the note.

_Keeper, my hearts are always yours. Stay safe my love, and we will meet again._

With a small smirk, I turned around and stared at myself in the mirror. I needed a makeover. I grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and matched it with a black and white striped shirt. For shoes, I grabbed brown boats that went to my shin. Once I was dressed, I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, perfect. I took out the slip of paper and re-read it, knowing I would need the strength. I was going to accuse the Doctor and Alice.

I stepped out of the TARDIS, and stopped short. The pub was empty. My friends were gone, everyone was gone. A thin sheet of dust covered the ground, and as I closed the TARDIS door softly, dust came off the handle. Silence filled the room except for my shoes hitting the wooden floor as I walked to the bar where I had last seen the Doctor and Alice. Instead, I saw to very familiar girls. One was Alice, the other was the dream girl, who looked exactly like Alice except for the eyes. While Alice's where a dark brown, Dream Girl's where a cold silver, like looking at two slabs of metal.

"So, Alice, how's life? Like what I did here. Thought it was fitting for what you will do. The Doctor was trapped in the Pandorica because of the question, and you were locked in there because of what you have done." Alice glared at Dream Girl.

"What do you want? You broke out of prison, good job by the way. So have you already teamed up with Sirius Black, or are you waiting for the right moment?" Alice took a step closer to Dream Girl so that they were right in front of each other. "You're never going to win, because I have the Keeper on my side. I have Karen and Glinda too. Oh yes, I got your message last night, come to the Leaky Cauldron or you'll all die, but don't gather the others. Well too bad for you, because I have the others and we're going to save Hogwarts." To Alice's and my surprise, Dream Girl just laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh too, it was a nice and friendly laugh. It made you want to join her, it called you to her.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet, have you? Glinda and I have already been acquainted." Dream Girl snapped her finger and Glinda suddenly fell next to her.

"Bathroom Girl!" She gasped out, and Dream Girl looked at her.

"Bathroom Girl, really? My name is Alice Cyberman." She corrected. Glinda blinked and slowly got up and went over to Alice stand next to Alice Dalek.

"See, I visited poor Glinda Holmes only last month. Scan her with your screwdriver Alice, and you'll see what I have done." Alice took out her sonic, which was bronze color, and scanned Glinda.

"No, no!" She cried out and turned her rage onto Alice Cyberman. "What have you done to her?" Alice questioned.

"I have only done what she wanted. Emotions hurt, and Glinda realized that." Alice Cyberman turned her silver eyes onto Glinda.

"Isn't that right?" Glinda swallowed and rubbed her neck.

"Glinda, please tell me she isn't telling the truth." Alice begged.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it's true." Alice groaned and cursed in Greek. "I didn't realize what she was, and I needed a break from the pain." Glinda looked at the ground, watching her tears fall. "Please forgive me." She whispered softly, and Alice put her arm around Glinda.

"I forgive you." She reassured, and then glared at Alice Cyberman.

"Change her back." She demanded.

"Sorry, it can't be done." Alice Cyberman replied just as Glinda moaned in pain and collapsed on the floor, shaking.

"What have you done?" I cried out, making myself known as I ran to my fallen friend. I pressed my hand to her forehead and pulled it back in alarm. Heat like a furnace radiated from her mind. Alice Dalek knelt down beside me and check for herself.

"She's fighting it! Oh my gosh, she's fighting the technology!" Alice Cyberman screamed in alarm. She started towards her, but Alice Dalek got up and drew her sword she got from Kronos.

"Leave. Now." She commanded, and with a small pop, Alice Cyberman disappeared. Glinda let out a scream of agony, and then stopped twitching.

"The Zero Room!" I yelled, and Alice scoped Glinda into her arms and followed me into the TARDIS and to the Zero Room.

* * *

**So, I'm going to make some changes with the formatting of the story. Instead of having it be Alice, Glinda, Karen and then repeat, it's going to be Alice, Glinda, Karen, Carol, and then repeat. Hope this makes sense. **

**Carol's Theme Song: Blackheart by Two Steps From Hell and Back to the Earth by Two Steps From Hell. Both are wonderful songs and you should really check them out. **

**Also, once I finish this story, I'm thinking of starting another series that has nothing to do with this one. It'll be a Doctor/OC book, and I like the draft I have. Don't forget to review!**


	12. AN with two spoilers!

**Sorry to get everybody's hopes up, but this isn't a new chapter. Yesterday I got my first review. While I would be flipping for joy about that, it was from a guest that said I was the worse writer on FF and that this book is a piece of crap. That really hurt, and I felt really bad about it. So bad, that I thought about not writing anymore, but I got some help from two different writers on here, and they both advised me. So I'm going to take the review down after this has gotten some hits.**

**To that guest though, I'm not expecting an apology or anything, but I would really like it if you wouldn't review my story ever again, because that just hurt. **

**On the up hand, this A/N also has two spoilers in it. One from the next chapter, and one from a completely different series that I'm thinking about writing.**

* * *

**Alice's Chapter: Truth**

My hearts were pounding as I ran after the Keeper with Glinda in my arms. She stopped suddenly at a door and pushed it open as I ran through with Glinda. The Zero Room was a bland white, and as I knelt down to place Glinda on the white carpeted floor, I made a mental note to change the color. Maybe some beige? The Keeper kneeled down next to me and calmly checked Glinda.

"She's stabilizing, but…oh I'm sorry, but we didn't get here soon enough. She's going to lose an emotion." I stared at the Keeper in horror, guilt crashing down in waves.

"Which one?" I barley asked, my mouth dry.

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil! But the next one I'll have to explain. **

**What if Captain Jack wasn't alone when we met him in: The Empty Child? What if he was with a girl. Doctor/OC**

**Pretty good, huh? So here's a preview, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Northern Man**

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?" Concern etched his voice.

"This Rose girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Kayla asked. The Doctor looked at her, trying to figure out what to say when a crashing sound came from behind us. Kayla closed the compartment to the phone firmly while the Doctor withdrew from the police box and closed the door. He smiled down at Kayla, and grabbed her hand to pull her along behind him as they ran down the alley and into the street.

We ran towards a house that was still active, which was different from all the other silent ones.

"The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now MOVE it!" The Doctor found two dustbins side by side and helped Kayla balance on it before he got on his own. We watched as a fat woman ushered a small boy into the shelter. Kayla shot a glance at the Doctor. He wasn't much, with almost no hair and large nose with even larger ears. Jack had a rule, always tell the person about the con when they're distracted.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to mention what you were chasing through the vortex?" Kayla hissed to him. The Doctor turned to look at her so quickly, that it was possible he had gotten whiplash.

"What was it?" He asked harshly.

"A Chula Warship, the last of its kind and armed to its teeth. I have no idea who you work for, but I'm guessing the Time Agency, and I'm sure they would like a Chula Warship. In exchange, I want Jack's memories back." She stated firmly, not caring about the family, about the fat man yelling at the Germans, asking if they ate of all insults.

"Sorry to disappoint you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the bomb shelter door closing firmly and the bushes shaking as if they were caught in an invisible wind. The Doctor tensed, as did Kayla for different reasons. Unnoticed by the Doctor, his hand was on her arm, as they both watched the girl from earlier sneak into the house. The Doctor moved his hand away, and helped Kayla over the fence before dropping next to her.

* * *

**So who is this Kayla, and what does she mean to Jack. And if anyone can think of a title, then please send it to me either by PM or a review. **


	13. 11) Alice's Chapter: Terror Horror Fear

**Me: Sorry this took a while to write, but I had to finish the first two chapters for my new series. Not posting them until this is done.**

**Alice: So sucks. **

**Glinda: So I'm the next chapter.**

**Karen: Then me.**

**Carol: Then me.**

**Alice: Then back to me! **

**Me: Thank you so much to the guess who is my first reviewer! **

**10th Doctor: This one was nice, which made us all feel better.**

**Alice: A/N at the bottom!**

**Me: I don't own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Torchwood, PJO, and/or Merlin. If I did, would I be writing FanFiction for it, please!**

* * *

Alice's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

My hearts were pounding as I ran after the Keeper with Glinda in my arms. She stopped suddenly at a door and pushed it open as I ran through with Glinda. The Zero Room was a bland white, and as I knelt down to place Glinda on the white carpeted floor, I made a mental note to change the color. Maybe some beige? The Keeper kneeled down next to me and calmly checked Glinda.

"She's stabilizing, but…oh I'm sorry, but we didn't get here soon enough. She's going to lose an emotion." I stared at the Keeper in horror, guilt crashing down in waves.

"Which one?" I barley asked, my mouth dry.

"Horror, which is a branch off from fear, but stronger. She won't get as frightened as easily." The Keeper explained, and I looked down at the auburn haired girl. She didn't look her actual age of 16, she looked much younger and weaker. Curled up in a ball, her eyes closed tightly from pain, I felt horrible. I had brought Alice Cyberman into this world, and she hurt my friend as a result.

"I know that look, the Doctor gets it all the time. It's not your fault Alice. That woman, that thing, is a monster. You had no part in its making that willing." The Keeper reassured me.

"Really? I should have warned you." More guilt crashed down on me as I stared into the Keeper's eyes which were so like her brother's. "I should have told you about Sirius. He's hunting you, and Harry, and Glinda, and maybe even Karen, down. The Doctor and I figured we shouldn't tell you because if you found out what he did to your adopted family, you would hunt him down. Oh Keeper, he's the reason why the Potter's don't live, why you have that scar." I lifted her finger up and pointed at her forehead where the lightning bolt scar sat.

"I know Alice." The Keeper confessed.

"You, what?" I asked, stunned.

"I heard you and the Doctor talking." She explained.

"Oh. Can we get out of here, I'm getting sort of dizzy." The Keeper gave me a small smile.

"Me too, come on, let's go to the kitchen." She offered, and I followed her. Worried about Glinda and the Keeper. I knew there was more to that story. As we walked, I noticed a small slip of paper fall to the ground. The Keeper bent down and picked it up before I could read it, and as she re-read it and smiled, I knew I was going to have to ask her about that too.

* * *

We were both staring at each other, ignoring the tea that the TARDIS had brewed for us.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, and the Keeper dropped her gaze to the table.

"I think we might be trapped in a dream message from Alice Cyberman. She was probably planning on breaking it when she left, but never had the chance to." The Keeper guessed.

"Or, she has us in here with no way out so she can torture all of our friends and possibly kill them." I suggested darkly.

"Yes, there is that." The Keeper agreed, and we lapsed back into awkward and heavy silence. Finally, I grew tired of the game we were playing.

"What aren't you telling me about that slip of paper? The one you read and smiled afterward." I questioned, my gaze level with hers, but I wasn't expecting for the Keeper to stand up rapidly, sending the tea everywhere, shaking the table violently.

"Oh, you want to know about something, you hypocrite! Why didn't you tell me about Sirius Black, or Alice Cyberman, or any of your secrets? All you do is lie and hide things!" the Keeper spat at me, her eyes darkening in rage.

"If I had told you about Sirius Black, you would have gone after him. Don't even bother to deny it, you would have killed him, and it isn't your battle, it's the guards of Azkaban's. It was never yours. As for Alice Cyberman," I gave a short, humorless laugh, "I know nothing, nothing about her. When I first met the Doctor, I was still dating Nico. He broke up with me and left with the promise that he would explain to me, 'in time.' Percy had just disappeared, and I was left with the Doctor, my childhood hero. We went searching for Percy, but the TARDIS got pulled to a Cyber ship. It was destroyed some, and we got taken by the Cybermen who introduced me to lovely Alice Cyberman. A clone of me from sometime in my future. I don't know how she was created, when, or why. From what I've figured out, I become ruler of the Daleks, a really good one, and the Cybermen wanted me, so they got me." I stood up and stared down at the Keeper, who stared up at me with a look of awe, fear, and just a hint of her earlier rage.

"I could have helped you." The Keeper said softly, her voice shaking some. "I could have helped you, but you never told me anything. Alice, you're dating my brother, I need to know important things too. You told me about Gallifrey, why didn't you tell me about Alice Cyberman and Sirius Black, because I know that isn't the full reason why you didn't tell me." I stared off into the distance, thinking about Sirius and Alice, how they were connected, they _had _to be.

"I didn't tell you," I started, but I had to swallow thickly, "I didn't tell you because while Gallifrey has already past, Alice Cyberman and Sirius Black have only just reared their heads." I explained. The Keeper very awkwardly gave me a hug. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, but I didn't rub them away, I just let them fall. The Keeper slowly pulled out of the hug and she smiled at me, before she noticed the tears.

"Oh gods, you're crying, you know I'm not good with crying." The Keeper complained, and I laughed some, my voice a tad bit higher than before.

"So, you gonna tell me about that paper anytime soon?" I asked, and the Keeper tensed, taking out a small slip and smiling down at it fondly.

"It's a note." She whispered.

"Yes, but notes _say _something." I told her. The Keeper carefully unfolded the note, which had been folded up for a long time.

"Keeper, my hearts are always yours. Stay safe my love, and we will meet again." She read with a shaking voice, her cheeks were burning red when she looked up. "It's from the Master, he…he mentioned something to me about it the last time we saw him. I only just got it, must have been there since 1999." The Keeper folded the slip of paper and put it back in her pocket.

"The 1996 movie with all Americans. Sucked." I said wisely, and the Keeper laughed. After a few seconds, I joined in. We were interrupted by an alarm going off on the Keeper's wrist. She looked at her watch, the one I had given her for her birthday.

"Glinda's done, oh gods, this is going to be hell." She warned. I nodded, and we both charged down to the Zero Room, where Glinda was just waking up. She looked up at us.

"Glinda, I need you to be very brave for us. What's your worse fear?" Glinda blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and at the absurdity of the question.

"Spiders, I can't stand them." She said hoarsely. I looked at the Keeper, who handed me one of the creepy things, dead of course, but still.

"I'm sorry Glinda." I apologized. Kneeling down, I placed the spider over her. Instead of shrieking, Glinda laughed. I glanced over to see that the Keeper had moved to typing on a computer.

"I might have gotten it wrong." She hissed, and I got up slowly to stand by her. On the monitor, a graph of Glinda's body, much like the one used to figure out what I was, sat. Instead of being divided up by fifths, hers was a complex array of colors. Lighter shades and darker made up her body.

"It's an emotion chart, shows all the emotions. Black is terror, gray is horror, and brown is fear. Look at the chart Alice. Black, gray, and brown are all gone. Glinda has no fear, none at all." The Keeper and all I both looked over at Glinda, who was pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"How much longer until they're all gone?" I wondered. The Keeper pressed a few buttons, and then pulled up a date.

"June 1st, but the attack on Hogwarts is June 2nd!" I cried out, and the Keeper shushed me.

"Yes, don't you get it? By the time that the Cybermen are at Hogwarts, Glinda will be a mindless solider. If they don't have enough Cybermen, then she'll be upgraded. We have to find a way to fix this." The last part she said with such determination, it put some in me.

"We will, but Glinda has the right to know." The Keeper swallowed, and I couldn't blame her. This wouldn't be fun…

* * *

**So, next is Glinda with them...oh spoilers. Because I have a _nice _review, I'm going to give you another spoiler for the new series...**

* * *

Kayla and the Doctor ran after Nancy, who was scuttling over the train tracks at a remarkable speed. She hurried into an outer house and started to take food out her bag when she paused and suddenly turned around, sensing Kayla and the Doctor's eyes on her.

"How'd you follow me here?" She wondered.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." He told her proudly.

"Yes you do." Kayla whispered softly.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy remarked, her voice tinged with suspicion, something that Kayla was used to,

"My nose has special powers." Kayla had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah? That's why it's uh..." Nancy couldn't find a nice way to say what she meant to.

"What?" The Doctor inquired, actually not knowing.

"Nothing." Nancy dismissed.

"What?" The Doctor asked again.

"Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?" Nancy teased, her eyes on the large ears.

'Probably.' Kayla mouthed to Nancy, who giggled.

* * *

**Oh, I'm still evil...who is this Kayla, and what does she mean to the handsome Captain Jack Harkness? Still taking titles...**


	14. 12) Glinda's Chapter: Run to the Face

**Me: So I know that I was gone for a long time, but this was one of those chapters where it feels like it's super long, but it's only 1,258 words. **

**Merlin: There's a back story to something the Keeper says at the end, will be explained in the A/N at the bottom.**

**Kayla: So, she's almost done with my first book, which is just, The Empty Child-Bad Wolf with Interludes after every adventure and the mini adventure for Children In Need at the end counting for that Interlude. **

**Me: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Glinda's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I felt like I was trapped in a horrible nightmare, as the Keeper and Alice explained to me that I had no more fear, that Alice Cyberman had taken it from me, that my own stupidity was slowly taking away all my emotions until I was nothing but a shell, made me feel sick. I was horrified, oh wait, I can't be horrified anymore, I don't have fears or the two emotions branching off from it, horror and terror. Alice tried to be nice about it, but I could tell she was blaming herself about it, that she wanted to be alone. After a short break down, the Keeper spent the rest of the time explaining to me what was going on. It was like one of those college talks with John, only weirder.

"Now Glinda, I've mapped out how long until you have no senses or emotions with help from the TARDIS." The Keeper told me softly. She pulled down at chart of my body. Each emotion in different colors, but then it would have a line from the color and two other colors went off it. The Keeper pointed towards three colors. Brown, grey, and black.

"These three represent fear, horror, and terror." She took a bright red marker and x-ed the three off. "What I believe is that the technology will take away the bad emotions. One that hurt us or repress us in someone, making the user think it's a good thing. Then, it takes away humor, and you start to dislike the technology. Then it takes away another good emotion, and another until you're a shell. So when it starts to take away your senses, you won't care." Alice came in, she was still paler than usual, but otherwise, she was fine.

"Keeper, she knows, you don't have to scare her." Alice said, her voice low.

"Well damn it Alice, I think she should be scared! She's literally becoming a shell, a shell! She's going to die, and she needs to know that." The Keeper yelled, her eyes wild.

"She knows, and you're making it worse! For the gods sake, if you're going to continue on like this then why don't you show her the future she has now. Show her a Cyberman! Show her everything, tell her what it's like to be converted." Alice spat back. I bristled some, they were talking like I wasn't there.

"Excuse me." I tried, but both aliens paid no attention.

"Oh, so you come in, pretending that you're her savior, but then you suggest to show her Cybermen. Alice, she deserves to know but not now. When she's ready." I stared at the Keeper and Alice, wondering what I should do. They were ignoring my constant attempts to contact them, yet they were speaking about me.

"Alice? Keeper?" I tried for the last time, my patience growing thin as I watched them argue. "HELLO!" I screamed out, and they both looked at me.

"Glinda, are you okay?" Alice asked, shocked. It was rare I grew angry, and it was even rarer that I showed the anger.

"Oh I'm fine, just peachy clean. Just, you know, losing all my emotions and having my two friends talk about me like I'm not standing right in front of them!" I yelled the last bit, glaring at Alice and the Keeper, who both blinked.

"Sorry Glinda, but we're just really worried about you. You're our friend, and also in an odd way, our responsibility." She opened her mouth to continue, but I cut her off.

"How am I your responsibility? Am I your daughter, no! Are you my guardians, no! You're just two friends of mine!" Alice shrugged.

"You have a point." She conceded.

"Yes, I do." I agreed, and then turned to look at the Keeper, who was cupping the back of her neck, thinking.

"Glinda, while we shouldn't have talked about you like you weren't in the room, and I apologize for that, we still have a problem. You're losing all your emotions. While that's something we can't solve, there's a different problem that we can. We're stuck in a Dream World, and it's collapsing." Bells rang through the TARDIS, almost agreeing with the Keeper. "And that's our cue to try and get out of here." She called over the bells, and then ran out of the Zero Room with Alice and I following.

* * *

"Glinda, move your hands!" Alice yelled, climbing onto the counsel and grabbing a large bar from the ceiling and a pulley that I recognized.

"Oh not the Binary Pulley." I complained, pulling my hands away as Alice struggled with the bar.

"Keeper, start the pulley!" She yelled, and the Time Lady beckoned me over and quickly showed me how to pull the rope tightly on my side while she pulled the other. The TARDIS shook violently, the Closter Bells rang loudly, and the Keeper and Alice where somehow laughing.

"This makes me miss the Royal TARDIS." Alice called to the Keeper while she moved wheels on each side of the bar at a quick rate.

"You got to ride in that?" the Keeper asked, slightly breathless.

"Oh yeah, it was fun." She smiled and then went back to her work, quickening her pace.

"How much longer?" I asked, pulling on the pulley.

"Five more min-" The TARDIS jerked to a stop, sending us tumbling to the floor.

"Ow!" I yelled out, my voice a higher pitch.

"Stop your whining, the Keeper is sitting on my hair." Alice complained.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not my fault it's the TARDIS." The Keeper explained, getting up.

"What happened?" I wondered, also getting up.

"I don't know. Alice, don't open the doors." The Keeper warned, but it was too late. We were greeted with a blast of noise and the clinking of glasses.

"Well, from what I see. We're back at the Leaky Cauldron, our time and our universe." Alice said, and then walked out of the TARDIS only to run back in.

"Or, maybe not." The Keeper sighed, checking the scanner and not even looking at Alice's frazzled hair and wide eyes.

"Small problem. Since when does the Leaky Cauldron have drug sellers in it?" Alice asked, and the Keeper paused in her work to answer her.

"The Ood, this thing must be broken. It says we're in Camelot. Ah well, trial and error. Let's go outside. Meet the local culture, save the planet, do all that stuff and then go home! Or we can get back to our friends who are also in a Dream World and wait for them to get out because us breaching it might kill the person inside and us." The Keeper shrugged and then turned to talk to a stout woman who had run up to us.

"Oh, would you like a Bliss?" Alice froze.

"A what?" She asked.

"A Bliss, brand new. I just created it two minutes ago." The woman said proudly while Alice nodded and waved the woman away.

"Well, now we have a bigger problem. We need to get to the judges room, and quick. The Face of Boe should be there, and we need his smoke." With those odd words, Alice ran for the exit while the Keeper and I stayed behind. She flicked a switch and the TARDIS disappeared. Alice came back, hovering in the doorway. "Quickly, we have five minutes, probably less!" She warned. With a sigh, the Keeper followed her and after a few seconds, so did I.

* * *

**Right, so the comment about being in Camelot is the backstory one. I was trying to figure out how to end this, and one of my things was Alice going to Camelot where a future Merlin is there along with a future Alice, but I didn't like that because it would be so Wibbly Wobbly that it wouldn't make sense, so it became New Earth. **

**And, I have two spoilers for you. One from Kayla, the other from my other new series that is very young with a OC Time Lady. Tell me what you think. Should I continue it, or not?**

**Kayla first!**

* * *

Margaret was openly trying to get the Doctor now, begging for her life.

"Public execution is a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid...lower me into the cauldron...and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid. And I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming." She explained, thinking about the hell ahead of her.

"I don't make the law." The Doctor said coldly.

"But you deliver it." Margaret stated, and she paused. "Will you stay to watch?" She wondered. She felt bad for Kayla…who she could use to get to the Doctor.

"What else can I do?" the Doctor answered resignedly.

"I'm sure Kayla will enjoy it. Poor girl, getting trapped by the Time Agency…" She let her sentence hang like bait for the Doctor, which he took.

"Wait do you mean?" He wondered.

"Well, she's very famous. Anyone who has wronged the Time Agency in some way knows about her. Some say she was kidnapped as a child. Others say the people who were taking care of her died and she ran away as result. And still others swear that she taken by some Madam who was trying to start up some religious group. Taken to be their assassin. That's what I believe. Trained for a few years, and when she was about nine or ten, the Time Agency got her, trained her to be their perfect assassin. She's blown up people, blown up factories, hunted down anyone she was told. The perfect solider, but that's not what others call her. Her enemies call her, Death."

Margaret leaned in slightly closer to the Doctor. "The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe. Lie to Kayla, tell her I'm dead. She won't hunt me down." Margaret pleaded.

"But then you'll just start again." The Doctor stated, not showing his feelings about Kayla.

"I promise I won't." Margaret whispered.

"You've been in that skin-suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a REAL Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips." The Doctor said scornfully.

"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life. An ordinary life. That's all I'm asking." The Doctor fixed her with his cold gaze.

"Give me a chance, Doctor…I can change." She begged, not wanting to die.

"I don't believe you." The Doctor told her. _But I do believe that Kayla can, that she will._ He whispered in his mind. Margaret sighed, defeated.

* * *

**So I jumped ahead to Boom Town Part 2. Tell me what you think!**

**And now for the other series.**

* * *

Owen was walking by the bay, staring at the dirty water and thinking of his life, when he heard a small groan full of pain and misery. He spun around, looking for the source before shrugging it off, thinking he had admitted it while he was thinking. As he walked off, he didn't notice the small fire, the chunks of rock from an explosion, nor did he notice the young girl's body, about 19, covered in ash and blood, struggling to get away from the fire, only to fail and collapse on the ground, pale and shaking. Several wounds on her skull and almost every else on her body stopped bleeding and, as if by magic, healed by themselves. In the girl's fitful sleep, she coughed out golden regeneration energy, which flew around Cardiff a few time before dissolving.

* * *

At half past three in the morning, three hours since Owen had left the bay area, the girl woke. Her brilliant green eyes popped open, her breathing still quick. Instantly she cursed herself for waking up too soon, though it was her second time regenerating, she had woken up four hours before, and all the twitching kept her awake so she had to live out the worse of the energy. Very slowly, though her muscles screamed to run, to pump the energy through her body, the girl got up and looked around the area before stiffening, a perception filter was nearby, close enough that the girl could make it and not be disturbed by UNIT or anyone else. With a simple spot in mind, the girl headed towards the filter, breathing in the alien technology, loving every breath, every step that brought her closer. Just one more…and she was there. The girl stood on the cement block for a few seconds, only for it to shake violently and started to lower itself. Shocked, the girl's brilliant green eyes widened, but then she calmed as she noticed a word stamped on the side of the area she was in.

* * *

**For this one, she'll go through Season 1 of Torchwood and then meet the Doctor! **


	15. 13) Karen's Chapter: Hell on Earth

**Me: So, hell starts now! **

**Alice: If you want an explanation, read the A/N, which will be long because it has another preview from the new book that has nothing to do with this one!**

**Kayla: It's called, Dark Beauty-Sweet Evil.**

**Me: I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

Karen's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

While the Doctor, the Keeper, Alice, Glinda, Harry, Draco, and Nico were all off doing their own things, I was with my husband, Captain Jack Harkness. We strolled down Digon Alley, stopping in at the ice cream shop just to by some. Eating that, we sat onto the bench, and just for a brief moment, I closed my eyes and found that the world had changed. Jack still sat next to me, but his eyes were closed, and he cold, so very cold. His color was fading away, and when I checked for a heartbeat, I found none. He was dead, and by the looks of it, he wasn't coming back. And then I heard applause. I jumped up, my wand, which I hadn't used in a long time, in hand.

"Oh, how touching. How very touching. Karen Harkness, you flew through the Time Vortex and became part Time Lady, you can't die but without your husband, you're helpless. And now, because if you die so will your child and it can't come back to life, run! Go on, run!" I saw a woman that looked almost exactly like Alice, but before I could study her properly, a bullet whizzed by me. "Run! Go on then, run!" the woman screamed, and I needed no other order, I ran down the street and ducked into an alleyway which I promptly ran down. No footsteps were behind me, but I still ran until I found a small alcove that that woman wouldn't find me.

Catching my breath, I tried to think of some sort of plan, but every time I started, images of Jack's body filled my head until I just gave up and focused on my breathing. I turned my head to the side, and I saw a woman that looked exactly like Alice except for the eyes. While Alice's were a dark brown that burned, this woman's eyes were silver and like metal, they radiated cold.

"Boo!" the woman yelled, and I screamed, almost falling the 9 feet to the ground, but the woman grabbed my wrist roughly, keeping me in place.

"Thanks." I muttered, making her let go of my wrist like I had burned her.

"I wasn't being nice, I just want to see you run in fear as you find out my master plan. I know what happens here, but I can't wait to see your expressions when Alice stops being Alice and becomes the Mistress." The woman gloated, her eyes becoming crazed.

"Who are you?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Oh, I am Alice. Alice Cyberman." With that, she disappeared, and I popped my head out of my hiding hole and then got out, walking into the still deserted Digon Alley. Now I think I'm dreaming. I glanced over to where Jack was on the bench, but he was gone.

"Now you see my master plan! Find your husband without getting kill by my dream world collapsing on you. That would kill you both dead, you'd never return. And I'll be watching, and sending my friends to greet you, like now!" I heard a creaking, and I looked up at the sound of thousands of wings flapping in unison. Diving towards me, their beaks deadly sharp, where millions of ravens, and their beaks were headed to my heart.

"Nevermore!" One of the croaked, and the rest followed suit. I braindished my wand warningly, but to be honest, I was rubbish with it, so I allowed one of my hands to search for my gun, which was missing, so was anything useful except my wand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, remembering the spell from a dusty spell book. The red beam shot from my wand and hit the head bird, which squawked and fell to the ground limply, two more taking its place. "Damn." I cursed and then I ran for my life.

"Nevermore! Nevermore!" The ravens yelled to me, and I ran faster.

"Never. Never. Never. Never. Never dying. Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Never dying!" I turned my head to the side to see the Master running towards me in a black hoody and black jeans. His eyes were a dark brown, and his face showed the faint traces of a beard growing. I ran faster, my heart throbbing now, my eyes on my destination, Gringrotts Bank.

"Do you think you can escape me in there? This is my world, I am the Mistress of it and no one can help you. You're surrounded by your nightmares, and they're hungry!" Alice Cyberman yelled, whether it was in my head or her voice projected around the world, I didn't know.

"You will obey me!" The Master cried.

"Nevermore!" the raven crowed, and then there was a new voice to the cast of horrors. I hate EAP stories, so the Raven was obvious, and the Master had tortured me for a year, that was bound to leave marks, and I knew about the new voice, yelling out a poem so horrible, it was shocking.

"_Six little whores glad to be alive._

_One sidles up to Jack, then there are five._

_Four and whore rhyme aright, so do three and me._

_I'll set the town alight, ere there are two._

_Two little whores, shivering with fright,_

_Seek a cozy doorway, in the middle of the night._

_Jack's knife flashes, then there's but one._

_And the last one's the ripest for Jack's idea of fun." _Jack the Ripper. When I had joined Torchwood, Gwen had suggested I look up old crimes, get a feel for them, I might have went back too far and instead, I learned all about Jack the Ripper, and had horrible dreams for weeks, until Captain Jack sat me down and explained that the man was dead and never coming back.

"Run Karen Harkness, run to your immortal!" Alice screamed out, her voice echoing off of the stone buildings as I dashed into the bank and struggled with the doors.

"Here, let me help you with that." A man's voice offered, his voice was still as flirty as ever. I looked up at Jack, and screamed as I was locked inside, because it wasn't Jack.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Down below the dust and the dirt, the rock and the Earth, Captain Jack Harkness gasped awake, hearing Karen screaming his mind. He tried to run to her, but found that his wrists were chained to the ceiling, exactly how they were with the Master.

"Karen!" He yelled, knowing that she couldn't hear her, but that didn't stop the Captain from trying. "KAREN!" He yelled out. A clatter of rocks came from nearby, and Jack froze.

"Freaky, I'm back." Jack hated that voice, hated and knew it. The Master stepped from the shadows, glaring at Jack as he pulled his hood down, revealing his ash blond hair and scrubby beard. "And the drums. Growing stronger and stronger. 1…2…3…4! 1…2…3…4!" the Master roared, slamming his fist against the wall for every number.

* * *

Above, Karen screamed as a man in a black suite, cape, and hat. Above his mouth, sat a mustache that danced as he spoke.

"You're my first my whore." He whispered silkily to me, and let out another scream as he took out a knife, it's edge glistening in the light of the torches.

* * *

Up high, the ravens flew around their Mistress, who looked on, her chin raised, pride in her eyes for the world of hell she had created.

"And let it be known, slave of the Cybermen no more, we march…to Hogwarts!" She roared, her eyes glittering with insanity.

When the Mistress had first met her, they were both shadows of the women they are now. The Mistress had been kind to Alice Cyberman, making sure that she had all emotions, but Alice Cyberman didn't take kindness, she would not be in debt. In this is how the Mistress would be repaid, the death, of her friends, herself, and her Doctor.

* * *

**Well...hell, right? **

**Alice Cyberman's theme: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

**Right, so Alice C. is working with Gaea who brought back Jack the Ripper. The Master survived Gallifrey...and you'll see :) So, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Get something straight in your abnormally small brain, Rose Tyler. It's your fault that Mickey broke up with you, maybe if you called him or if you didn't flirt with the Doctor and then my father before you went to him. As for the Doctor, I don't flirt with him, he doesn't flirt with me. We don't flirt with each other. I never stole him from you, he wasn't yours in the first place." Kayla drew back, and Rose stared at her in shock. Rose had expected some fight from Kayla, but she hadn't expected _that._

"Then why does the Doctor run with you now, why does he hold your hand and not mine? Why do I see him looking at you with something different in his eyes than when he looks at me? Why?" Rose questioned, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of all the little moments she had witnessed, small things from the Doctor.

"I don't know. I'm not encouraging him, besides, I don't want another relationship, not after…I don't want the Doctor as anything but a friend."

* * *

**Yes, my next story will be a Doctor/OC, but not a Time Lady, that's the Assassin.**


	16. AN for updating READ!

**I've decided to update this weekly because school just started and all. So I'll update every Saturday, which gives me time to write 1 chapter for each book every week. Sorry about this, but I'm starting 7th Grade, I play piano, I'm in my school band, and I have horseback riding on Wednesdays. **

**Thanks, and don't forget to review,**

**I'msorrymylove**


	17. 14) Carol's Chapter: There is a Palace

Carol's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

Alice ran ahead of Glinda and I, turning around and jogging backwards to call to us.

"Hurry up, we only have…" She checked her watch and groaned, "three minutes. Carol, that scanner of yours, can it be used as a VM?" She asked me, and I nodded, earning an annoyed glare from her. "Why didn't you say so, everyone is about to die in two minutes!" She grabbed the scanner off my wrist and then yanked Glinda's and my hand to the scanner. She pressed one of the many buttons, and with a pop, we vanished, only to reappear in the shadows, listening to a bunch of people talking, yelling really, about the Bliss.

"We need to shut down the planet, put it on emergency protocols." A person shouted out, their voice carrying over the others and earned a large number of murmured agreements. I took a deep breath of air, ready to exhale it as I realized the day we had arrived, but instead, the air turned sour in my mouth, my lungs constricted painfully, leaving me gasping and spluttering for air. I glanced over at Glinda to see her doing the same.

"Wha-wha-what's happening?" She spluttered out, no sounding scared at all, a fire of adventure in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. The emotion was so out of place, so _wrong _for a girl like Glinda, that it made my hearts ache for the pain she was experiencing. Meeting her gaze as levelly as I answered,

"That drug, that Bliss thing, is poisoning the air. Alice said some-something about the Face of Boe, but he can't be he-here." I struggled out, only getting a nod in answer.

* * *

'_Keeper, it has been many years since I have seen you or the Doctor. Come closer my child, breath in my smoke, it will cover you from the Bliss.' _The Face of Boe spoke calmly in my mind, the rest of it fogging over as the Bliss became more lethal. Stumbling over, I got as close to the Face of Boe as I could, breathing in the smoke that surrounded his head, keeping him safe. Glinda appeared beside me, her face unnaturally pale as Alice coxed her to breathe deeply, promising that the air didn't contain any of the Bliss. The world seemed to spin as I tried to inhale the gas, only for it to make the room turn in circles, trapping me in its cycle. With one last gasp, darkness invaded my brain and the gas from the Face of Boe fogged my brain to where I could barely breath, or think, and I fell to the ground. Almost two seconds later, still slightly awake, I felt Glinda land next to me.

"They'll live, right?" Alice's voice penetrated the seal that my mind had formed. After a pause, Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "And now starts the waiting game." I my eyes fluttered shut, and I thought no more.

* * *

There are many different ways that one could wake up in my situation, but waking up to Alice singing falls into horror.

_I used to be old, but now I feel young_

_'cause I was a girl when I learned how to run_

_I could never be settled in one time or place_

_I won't ever stop_

_'Cause I know what's right_

_Get in my way I will burst into light_

_I keep dying and living and changing my ways_

_But I was a teenage rebel and that stayed the same_

I blinked my eyes warily narrowing them because of the brightness. I waited for Alice to break into song again, but she didn't. Instead, she started to pace in front of Glinda and me, her feet passing within inches of my head before walking over to Glinda. Closing my eyes again, I focused all my senses, heightening them as only a Time Lord/Lady could. Glinda was twitching in her sleep, her shirt making a faint noise as she did so. Alice was muttering as she walked, working on pent up frustration. The Face of Boe's breathing was labored, the machine hooked up to him which was running his energy to it didn't seem to help. And there was another person in the room, a woman, part cat by the way she shifted her weight. My thoughts started to jumble together, and I fell back to sleep again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I got a head rush as I sat up, momentarily thinking fondly for aspirin before I made a face as I remembered that aspirin would kill me, and that I didn't want to die yet. Alice was sitting next to the Face of Boe, talking quietly. After a brief pause where Boe asked her to say something, Alice started to recite a poem.

_There is Palace Underground_

_Fire and screams echo from it_

_Rage cries itself hoarse, calling_

"_The Finale Battle approaches"_

_Where night and day clashes_

_Where light and shadow roar_

_Black to white_

_White equals nothingness_

_A void of powder_

_A void of dust_

_Growing brighter…brighter…brighter_

_A void of solidness_

_A void of purity_

_Black equals nothingness_

_White to Black_

_Where shadows and light roar_

_Where day and night clash_

"_The Final Battle has ended"_

_Love screams its victor cry_

_Calmness floats from it_

_There is a Palace in the Sky_

I started to drift to sleep, when Alice spoke softly.

"And I looked down upon the bodies of broken people, of future bones and dust, and I found the world good."

* * *

I sat up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes before I glanced around the room, spotting the Face of Boe first, then Alice, then the cat woman, and finally Glinda. Her face was pale, her chest barely moving, her eyes sealed shut.

"Oh good, you're awake." Alice said brightly, her eyes flickering up from Glinda to me.

"Is she okay?" I shot back, and Alice made a face.

"Or good morning, as they use to say it." She protested, getting up to address me. "She's alive, but still sleeping because of all the Bliss she inhaled plus her biology is being rewritten. That just _sounds _tiring." Alice explained, watching my face for any sort of panicked reaction, but I had none. At the moment, there was nothing I could do for Glinda, and worry about her wouldn't help.

"So, when do we get out of here?" I questioned, making Alice flick to my monitor guiltily. Seeing this, I snatched it up, ignoring her protests, and the read the message.

_HELP US, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US._

"Who sent this?" I demanded, my voicing rising in pitch and volume as I spoke. "WHO?" I yelled out, making Glinda wince, the Face of Boe to roll back, the cat woman to scurry behind Boe, and for Alice to glare at me.

"I don't know. But I could trace the message. Beyond one location, it was jumbled. I don't think we were the only ones in a Dream World. Keeper, the location is Digon Alley. Whoever sent this, know us."

* * *

**So...who sent it? Remember, beside Karen and Jack, the Doctor, Nico, and Draco are also in a Dream. **

**Here's a crackpot theory for Clara...in AOD, the Doctor actually became a Dalek and that Dalek and the Oswin Dalek are in a dream together. Like I said, crackpot theory. **

**Hope you enjoyed the poem that Alice said, it's also on my FictionPress website and it's called, There Is a Palace. It's about Heaven and Hell, yet I never say there names...I'm sad. **

**If I'm still writing this when December comes, then I'll post the Kayla book, otherwise it will get posted at the end of this book. **

**The reason why I'm updating this on a_ Friday, _is that I might not have any time until late evening to update this, so I'm posting it now. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read and review!**


	18. 15) Alice's Chapter: We are the Eternals

Alice's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

The Keeper and I made plans throughout the day as we waited for Glinda to wake up. The Face of Boe and the cat nurse stayed out of our way as we planned next to skeletons. Finally, Glinda woke up, and with some help from the Keeper, she stood next to me as I explained the plan.

"We're going to get into the TARDIS and the Keeper and I will use the Binary Pulley to power our way to Cardiff and over-fill the TARDIS so that we can break into one of the Dream Worlds that Alice Cyberman made. From what we've figured out, she made two. One for Karen and Jack, who should be fine, and the other for the Doctor, Draco, Harry, and Nico, who sent us the message." I finished, stopping the pacing that I had started up while I spoke. Glinda stared at me for a few minutes before she sighed.

"Will the TARDIS blow-up when we over-fill it?" she wondered conversationally.

"Probably." I agreed.

"So we're walking over skeletons to a TARDIS which we are then going to over-fill, almost dying from the pulley and the over-fill, and then we break into a Dream World. Do they have defenses?" Glinda questioned.

"Oh yeah. The Eternals guard them because they were thrown into the void and every Dream World entrance is in the void." I explained quickly, not meeting Glinda's eyes, but instead I turned mine to the Keeper, who nodded subtly. If we were lucky, we aren't, then the Eternals _might _be nice…or we could all die…or we could all get trapped in the void, hell, the howling, whatever you want to call it.

"So we have to break through the Eternals, I'm not even going to ask what they are, and then we grab the boys from whatever sick tortures that Alice Cyberman has them in before we get Karen and Jack. All the while we're trying not to die. Doesn't sound that hard." Glinda shrugged, and I knew that she wasn't kidding, she wasn't afraid anymore, and that made her a danger to herself.

"The chances of us all dying are high." I warned carefully.

"So?" Glinda retorted sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Just thought you should know." I dismissed, not wanting to press because a fight would surely follow.

The Keeper cleared her throat audibly. "Well, if we're going to do this today, then we need to leave now. I'd like to get to the TARDIS _before _nightfall." I nodded, and with that, we yelled our goodbyes to the Face of Boe and Novice Hame, and we were off.

* * *

About half-way to the TARDIS, we ran into our first problem. Some humans had survived, and they were deranged from seeing loved ones, child and adults alike, die in front of them while they lived on.

"'Ello, would you like an apple luv?" One asked in a thick cockney accent, her eyes wide and unseeing as she held out a child's skeletal arm to us as an offering.

"No, we don't need anything." I declined, but we had caught the attention of the others, and they didn't look happy.

"Beef! Buy some beef!" One cried out, holding a thigh bone out.

"Lovely hair!" A woman screamed, ripping her hair from her scalp. Then, the noises stopped, and the people froze.

"**RUN AS YOU WILL, BUT WE ARE NEAR!"** the Keeper, Glinda, and I all traded glances, and we ran. Glinda laughed as we went, not fearful at all.

* * *

The Keeper and I scrambled around the TARDIS, pulling at the Binary Pulley as we went.

"In the void!" Glinda yelled, checking the scanner. Sighing in relief, the Keeper and I let go of the pulley, our hands raw. "What now?" Glinda wondered, and I gave my best at a smile.

"We wait." I answered.

"For the Eternals." The Keeper added.

"What exactly are the Eternals?" Glinda asked, but got her answer not from the Keeper or me, but from the Eternals themselves.

"**WE ARE THE ETERNALS, AND WE ARE HERE!" **Three voices boomed together in the TARDIS, the same voices that had been ripped out of the sellers mouths. In a matter of mere seconds, the voices still echoing around the TARDIS, three of the old gods of Gallifrey appeared in a Type 40 TARDIS. Three femals.

"**I AM PAIN." **One said, her voice as smooth as silk, her proud face pale and raised high even though the Eternals were already floating above the three.

"**I AM TIME." **The other female said. Her mouth was raised in the corners like she was forcing herself not to smile. She had a kind, motherly face.

"**I AM DEATH." **The last woman said. Like pain, her face held pride, yet she was looking at the three, holding her gaze on them like they were equals.

"**DO NOT BOTHER TO BEG FOR ENTRANCE TO THE DREAM WORLDS, WE KNOW OF YOUR PLAN. WE WILL LET YOU THROUGH AT A PRICE." **

"And what price is that, Lady Pain?" I said formally, bowing before she addressed the Eternal.

"**YOU WILL LISTEN TO US." **Death ordered.

"We will listen." The Keeper decided, also bowing before she addressed the Eternals.

"**TIME WILL TELL YOU A POEM, AND YOU WILL LISTEN. KNEEL BEFORE HER AS SHE TELLS YOU HER STORY." **The Keeper and I quickly kneeled, but Glinda remained standing.

"Glinda, unless you want us to all die, kneel." I threatened darkly. Swallowing in shock, Glinda did what I had asked, and knelt before the Eternal known as Time.

"_**The Victor's defeat**_

_**The Coward's triumph**_

_**The Mistress's fear**_

_**You scream for the way, you want all**_

_**For the heat and the toil, you grovel**_

_**You spit in the faces of others who you love**_

_**Words in your head**_

_**You hypocrite**_

_**Lost and wanting**_

_**Yet you scorn those who are lost**_

_**You scorn those who are wanting**_

_**You will break so easily when you see**_

_**Your Master will never care**_

_**That broken girl**_

_**No emotions, no fear**_

_**Alas, bravery will kill you**_

_**You are the coward without any thought or fear**_

_**Begging for work so that you are strong**_

_**You are nothing**_

_**Yes, you will bring down the rest**_

_**Screaming for help**_

_**Crying for love**_

_**An act that defies nature**_

_**Yet you don't see**_

_**The wounds you cause**_

_**The pain others have**_

_**You spit at them**_

_**Make fun of others as you will**_

_**One day you'll stop running**_

_**One day he will leave you**_

_**Disgust in his veins**_

_**Fear for the monster you are**_

_**You are defeated, Victor**_

_**The Coward has won her fight**_

_**But the Mistress's fear has yet to pass**_

_**For we are the Eternals**_

_**And we have done our duty."**_

The Eternals disappeared in a bang, making the three stare at each other.

"And you thought I was depressing." I tried, but Glinda and the Keeper made no comment. Instead, they both got up from their kneeling position. After a few seconds, so did I. With the help of the Keeper, we got into the Dream World, only to find the Doctor, Nico, and Draco waiting for us, unmarked.

"I thought you needed help." I pointed out accusingly.

"We didn't." Nico said warily.

"Then who sent us this message." The Keeper passed the Doctor her scanner. After reading it, the Doctor started to fiddle with it desperately.

"Karen and Jack did." He finally answered.

"Oh damnit!" Glinda exclaimed as the truth came crashing down on us…we were in the wrong Dream World. Jack and Karen needed help.

* * *

**I'm up right now and it's Saturday, so I thought, 'what the hell, let's update!' Hope you enjoyed, and the Eternals go to BBC, I didn't make them up!**

**Next chapter is Glinda's, which will have the boys being updated. The Eternals won't return, but we will see Alice get taken over by Kronos, only this time it's willingly! And a small fluffy moment with Nico and Glinda!**

**By the time you've read this chapter, I hopefully will be finished with chapter 16! Then I write a chapter for Kayla, and then two for the Assassin...hopefully. I was gone for most of this week of school and I have a hell of a lot of makeup work. **

**If you're in Russia, be safe! **

**Please review, be careful, and live life! **


	19. 911 (this isn't a chapter!)

**Hi, this isn't a update, I just want to talk about the date.**

**12 years ago, the World Trade Centers fell. I'm not here to give you the whole history, but I just want to say: If you're family lost someone, or if you lost a loved one, God bless and you're in my prayers. **

**Stay Safe,**

**I'msorrymylove**


	20. 16) Glinda's Chapter: Nico the angel

**A/N In case you haven't noticed...I've decided to start updating this on Mondays...sorry for the confusion, but it's Mondays now! **

* * *

Glinda's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I walked down the empty halls of the TARDIS, waiting, just like everyone else was, for dawn. To get into a Dream World, there were rules. The Keeper, Alice, and I had gotten lucky and had gotten through at twilight, but now we had to wait the whole night until dawn, when we could break through. Since dawn had past, we were stuck. The only good thing was the fact that we didn't have to meet the Eternals. Those things were just creepy.

_That broken girl_

_No emotions, no fear_

_Alas, bravery will kill you_

_You are the coward without any thought or fear_

_Begging for work so that you are strong_

_You are nothing_

_Yes, you will bring down the rest_

If I still had fear as an emotion option, a shiver would have wound up my back as I heard Time's voice in my head. Instead, I could only feel anger.

"Shut it Time." I growled to myself, as if the memory would stop. Instead, the last two lines replayed themselves

_You are nothing_

_Yes, you will bring down the rest_

"I mean it." I threatened. I know, I was being stupid, but I couldn't summon up any other emotion but anger. I didn't have fear, or terror, or horror, but I did have anger. The TARDIS grumbled softly at my negative thoughts. We were probably the only things awake. TARDIS, and Glinda, we could make a great team. Now if only she had an archery shot area...

* * *

I continued to walk, passing by door that housed the others, all asleep…and then, right when I was about to round the corner, a door opened on the corridor I was about to enter. Pulling a hood over her head, Alice Dalek stepped out of her door and glance around the corridor. Her hair was pulled up in the black hood of the black sweatshirt she was wearing. She wore her usual black skinny jeans, and she replaced her ankle boots with black converses. As she walked she took out a small mirror and studied her face before she turned and went down a small hallway, leaving my sight.

Well, I had two options. I could go back to my wandering, or I could follow Alice. Picked the option that anyone in my position would have taken…I chose to go after Alice.

* * *

It took five minutes and a lot of cursing on my part when I finally stumbled in the library, still silently cursing a wall that had popped up due to the TARDIS trying to stop me from following Alice. Speaking of Alice, she was standing in the middle of the vast reading area, her back to me.

"Kronos, will you just take over my body so that I can talk to you." Alice growled. Suddenly, her body jerked, and she twitched for a few seconds before she fell still.

"**Oh, that's better. No really, that's marvelous!" **the voice that came out of Alice's mouth was as warm as ice. It scraped in my ears similar to a teach drawing their nails down a chalkboard.

"Right, this a temporary thing Kronos, so don't think I'm letting you take me over completely. One bad move or thought and I'll push you to the back of my mind." Instead of the cold voice, Alice's voice was back, but my joy was only alive for a few minutes.

"**Sure, don't bother to thank me. Do you think I **_**like **_**taking you over?" **the voice sulked.

"You almost stabbing me with my own sword gave me that impression." Alice said dryly.

"**If you summoned me just so you can insult me then I will leave you on your own." **The voice threatened.

"No! Please, I need you." Alice whimpered, pleading with an invisible voice.

"**That's better. So, you want to talk about the Eternals and the poem, don't you?" **the voice questioned, and Alice nodded her head, the movement more of a jerk.

"**Screaming for help**

**Crying for love**

**An act that defies nature**

**Yet you don't see**

**The wounds you cause**

**The pain others have**

**You spit at them**

**Make fun of others as you will**

**One day you'll stop running**

**One day he will leave you**

**Disgust in his veins**

**Fear for the monster you are."**

The voice finished the part and waited while Alice gathered herself.

"Yes, that." She agreed after a couple minutes had past.

"**The Eternals are gods from another planet. They are nothing more than demons, and you are taking their word to seriously." **The voice chastised.

"But the Keeper, she believes them." Alice tried.

"**That's because she grew up on said planet. Though she may believe in the Greek Gods, those demons are also in her faith." **

"There's something else I want to talk about." Alice said softly, her voice weak.

"**I've already told you, I can't see what Alice Cyberman is doing to your friends. For all I know, they might be dead. Unless you're willing to connect me to the TARDIS-"**

"There is no way I'm doing that. You'll get a form and attempt to take over the world. Thanks for the help Kronos." Then, Alice whipped around, and I almost screamed. The hood she wore didn't hold back several strands of white hair, and her eyes were pure gold which just a hint of a sky blue. Her face was swirled in scorn and rage.

"**It appears we have a guest. The broken girl, Glinda Holmes." **The voice spat.

"Glinda! What are you doing here?" Alice gasped.

"**Silence you fool, I will take charge in this matter." **The voice hissed at its hosts.

"Oh ho no, I will."

"**You think you can best me? I am the mighty Titan Kronos!" **The voice roared.

"And I am the Dalek Ruler, and you will obey me!" Alice crowed. Tremors went through her body, and she fell to her hands and knees and then grew very still. I watched silently, debating whether or not I should go to her, when she very slowly picked herself up and glanced around the library, spotting me with ease.

"Glinda, I'm going to assume that you're still here. That, and I can see you. I rather not talk about what just happened, so will you please go talk to Nico. He knows what just happened." With that, she strolled out of the room quickly, headed to who knows where.

* * *

I stood outside the door that the TARDIS had led me to when I had asked her for Nico's room. Light spilled out of the crack running alone the bottom of the floor, signaling to me that Nico was still awake, he slept in the dark because of the shadows and all. Raising my fist to knock on the door, I paused. Would he actually want to see me? Alice had told me to see him, and I was confused, so I knocked on the door three times softly and waited. After a few minutes, Nico opened the door. His black hair was slightly ruffled, his brown eyes were narrowed slightly. He still wore his clothes from the Dream World. The avatar jacket, his black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants were slightly wrinkled.

"Glinda? What is it?" He asked hurriedly. At his overly worried tone, I silently cursed the Keeper and Alice for tell them about my small…_problem._

"Nothing…well that's a lie. Alice sent me to you because I saw something disturbing in the library." I explained.

"What?" Nico asked. At his question, I glanced around the empty hallways.

"Can I tell you-" I pointed into his room, making Nico ponder the request for a few seconds before he opened the door widely.

"It's a little messy." He warned as I stepped into it.

Messy wasn't the right word I would use. Organize chaos, yes, but not 'messy.' His walls were pitch black, and his floor looked like it was made out of obsidian. A large double bed was in the middle. A black thick sheet sat on top of emerald green sheets. His swords were leaned causally next to it, and he had a desk which sat three dark books, the titles all in Greek.

"Sorry." Nico apologized sheepishly behind me, making me jump in surprise as the door closed behind him. I whirled around, a guilty expression on my face even though I had done nothing wrong.

"What did you need to ask me about?" Nico asked after an awkward silence.

"Alice, she went into the library and she summoned something, a male voice, which she called Kronos." Nico froze at the name, whatever little color he had vanished at the name, and he cursed under his breath.

"She summoned him on purpose?" Muttering more curses, he nodded for me to continue, which I did.

"So she got some advice about the Eternals," cue more cursing from the momentary silent Nico, which I ignored, "and then they spotted me. For the most part, Kronos had been under-control, but when they saw me, Kronos called me the broken child and got angry while Alice just spluttered for a few seconds." Nico tilted his head.

"You could hear both Alice and Kronos? Usually it's just Kronos." Nico commented.

"Yeah, they had a full conversation going." I elaborated.

"Okay…did Alice get him back into control?" Nico wondered.

"Yeah, in the end. She yelled about being the, 'all mighty Dalek Ruler,' and made him leave. I only have one question, what would happen if she wasn't able to get him under control, what would have happened to everyone on the TARDIS, to me?" I asked, not because I was scared, but because I was curious. Like Sherlock, I hated not knowing the answer to something.

"You probably would have died and then Kronos would have killed everyone on here." Nico waited for my reaction, but when I gave none, he gave a sad smile. "So it's true then, you don't have any fear." He commented softly.

"Oi! I still have ears you know." I protested lightly, giving a small smile in return. Nico smirked and sat down on a lounge that I could have sworn hadn't been there before. He raised his eyebrow as I made no movement, so I got up and sat down next to him.

"Oh gods, I'm tired." I complained softly, biting back a yawn. Giving a smile in return, Nico wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Go to sleep." He commanded softly. Too tired to protest, I closed my eyes, and fell dead to the world.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Nico glanced down at Glinda, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Very subtly, he got up and then lifted her back into his arms and put her onto his double bed, pulling the sheets over her before he went back to the sofa, and proceeded to spend the night there instead of on his bed like he normally would have.

* * *

**I don't own anything but my OCs and some of the plot. Sorry for not doing this...I've been busy. **

**Aww, fluffy! And Glinda does archery...thought I should mention that. **

**So, I got this out on time, yay! And I've had this done since last Saturday! I love Saturdays! Saturday Night Fever...no, not me at all. So now I need to upload chapter 15 (which should be up by the time you read this) and then I'm off to Kayla, almost done with the Parting of Ways! **

**Stay safe! **

**Stay Golden!**

**Review!**

**Love you! **


	21. 17) Karen's Chapter: Family that Saves

Karen's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

I screamed as the man, as Jack the Ripper stalked towards me. I had heard of the letters, but one of the monsters that Jack had written was a poem, all about the whores he was going to kill. I was number six.

"_Six little whores glad to be alive._

_One sidles up to Jack, then there are five._

_Four and whore rhyme aright, so do three and me._

_I'll set the town alight, ere there are two._

_Two little whores, shivering with fright,_

_Seek a cozy doorway, in the middle of the night._

_Jack's knife flashes, then there's but one._

_And the last one's the ripest for Jack's idea of fun." _Jack repeated, making me jump back in alarm, my back was now firmly pressed against the door. I was cornered, trapped, and very dead.

"You're dead." I tried helplessly.

"My Mistress, the All Mighty Gaea, brought me back. I serve her and I fight the gods." He answered in a robotic voice.

"But you're not a demigod." I pointed out.

"I am a child of Keres, Goddess of Violent Death. She is unwanted, un-honored by others. But once Gaea crushes all the others, my mother will rise strong and proud." My mind struggled to find a way to reply to Jack without angering him. But how do you reply to a deranged man who is about to kill you? He wants honor for his mother…Gods I'm stupid.

"I've heard of Keres, the Violent Death Goddess. She is most feared by the group I'm in, and honored highly." I tried, wincing as I heard a rather loud yell come from Jack.

"Wrong answer, you just want to live." He raised his knife, while I did was stare at the gleaming edge.

"Jack! What did we discuss? No killing the girls. Gaea needs them alive. You're wasting time, Alice Dalek and her band of idiots are on their way. Take Karen down to the Master. He'll make sure that the Freak won't be found, and he can have his fun with the girl." Alice Cyberman glared at Jack, who muttered some unfriendly words about Alice Dalek and the Master, but under the intense glare, he grabbed me by my wrist and started to drag me to the Master, via holding me over the edge of the mine cart to the vaults.

* * *

Jack tried to give me a flirty grin, but it slid off when he saw who was dragging me. By the time that I was chained next to him, his grin had changed to a hard line.

"No. Keep quiet, Master's orders." The Master called. I glanced around, and found him towering over us on a ledge. Gods, does he ever stop commanding people?

* * *

Two hours later, Alice Dalek arrived, and it started with a bang.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" She yelled, and even the Master flinched at her voice.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" the Keeper added in.

"YOU MAY HAVE STOLEN FEAR FROM ME, BUT YOU CAN'T STEAL MY FRIENDS!" Glinda barked. Thought all the yells, Alice Cyberman hadn't spoken, but now she spoke, and once again, her voice echoed around Jack and I.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The only people here besides myself are the Master and Jack-Jack the Ripper-to be exact." She talked in a cold voice that terrified me more than anything. The Master could yell, Jack could write twisted poems, but Alice Cyberman was true to her last name. Cold and without a heart or any obvious emotions.

"I'm talking about Karen and Jack Harkness." the Keeper growled out slowly.

"Ooh, them. Sorry, they were here but I let them go. Thought they went to you, but I guess they didn't." Alice Cyberman said in a sickly-sweet voice.

* * *

And that's when everything went to hell.

* * *

The lights in the cave that Jack and I were in popped off, shutting us into blackness. I could barely make out Jack's form next to me, and I could certainly not see the Master, which is why I jumped when I felt rather than heard him next to us.

"Freaky, I know you can't see, so I'll describe to you the situation that you and your, _girlfriend_," He spat out the word, "are in. Currently, I have my laser screwdriver at her head. If you try to escape, you'll escape with a corpse." Jack made a wordless noise of agreement, and I felt his hand grab mine, squeezing it in the dark as we waited for something. Only five minutes later, that something was shown to us. The wall in front of us blasted forwards, smashing into pebbles that scattered the floor. Light streamed in as the Doctor, Nico, Draco, and Eliza Harp were framed in the light, glaring at the Master who actually was holding his laser screwdriver to my head. Eliza tittered softly.

"Master, I'm only going to ask this once. Give me Karen and Jack Harkness." The Master laughed loudly at Eliza's demand.

"Did you think I'd be scared?" He asked, but Eliza shook her head.

"No, but I think this will." She took out a small black button and pressed it, causing Alice, the Keeper, and Glinda to appear. Alice held her sword while the Keeper and Glinda held their wands. Seeing them, Nico drew his sword, Draco pulled out his wand, the Doctor took out his sonic, and Eliza pulled out a compact laser deluxe.

"Release them, if you want to live." Alice told the Master, who nodded wisely and pointed his laser at the chains on Jack and I, all them fell, including us. Instantly, Eliza and the Keeper were upon us, both helping us up.

"We'll let you go Master, but if you ever harm our family again, we won't be so merciful." Alice glared at the Master before turning on her heel and walking through the crater, the rest of the group doing the same with Eliza, the Keeper, Jack, and I lagging behind.

"Wait." The Master turned called, and against better judgment, I turned to face him. "You have no idea what Alice Cyberman and Gaea are planning. They won't stop at Earth, they'll go everywhere." I shook my head.

"That's exactly what you want." I pointed out.

"No, I'm a pawn. She's going to kill me. Please, just let me come with you." The Keeper came back through the crater, looking to see where I was. At the site of the Master, a fond smile grew upon her lips.

"Master." She breathed softly, and making me feel like I had stumbled in on a conversation that was too private for me to hear.

"Keeper." The Master breathed back, an identical smile on his lips as well.

"I heard what you said to Karen, but I really doubt that Jack or the Doctor would allow you to come into the TARDIS." The Keeper heaved a sigh. "But, I know the coordinates for where we're going. I can give them to you and we can meet there, but you'll have to block your mind." The Keeper started towards him, and then _kissed _the Master. It was slow and deep kiss that evidently left the Master slightly breathless. He reached out a hand and cupped the Keeper's face, drawing a side from her.

"I'll meet you there." He promised softly. Despite how much I hated the man, I could only smile at the sweet scene, but like all good things, it had to end. With a quick peck, the Master headed off and the Keeper turned to face me.

"I trust that you won't tell anyone about what just happened." She stated softly, and I nodded. "Good." She breathed, and then smiled. "I haven't seen him in such a long time. I know he's evil, I know he's killed so many people, but he was my best friend on Gallifrey. I can't just ignore that whole time." Before I could reply, Alice's voice wafted into the room.

"Oi Keeper! If you and Karen don't get into the TARDIS in ten seconds, I'm dragging you into her by your ears." The Keeper cut her eyes at me, and then we started our way to the TARDIS, both weighed down by our burdens and secrets.

* * *

**I don't own anything but my OCs and bits of the plot!**

**Sorry this is late, but I had a busy weekend, but I'm sure it's Monday somewhere!**

**I'm going to have Eliza go to Hogwarts with them, which is just two-three chapters away!**

**Moonchild2308, author of Dying Light and many other FF, is leaving! Her mom has cancer, so put her in your prayers. On a brighter note, I'm adopting Dying Light from her...and I sort of have the general plot down.**

**So my excuse for this being late is: I finally finished The Parting of Ways Part 2! It took me forever, so I've decided to put two excepts from it.**

* * *

Lynda watched the door, seeing the flame crackle almost mockingly at her as the Dalek tried to open it, but then she started to turn slowly, sensing unfriendly eyes on her. At the view, her eyes widened in shock as three Daleks rose to face her. The dome lights on the head Dalek front flashed four times, indicating four syllables, **'Exterminate.' **With that warning, the Dalek fired. The window smashed, and Lynda screamed as she was gusted out into space. Her blood boiling and bubbling inside of her as she floated in the vacuum of space…and death did not come painlessly for Lynda with a 'y.'

* * *

**Awww!**

* * *

Jack opened his arms slightly, ready for death. The Daleks fired, and Jack slumped against the wall, dead. But Captain Jack Harkness didn't really dig death, too painful. Thank God he only had to do it once.

* * *

**Two really depressing bits, but I like to think the last one is sort of funny. **

**You know the drill. Read and Review! **


	22. 18) Carol's Chapter: Hogwarts Express

Carol's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

My lips were tingling from the kiss that the Master and I had shared, and even though we had done that 20 some odd times, I still felt that giddy feeling I had had when I we had first kissed, though that probably had something to do with the fact that our relationship was kept very secret which meant that every kiss, every moment together, was cherished, and whenever she found herself against the Master in anyway with the Doctor, she always tried to find a way to stop both men from killing each other.

* * *

"So, I think we should just go to Hogwarts. If we alert the school of the coming battle, then lives will be saved. Besides, I'm worried if we try to get Alice and her band before she wants us to then she'll do something Glinda." The group nodded at Alice's wise world, and I noted that Nico had shifted ever so slightly towards Glinda when Alice had mentioned the threat of Alice Cyberman over the red head.

"So we just go to Hogwarts?" Draco verified, sounding bored with the thought.

"Sadly, that's the only option." I sighed to Draco. Sharing a small smile, I turned my attention to Eliza Harp. She was odd, with her long brown hair and blue green eyes, but not in a bad way. She had a great smile, and a very loud laugh along with an American accent.

Speaking of American accents…

"Oi Jack! I know it's a pain, but will you hold this button," Eliza placed her hand over said button, "and don't let it go until I tell you to." She finished as Jack released Karen from the tight embrace that he had her in and wandered over to the button which he deftly pushed down.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jack removed his hand from the button, and the TARDIS jerked to a stop, and then lost altitude at an alarming rate.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice yelled, running in from one of the corridors with the Doctor behind her, both scrambling for the console. Draco and I shared a confused look before I joined my brother and friend at the console. Strangely enough, Eliza helped too.

"Jack, I told you to wait for me to tell you when to release it!" Eliza chastised, her voice marred by her breathlessness.

"Brace yourself, we're going to crash!" I yelled out just as the TARDIS titled severely backwards and then crashed, jostling the people inside.

"Out, everyone out!" The Doctor commanded hurriedly, pushing Alice out first, then me, then Karen and Jack, then Eliza, then Glinda and Nico, with Draco and Harry in the rear before the commander himself.

"Where the hell are we?" Alice muttered, glancing around the long compartment that the TARDIS had crashed in. Dull sunlight streamed through a large, box shaped hole in the ceiling.

"I recognize this." Glinda muttered, her eyes going wide as she looked at the wall. Taking her lead, I turned to see stacks of trucks and cages siting there.

"So do I." I muttered.

"Great, you can tell us." Alice said sarcastically.

"We're on the Hogwarts Express." I answered, making Nico, Draco, and Harry groan.

* * *

After several debates, we all got smashed into the last remaining cabin, which wasn't empty and housed a teacher named Lupin and Hermione and Ron.

"Nico!" Hermione screamed when we walked in, jumping up to give her half-brother a hug. At the sight, Ron rolled his eyes dramatically, but he immediately stopped the show when Harry and I walked in.

"Harry. Bloody hell, you look like, well, hell." Ron greeted, taking in the minor cuts and bruises that Harry had sustained from the Dream World. Ron's eyes widened more when he saw the state that Karen and Jack were in-both were still healing. When Alice, Draco, Eliza, and the Doctor walked in, Ron's eyes resembled someone faced with a Weeping Angel.

"This is going to be a long ride." Alice grumbled, glaring at Jack.

* * *

An hour later, rain had started to pelt the train like gunshots. The squealing of brakes brought all conversation in our cramp compartment to an end.

"We can't already be there." I pointed out while Alice got up to check in the hallway.

"Nothing there." She reported, tripping slightly over Lupin's feet. Settling back next to the Doctor, she glanced at the suddenly flickering lights…and the power went out.

"Well, this is new."

"Sort of spooky."

"It's not scary."

"Did someone steal my screw-damn it! I left it at the Hub."

"I bet we're under attack."

"See, this is why I carry my weapons everywhere."

"Guns…are not cool."

"Alright Doc."

"Really Doctor, we don't carry them around to blast people."

"Don't try, he'll just ignore you.

"Should we wake the teacher?"

"Bloody hell, I don't think he's _alive_."

"SILECNE!"

At the unfamiliar voice, our compartment fell obediently silent. A crackling sound started, and Lupin's scarred face was illuminated by fire.

"Hello, sorry for not introducing myself, but I'm the Doctor." My brother spoke up quickly, giving Lupin a friendly smile and wave.

"Right…" Lupin's voice trailed off when as one, we all shivered. I turned my head to the window, my breath fogging as ice started to crawl up the glass. Usually temperatures didn't effect Time Lords, but this apparently hadn't gotten that memo yet.

The door to our left opened and I felt like I was alone. Truly alone. No time, no space, no Doctor, no Alice, no Master, no Draco…no one. The chill in my body was getting worse and worse. Vague voiced reached me, the death of Gallifrey, all the people in my head screaming when they died, listening to every fight in the Time War while I was huddled up in a cave, safe and writing. I wad the coward, the person who never lifted a finger to help with the Time War, and because of that…Gallifrey, my planet, had been destroyed. More memories came up.

"_None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." _The voice spoke with power, and seemed _truer _than the others, but I was too far gone to tell. I heard the Doctor yelling…and then a fainted.

* * *

Something large and thick snapping apart pulled me from the darkness. Blinking from the light, I saw Lupin snapping large slabs of chocolate and handing them out to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Alice, Karen, Jack, Nico, Glinda, Eliza, and the Doctor, all who looked as pale and shaky as I felt. The Doctor noticed I was awake first.

"Keeper!" He cried, getting off his seat and kneeling down to hug me.

"Oi, I just got up." I complained softly, hugging him back.

"Give her some space Doctor." Alice called softly, sending a smile my way. Sheepishly, the Doctor gave me a hug again and then got up to sit back down next to Alice, who immediately leaned into his chest, his arms wrapping around her straight after. Damn PDA.

"Miss…" Lupin's voice trailed off as I tried to figure out what to call me.

"Keeper. Jus the Keeper." I announced, making Lupin blink.

"Right, well _Keeper, _would you please get up and eat this, it'll make you feel much better." Lupin held out a thick piece of chocolate that I accepted easily after I had stood up and sat down in the tight space next to the Doctor and…Draco.

Draco was a hard case. Part of me liked him, but seeing the Master opened up that familiar feeling of ease and perfectness. Being around the Master made me feel hole, right, and I knew that Draco never gave me that feeling. Yet I'd always love him as a friend, but that was something I didn't think he knew. Mostly because of me. At the time I started any sort of relationship with him, the Master was gone, dead with Gallifrey. Now that there was a possibility that I could be with him again…it made any feelings that I had to the blond Slytherin leave.

"What were those things?" Glinda asked suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban." Alice answered, leaving Nico and Lupin with their mouths hanging open, clearly about to answer themselves.

"They take away all good feelings and memories." Nico added in.

"Then why did it get so cold?" Ron pointed out, sounding slightly faint.

"That's what they do. Every darkest moment, every death, all of them are relived. They suck the warmth from the room, just for the pain. All for food. They feed off happiness and love, and they get them from humans." The Doctor squeezed Alice tightly as he listened to her speak. Lupin swallowed hard, and Eliza winced while Karen and Jack both squeezed each other hands.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to go check to see when we arrive." Lupin got up and walked to the glass door which he slid open firmly and then walked into the corridor and out of sight. As soon as he left, the Doctor turned to look at me.

"Okay, so how do you feel, and don't down play it?" He asked, the ever worrisome brother.

"Doctor, I'm _fine." _I promised.

"Did we all hear the scream then? Because I heard the Doctor yelling something, and so did Glinda, Jack, Karen, and Alice." Eliza asked, glancing at everyone except for Ron who was passed out.

"I heard it too." I agreed.

"Either that's a memory, or a fear." Karen stated.

"Probably memory since we all heard it." Glinda agreed.

"Fine, but if there are guards searching for Sirius Black on the train, then are they going to be at Hogwarts?" Eliza wondered, her gaze on the black window that was being pelted by rain.

"Probably." Alice answered, her gaze also on the window.

"Well then, let's just hope they're not a threat." Harry muttered.

* * *

We would have continued the conversation, but Ron woke up and shortly afterwards, Lupin came back in, announcing that we were ten minutes away.

* * *

When we got there, we headed towards the coaches and road to Hogwarts, feeling the carriage slip every few minutes. After a while, we were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Eliza Harp and Alice Dalek are going to be sorted." She explained, and then directed the two to follow her. With a shrug, they did.

* * *

**I don't own anything but my OCs and any twists to the plot. Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**Got this out on time, yay!**

**In case you haven't heard, the brilliant writer: moonchild2308 is going off of FF because her mom has cancer and she wants to spend time with her while she's still here. She put her stories up for adoption, and I'm pleased to announce that I've adopted Dying Light! I'm still working out the plot, but the first chapter is being written. However, I won't put it up until the entire story is finished...but I will post sneak peaks for it later on.**

**In other news, I've decided that I'm going to do a countdown for the 50th by posting a book of one shots starting on October 4th which marks 50 more days until the 50th.**

**So please review, and see you next week! **


	23. 19) Alice's Chapter: Frozen

Alice's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

Eliza and I followed McGonagall into a side room where she instructed us to stay until the sorting was done and then we would get sorted.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, we have two others to be sorted. One you may know from last year, her name is Alice Dalek. While she did shadow Miss Carol Potter last year, we feel the need to have her sorted. Like last year, she will not do any classwork. The other person is Eliza Hark." Nodding at Eliza, we stepped out of the room and stood in front of the school. McGonagall beckoned me over, and I was forced to sit onto a stool and an old hat was placed onto my head firmly.

'_So, you're a demigod, wizard, alien, and titan mix…my, my.' _I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah great Mister Hat, just put me in Slytherin and I'll be fine.'

'_Really…fine.' _Huffing, the hat opened its mouth and bellowed to the Great Hall: "Slytherin!"

Getting up, I strolled to the green and silver table and plopped down next to Carol who sat across from Nico.

"That was stupid." I remarked softly as Eliza sat onto the stool.

* * *

Five minutes passed and the hat wasn't even twitching.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and people started to mutter about frozen.

"What does that mean?" I wondered.

"It's only happened once. Whenever the hat can't decide for over thirty minutes, the student has to pick their house." Draco answered softly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and the hat twitched, it's mouth opened and it spoke in a hoarse voice. "Ravenclaw." it said softly before it started to sob, leaving Eliza to walk across the silent hall. A few people clapped, but it drifted away.

* * *

That night, I sat in the bed next to the Keeper's. Light flooded in from a crack underneath the door. Sighing, I yanked back the covers and placed my feet on the hardwood floor before I walked towards the Common Room which should have been empty but it wasn't. Instead, I found the Doctor standing nervously in the center.

"Doctor?" I asked softly, making him grin brightly and pull me into a hug.

"Alice, oh thank the Gods that I found you…I came too early, didn't I." He breathed into my hair.

"What?" I tried to pull away, but the Doctor's arms tightened around me, keeping me against his chest.

"Just-just let me hold onto this moment." The Doctor begged, squeezing me tighter. Breathing deeply, the Doctor muttered, "Don't you ever leave me again."

* * *

I woke up on the couch, my head resting in the Doctor's lap. Blinking from the light I slowly sat up to see the Doctor's sound asleep. Upon further investigation, I saw that there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was greasy. His whole body screamed unkempt.

"Oh my love, what have you been through?" I whispered softly, running my hand through his hair. He groaned softly and leaned into my touch. Sighing, I curled up next to him and repeatedly ran my hand through his hair until the Keeper came down.

"You do realize that it's 6." She muttered softly, only noticing me.

"He came by last night." I explained. At my words, the Keeper walked closer and let out a soft gasp.

"Alice, that's not _your _Doctor. He's from the future." The Keeper muttered.

"I know…but he wanted to see me." I answered. The Keeper glared at me before she walked to the Doctor and moved the sleeve back to reveal a Vortex Manipulator which she pushed, sending him away.

I blinked. "You didn't have to do that." I complained.

"Oh yes I did. Now come on, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast, I followed the Keeper to her next class, which was transfiguration…and then to potion…and then to DADA. Only thing that was interesting: Lupin was a werewolf.

Five hours later, the Keeper sat down in the Common Room and started to slip out her work when she froze and a blank look crossed her face. Draco glanced over at her.

"Keeper?" He asked softly, walking towards her, but he froze when her hand moved automatically to a wad of parchment which she started to scrawl on. Curious, I got up and started to read the writing.

* * *

"_Why are you dropping me off Karen?" _

"_Merlin, you coming to our time was Alice's idea…I can't be responsible for something happening to you. Alice could have been, but, well, you know what happened to her."_

"_Find her Karen." _

* * *

Blinking at the words, I re-read them. Only on the third time did they sink in. My face felt hot and I slowly backed up, terrified of the future and what it held.

* * *

**I only own my OCs. **

**Sorry this is so short, and that it was, well, shit. Just didn't feel this chapter...on the upside, I figured out when I'm releasing Dark Beauty-Sweet Evil...Novemeber 23 or 22...whichever one. **


	24. 20) Glinda's Chapter: Death

Glinda's Chapter

(1st Person POV)

Weeks passed with no word from Alice Cyberman, then, a month later, I lost three more emotions: anger, hate, and loathing. I was quickly slipping away, and nothing could stop that.

* * *

A month after that, I found myself sprawled on the ground in front of Karen.

"Come on Glinda, get up." Karen groaned. Just like me, she was tired due to Alice Dalek's assigning us all guard duty. I had tripped over my own feet as I we were paroling.

"But the ground is comfortable." I whined.

"That's great, but I want to get this over with. We have three hours until Draco and the Keeper arrive." Sighing, I pushed myself up and started to follow Karen…only to smack into her when she froze.

"What?" Karen moved her left hand and raised the index finger, shushing me. Straining my ears, I tried to listen for the noise that Karen heard.

* * *

A minute passed.

* * *

Then another minute.

* * *

On the third, I heard it. A loud metallic boot hitting the ground. Cybermen were coming. The steps grew louder and closer, each noise putting Karen and I on edge.

"Upgrade in progress." A voice boomed as one lone Cyberman stepped from the wood. At the sight of Karen and I, it raised its arm and pointed it Karen. A red laser shot from it and Karen keeled over, dead.

"Karen!" I screamed, only to be shocked when Karen gasped awake, her hand on her stomach.

"The baby." She muttered, but then another red laser silenced her and the Cyberman seemed disappeared only to reappear with Karen in his arms.

"Upgrade in progress." It boomed before disappearing again. Stunned, I stayed where I was, pressed against the wall Hogwarts.

* * *

An hour later, I found that I could move again. Taking that prize, I ran for the nearest door into Hogwarts and went to the one person who stop everything for Karen, Jack.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the Room of Requirement listening to music when I came in.

"Where's Karen?" He asked automatically, seeing my expression.

"A Cyberman came, it killed her and then carried her off." I explained. At my words, he jumped up and ran out of the room. After a few seconds, I followed.

* * *

Jack was standing in front of Alice when I caught up with him.

"Karen was taken by a Cyberman." He said, making Alice nod.

"That follows what Eliza said before she, well, Jack she just disappeared. Something happened with time, something that wasn't supposed to happen." I blinked at the statement, trying to process it.

"Sort of like Back to the Future." Jack mumbled, earning a nod from Alice.

"What?" I asked, making Alice and Jack both look over at me.

"It's a movie about a kid who goes back in time and messes up his parents meeting each other." I cocked my head to the side.

"Butterfly effect." I finally muttered.

"Yeah, same concept." Alice agreed, already turning her attention back to Jack as she spoke to me.

"What should we do about Karen?"

"I don't know. She's pregnant and now she's been taken by the Cybermen." Jack moaned. Alice opened her mouth to reply but the Keeper suddenly ran in.

"Bad news. I just got information from Thalia, the Cybermen, they'll be here tomorrow." The small room we were in froze for a second before everybody went into action, Alice leading it all.

"Okay. Somebody go to Dumbledore's office, somebody go…" I zoned her out and instead followed the Keeper, having a heavy heart.

* * *

"Please Keeper, just do this for me." I pleaded.

"No." She deadpanned, and I closed my eyes before I raised my head and walked down the hallway only to run into Alice.

"Alice, we need to talk." I said softly, taking her arm and dragging her to the highest tower I could think of.

* * *

"Alice, as a friend I'm asking you this. Please, kill me." I begged softly.

"I can't kill you!" She yelled, her voice a stark contrast to mine.

"It's either you killing me now, or you killing me when I'm one of those Cybermen. Alice, I want to die with most of my emotions in tack. Let me die human." I pleaded.

"I can get you to the TARDIS and put you in the Zero Room, it'll slow down the process and you'll fight it." Alice argued.

"I can't stay in the Zero Room. I would never see Ms. Hudson or John, and I'm not wrapping them up in this." I glanced down the tower to the ground. It would be easy to write this off as an accident on Alice's part, but Alice would never lie.

"Glinda, they were wrapped up in this when Lily Potter got pregnant." Alice said gently.

"Alice, please. We're at the top of Hogwarts and no one would hear me scream. Alice, do this for me, and I won't blame you when I'm a ghost." Alice gave me one last look filled with conflicting emotions before she took out a beautiful dagger with its blade covered in dried blood.

"I'm sorry Glinda, I'm so, so sorry." Alice muttered, the tip of her blade directly over my heart.

"Do it, just do it." Glinda said softly. Taking a deep breath, Alice followed my final request and pushed the blade into my heart…and then, I saw nothing.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The Keeper paused, staring at Nico's retreating figure. In his arms was the dead body of Glinda Holmes. She turned to face Alice.

"I believe you. She asked me the same thing. I wouldn't blame you if jumped either. Jack once said that dying saved him from the pain but only for a few minutes." She said softly before turning away to leave Alice alone.

It was 12 AM, nine more hours until the Cybermen arrived, Alice had time.

The wind felt like knives on her skin as the woman closed her eyes, imagining that she was skydiving. The fall felt wonderful, the perfect way to get rid of her thoughts…but all good things must come to the end.

At 12:02 AM Alice Dalek died.

* * *

**So, lots of shit happened. My dad has super high blood pressure, my whole family got sick, and I decided to end this series!**

**After this chapter we have two more and then we're done completely with Potter, Dalek, Holmes, and Harkness! **


	25. The Last Chapter

Alice Dalek ran through the wood, her breath coming out in fog. Of course Alice Cyberman had control of the weather. She could do everything, couldn't she? Sighing, Alice continued on, the Doctor right behind her.

* * *

Nico stood in front of a fraction of the army of Cybermen.

"You caused my ex-girlfriend kill Glinda. I'm Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King." Nico raised his hands, bringing hundreds of skeletal soldiers to the surface. Taking out his sword, he pointed it straight at the army, commanding the skeletons to kill the Cybermen.

The skeletons charged, only to be killed by the red lasers shot from the Cybermen's arms. Nico sighed before pointing at the Cybermen once more, but instead of commanding an army, he was commanding the Keeper, who ran in, wand pointed at the Cybermen. Nico was a step behind her, which was why he caught her in his arms when she fell. Golden light started to glow on her as she prepared to regenerate, but another shot killed her.

* * *

Behind Alice, the Doctor paused, feeling his sister die.

"CINDY!" He yelled out, mourning her.

Alice turned around and ran to him, placing her arms around his waist as she hugged him. Feeling the grief not only in her mind but also from the Doctor's body. It was coming off of him in strong waves, cursing everything it touched. Together the two cried, allowing themselves a few moments of weakness before they continued to head to the north, even more intent on killing Alice Cyberman than before.

* * *

The battle was over before it had started, with Alice Dalek standing in front of Alice Cyberman and saying in loud voice:

"Don't kill these people, just take your army away and take me with you. Alice, this is what you want, just kill me and spare the others."

"Alice Dalek, I will do what you ask." With that, Alice Dalek was deleted and slumped over-dead. The Doctor yelled in defiance but he was too late. In a matter of seconds, Alice Cyberman left with Alice Dalek and the Cybermen, leaving the rest to worry.

* * *

Alice stood in front of the wall that had killed her before. Sighing, she closed her eyes…and died.

* * *

The Mistress, head of Congress of the Daleks, sat next to her goddaughter Eliza, when the latter froze in shock.

"Something has gone wrong…I'm not here." Her body began to fade in and out.

"Proserpine? Eliza?!" the Mistress cried, but it was too late, Proserpine Harkness or Eliza Harp, was gone. The Mistress sat in the chair, when she felt a tingling feeling, she had died too because something impossible had happened.

"I hope death is nice." The Mistress muttered as shed disappeared from the world she had known.

* * *

Alice Cyberman breathed deeply. Alice Dalek was dead and all was well, when she felt a spine jolting tingle.

"What going on?" She cried out, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"You are being deleted." A Cyberman answered.

"But I'm a Cyberman, I'm your leader!" She protested loudly.

"You are nothing, you are being deleted." The tingle grew, and then Alice Cyberman was no more.

* * *

John stood in 221B, staring down out the window, when he saw a small figure dart out of the shadows and head for their door. Before John could move, he heard a card get dropped in and then the figure ran back to the shadows and disappeared. Stunned, John moved after a few minutes, running down the stairs to see a small letter lying there for him to read. He bent down to pick it up and read the letter carefully.

_Dear John Watson,_

_I'm sorry to report but Glinda Holmes is dead. She was already dying this summer due to lack of emotions but she was recently stabbed in the heart. You will not be able to visit her grave nor will you be able to find out why she was killed. _

_Sorry for your loss,_

_Annabeth Chase._

John read the note again, and then started to sob.

* * *

Nico di Angelo did not make it a habit to meet older gentlemen in a bar, but that was what he was doing that night. Sherlock Holmes was five minutes late, but it was ten before he arrived.

"What is it, I'm under cover." He asked shortly, his hair now blond and flat. He wore a simple shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry, but Glinda is dead." Nico answered, slipping the blond a note.

"How?" he hissed.

"Knife wound, but she was losing her emotions. Death was good for her, she died human." Nico explained.

Sherlock Holmes felt his Mind Palace's walls crumble as he felt real emotion. Sighing, Nico got up and helped the blond to the one person who would help him, Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

**Sorry this is late, but I'm pleased to announce that this series is now done. **


End file.
